What I am
by obsidiantears08
Summary: I do not own Naruto or any of the Masashi creations. THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION THE CHAPTERS ARE STILL UP AND WILL BE REPLACED ONE AT A TIME TILL THEY ARE ALL UPDATED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK NONCON, M/F, M/M/F BDSM AND MORE.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun was hidden behind the clouds as the figure walked down the busy street, the figure in question was not a well know person in fact its existence. The reality of things being it did not exist to anyone but the Mizukage, the Anbu of Mist and very few shinobi. It was a tool, used for some of the cruelest purposes. Yes, it had nothing and was nothing. It was not born, it had no family and it had all emotions beaten from it at an early age.

Silence hung in the air thick as the mist, the body moved with a smoothness that would unnerve even the most experienced of the Jonin of the village. The mist and hidden sun made it appear as if it were late evening as opposed to mid day and the only thing on her mind was going to a small relatively unknown weapons shop.

The shop in question was one that served only in secret, the creator being responsible for the creation of two very famous swords. One is Samhada, the other being The Beheading Sword. There was a gentle breeze as the cloaked figure moved down the road. There were people all around the busy little village that shifted and glanced nervously at the dark figure. No details of this figure could be distinguished by the civilians. The outfit looked very similar to most ANBU, so most civilians paid it no more than a passing glance.

The figure approached a rather large rundown building. The only sound was that of the door hinges squeaking slightly as it open and the figure glided through. The dark entry was musty and smelled faintly of rotting wood. To the civilian eye there was nothing remarkable about this run down building. But to the eye of a professional it was just a disguise.

The figure brought its hands up did a quick sign and muttered softly "Release." The genjutsu faded away exposing the inside of the building for what it truly was, a weapons shop. The shop was bright and clean there were odd weapons hung on all of the walls and kunai and shuriken in cases at the front of the shop. The empty eyes followed a straight line of hand blades to the front of the shop where owner, one of the few Shinobi acquaintances stood with a dark look on his face.

"I wondered when I would be graced by your appearance… Deshi Akatenchii." He murmured with a dangerous undertone.

She blinked; Deshi Akatenchii was a name given to her by him when she showed up on a mission and rescued him and several other shinobi. The name literally meant Red Angel Of Death. She had earned this name; she was the youngest Anbu in the Hidden Mist, her body count was well over 500, she felt nothing over anything she was peacefully empty.

Her outfit was odd as it was a red cloak that was so dark it looked black in low light and like blood in the sun, her mask was one of a kind with a purpose, the Mizukage only sent her in when things went to hell. The mask in question was a cat mask, the base color was black, there were red stripes on the cheeks and around the eyes were purple clouds; the eyes of the mask were special also as they had protective shatter proof glass that was black, this glass protected from poisons that could be sprayed and enter through the eyes, it amplified her vision in pitch black situations.

In her ears she wore little pieces to protect against sound genjutsus, these also acted as receivers when she was on missions and needed to use a radio.

She nodded to the shop keeper an empty look hidden behind the mask.

"It has been a while since as you put it I have graced you with my appearance." she agreed.

"Will it be the usual for you?" His cool voice had a welcoming tone she always paid well, and he owed her his life.

"Yes and no I need the stuff for my tool kit but, I am in need of a new staff." Her voice was cool like a light wind.

"Ah well if it is a staff you desire it is a staff you shall receive." He stated with a bow "I have a large selection of staffs." He stated.

She shook her head "I have specifications and your ordinary staffs will not do." The blunt even keel voice made the shop keeper flinch.

"What are your specifications?" His voice was guarded; he did not want to lose the money that would be coming in from her. More importantly he did not want to lose his life.

"I want the staff to be made out of steel first off as I always seem to break the wood and iron ones." She muttered exhaling softly.

"You want a steel staff it is unusual but-"

"No I am not done, I want it to be bladed." She cut him off her arms limp at her side, her voice flat sounding almost bored.

"Bladed…interesting… Akatenchii, how do you envision yourself being able to use this weapon?" He was curious as he had had some unique requests before, but this was a first.

"Now if you would just wait and be silent as opposed to talking every time I pause you will get all of the information you need." She breathed out and shifted slightly.

"I am just saying if this staff is bladed then there will be nowhere for you to place your hands." The shop keeper chuckled.

"Be silent good sir and listen, I was simply telling you the basic requirements of the weapon." She muttered "The staff would be six feet long; the blades will only go from both ends in two and a half feet." She explained.

The shop keeper nodded now it made sense to him now she would have a foot in the center that was un-bladed to place her hands.

"I want the blades to taper off to the end and make a point, use four blades and spiral them up the staff." She finished and tilted her head.

"Do you think you can do it?" She asked. "I will leave all other things about the weapon up to you that is just what I want."

"Well I have had a few odd requests in my time, but yes I believe I can make your staff." He muttered

"When do you think you will have it done?" She asked.

"Come see me in about three months." He paused for a moment in consideration of the difficulty of the project. "Actually come see me in 6 months."

She bowed and collected what items she could get at the time. She looked at the shop keeper as he accepted her money for the kunai, shuriken, senbon and other shinobi essentials she purchased.

"Six months huh?" Was all she said?

"Yes six months." He replied.

"What will I owe you?" She ask

"Hmmm let me think…Fifteen Thousand Ryu and a glimpse at your face." He stated.

She sighed and shook her head "…I will see you in six months." She muttered leaving the store.


	2. Chapter 1 One year later

I Do Not OWN NARUTO

Chap. 1

One year later…..

She looked at the door of her house as the sound of pounding hit her ears, this girl who was more a woman now than anything glanced at the clock it read 1:39 am; she sighed and slipped on her mask before going to the door.

She twist the knob and pulled the door open, she blinked when the Mizukage was revealed.

She bowed in greeting. "Mizukage…. What brings you here?" She was not expecting this and to those who have emotions they would have called this a surprise, but to a tool it was just a call to duty.

"Akatenchii, I am in need of your services." She stated shaking her head in annoyance; this assassin was trying on the nerves at times, with a particular habit of ignoring orders and killing squad members it was a wonder that she made it this long. All things considered with her almost blind loyalty, survival skills, lack of emotional baggage, and fighting skills she is a wonderful tool to use.

"What service can I provide you?" She guarded her tone sensing the annoyance with her growing without any effort. _**PMS PMS **_

"I need you to gather information." Mizukage stated watching the small woman silently nod. "Akatsuki have been spotted in the country to the south, I want you to track them down." His face turned dead serious. "I DO NOT want you to attack them." She put heavy emphasis on the order. "I want you to gather information on them, not get killed if they leave the country follow them." She was silent watching her absorb the orders he had given her. "Gather all the information you can send a clone to the Anbu headquarters once a month." She watched as the small woman nodded.

"Akatenchii… Be careful these people are not like anything you have ever faced, they are S class CRIMINALS for a reason." Akatenchii blinked hearing this warning. "I will do my best Mizukage Danna, but what if I am captured?" The young woman stood waiting for a response this is the first time she every thought about being captured.

"If you are captured we will send trackers, you are not to fight Akatsuki unless they try to capture you, if they succeed they will probably kill you; however if they don't kill you we will have your freedom." She stated turning and leaving the small apartment. Sighing Akatenchii took off the mask and placed it on the kitchen table. She looked down at her clothes before shutting the door she wore black pants that were fitted to her waist with flared out legs and a black bra. She was to go to sleep there was no sense in being delirious while on a mission. She walked down the short carpeted hall into her bedroom, sliding the door open she entered, sliding the door shut she turned to the side and the full length mirror on the wall made her pause.

She was a rather small woman, she was just less than 5'5", she was slim but she had hips and broad shoulders. Her breast were a common annoyance to her as she tried to pull off the genderless look of the Anbu but, certain attributes of her body would not let that happen. Her face was rather odd, her eyes changed color, and they went from black to lilac. Over her left eye she had a black mark that resembled a wisp of smoke, it went from her jaw and wisp its way up her face to right above her eyebrow. Her eye looked like it was surrounded by utter darkness except for a small line of white which outlines her eye breaking the darkness looking like well placed eyeliner. The right side of her face was plain except for the black the lines her eye much like the white on the other side, it resembled eyeliner. Her hair was short, black, and poker straight, she had high cheek bones and a defined jaw line, her skin was pale but life like she resembled a porcelain doll.

Akatenchii yawned and went to her bed; she lied down upon the neatly made bed which consisted simply of a box spring and mattress she did not buy a bed frame. She stared at the ceiling her mind drifting her and there, however only two thoughts came to mind the first was the Akatsuki and her potential suicide mission and the other thought was one that brought her to an almost human state as she looked out the small window in her room. The Moon was large and shiny but not quite full but its white glow made her think of only one person _Oh Oniisan. _She let out a deep breath as her thoughts became cloudy and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

_**Several hours later.**_

Her sleep lifted from her body and she sat up blinking a few times before looking at the clock on her table, 6:51am.

She closed her eyes and took a moment to register to sound of a storm raging outside, the flash of lightning out her window was quickly follow by thunder which assaulted her ears and made her blink once more.

There never was calm before the storm for Akatenchii, she was only sent in to stop shit from hitting the fan, and yet she pondered briefly why the Mizukage sent her on this mission after Akatsuki.

A mission involving Akatsuki was surely a suicide mission for those who were not careful. Although she was one of the best in the village she knew that this would not be an easy task.

**BOOM**

She blinked as the sound of thunder assaulted her ears once more a brilliant flash of light decorated the walls in the bedroom as the storm waged. She slid her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up. Her eyes glanced around the room as she took several quiet steps towards the door. She grabbed a black sling bag from a hook on the wall and then exited the room heading across the hall to the bathroom, leaving the bed room door open behind her.

The open bathroom door closed behind her with a soft click, she turned to look at her reflection in the medicine cabinet door for a moment before opening the glass panels and starting to remove scrolls, which were laying neatly in rows and labeled for the supplies within. She removed a red scroll and put it the bag which instead of being slung around her back was hanging loosely around her neck in front of her stomach. The scrolls took care of medical needs and personal needs; she often damned herself for being female but the red scroll was important not for medical reasons but for fighting, the red scroll contained her bladed staff named Aki and her handmade black diamond katana named Shii. She placed ten more scrolls in the bag and the zipped it shut.. Her attention turned to her clothes; there were certain things that needed to be done as her chest was largely female, her cloak did a good job of hiding it but with a 42 DD up top it alone was not enough.

Her hand instinctively reached for a roll of wide medical bandages, it served several vital purposes. She pulled the end of the bandage and started wrapping under her arm going down suppressing her breasts as if it were just some basic archaic ritual that she repeated time and time again. After about fifteen minutes the bandages covered from her chest to her abdomen, providing a flatter surface and the appearance that she had smaller breast without a shirt on, she put on a fishnet shirt after a momentary pause she re-examined herself in the mirror her seemingly empty opaque blue eyes scrutinizing the curves of her body. With the shirt on she looked very muscle bound. The hallow blue orbs flicked to her pants as her hands examined how they clung to her small waist yet were still baggy threatening to fall at any moment. Looking around she spotted her belt, she quickly grabbed it and secured her loose pants.

As she left the bathroom she left the door open. Upon entering the sitting room kitchen area she walked over to the kitchen table. On the table her mask and cloak sat. Her attention turned to trying to extract her gloves from a pocket of the bag which still hung around her neck, the gloves were black as was the rest of her outfit, but these gloves had crystals weaved in the finger and tips, these crystals help amplify chakra when it is released. After fishing her gloves out of the bag she grabbed her mask and cloak which were side by side on the table. She finished her outfit by putting the cloak and mask on; the Anbu often said that her cloak reminded them of the Akatsuki cloak, as it was in the same body style, but her cloak had some difference, it was a solid red in the light and black in the dark, and there were no clouds on it. Her preparation complete she slung her bag across her shoulders and left locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 2 Preperations

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Ch2

The rain had slowed however the storm looked as though it was far from over. The dark overcast made the early morning appear as if it were still night outside. Her footfalls fell silent as she moved with the wind at her back, the occasional lightning flashes illuminated her body as thunder boomed in her ears and the sky lit up with a brilliant light show.

She walked silently down the wet dirt road although Mist was not always misty today the area was certainly living up to it's name. She took a silent breath and went over the information in her head the only information on Akatsuki she was given was that they were south so she was set south. It was convenient living in the end of town that she did, not having to go through the city cut time and made it very easy to get to the forested mountains.

Tall trees towered over the short woman's head as she started her journey through the tree covered mountains that the warm island was so famous for. Soon the small woman reached the peak of a mountain and looked over her shoulder at the village below in the distant valley, mist danced around the taller cylindrical buildings, like the fingers of a giant ghost. After a few moments of silences her mind turned back to the mission at hand. She continued deeper into the forest lightning still flashing above the trees as they swayed and groaned in the breeze.

The small woman moved in silence, the mountainous forest encompassing her in lush foliage as she moved with the grace and speed of a tiger. The leaves rustled in the howling wind. She pushed off of the ground with a flex of her leg muscles taking to the trees her ears tuned in listening to the sounds around her. The sound of water droplets falling from the trees as the leaves shook in the wind made a gentle SHH her silent observance carried as she went where she felt herself guided.

A familiar scent carried in the air as she leaped from branch to branch and even through the mask she could smell it. The scent in question was blood this was nothing new to her the country always smelled like blood and tasted like death.

**Hours later**

The darkness of the forest soon completely encompassed Akatenchii; she stopped on a branch her eyes scanning the area. She had been going for about five hours and was not getting a good view of the area she was in. There had been no change in the scents around her and she could not feel any chakra signatures around her, the only sounds were naturally what one expects to hear in a forest. The area she was in had about 10 square miles of mountainous woods that one could get lost in without knowledge of how to navigate the terrain. The land here was far from flat the high mountain peaks and low valleys were covered to the extreme by foliage. Looking up at the rays of sunlight coming through the canopy she blinked and yawned softly. She made her way to the top of the canopy squinting as her eyes were flooded with sun she bowed her head; she was truly in a sea of green. The wind blew her hair ruffling it as she looked around; the sky was blue grey clouds wafting lazily in the distance. _**Well, I will just keep south till I come out on the other side**_. Her eyes still scanning her sky till her gaze fell on a shape in the distance. She stared at it for several seconds before she could make out the faint shape of a bird in the distance. _**That has to be a big ass bird for me to see it from here.  
**_

Staring for a few more moments she watched the bird swoop down into the tree line disappearing from her sight. "Hmm." Was the only sound that escaped her mouth.  
She journeyed back down through the branches and continued to go on her way, the forest was filled with the sounds of birds and the wind it was peaceful. **BOOM **The peace was shattered by the faint sound of an explosion in the distance; she paused for a moment her attention focused direction of the explosion she could feel the unmistakable field of energy known as charka. "Akatsuki?" she muttered out loud questioning the explosion with one word. She kicked off again, this time with better direction.

A plant on the tree the Anbu kicked off of opened revealing a face that was half black and half white; the man like creature chuckled to himself once the Anbu is out of hearing range, "Akatsuki, does this Anbu truly understand that which he seeks?" The white half spoke his voice deep a hint of curious amusement played in his tones. "No one ever does." The black half replied. "Let's follow him and keep tabs." The white half muttered. "We might be able to finish this early."

**Somewhere in the forest.**

"I can't believe that Leader-sama sent us on a mission with you hmm." A blonde figure muttered his annoyance apparent.

"You make it sound like you are complaining Deidara sempai." A man stated a with orange and black swirls adorned his face his attention was currently on Deidara.

"Tobi un mind you own damn business yeah." Deidara growled.  
"Sempai is complaining" Tobi muttered.

"Tobi un! Shut the fuck up." Deidara warned his patience was reaching an end with his partner.

"But Sempai you've been complaining like a bitch." Tobi stated  
Deidara's eyes narrowed into deadly slits he had had it with Tobi, he reached into his bag and pulled a little bit of clay letting the mouths on his hands chew hand form it, the mouth on his hand spit out a bird, the bird flew at Tobi "Katsu!" He growled watching his partner as he shrieked and was blown back by the bird.

"Yes, very good Deidara, if there is anyone in the woods tracking us they just heard that." A tall man growled his hitai-ate adorned the mark of water fall, his face was partly covered by a mask. All of the people in the group were morons and he was doing his best not to kill them but his restraint was not fairing well as their orders were simple. Collect the person who was known as the Deshi Akatenchii and return to leader with him alive, that is why Deidara and Tobi were with him. He and Hidan had very low success when it came to alive missions.

"That stupid bastard deserved it yeah." Deidara was calm now.  
"That may be so but you just gave our position away." Kakuzu stated in a growl, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his shorter group members.

"Is that really a bad thing Kakuzu?" Hidan called, he was ahead of the group and was starting to get annoyed by their stopping, his slicked back hair was a dark brownish grey from the rain.

Kakuzu blinked and looked at his overly religious partner. "What do you mean is it a bad thing; we aren't here to start a war right now, so it is potentially a very bad thing."

Deidara looked at Hidan, then at Tobi who was sitting on the ground in a daze "I'm sorry Tobi un." He muttered watching the younger man get up and palm the dust from his cloak.

"Think you old bastard if they know we are here they will send out Anbu, they only send out Deshii Akatenchii when things are about to go to hell for their village right?" Hidan was standing next to Kakuzu now.

"Yes they only send him out when things go to hell Hidan but what is your point because you're starting to get on my nerves." Kakuzu growled.

"This is perfect they send in the Anbu and we kill them, then they send us Deshii Akatenchii." Hidan stated.

Kakuzu blinked "I suppose that is a good point, for once you actually thought about something that doesn't involve your god."

"Shut the hell up you old mother fucker." Hidan yelled showing his annoyance for the last comment.

"Kakuzu senpai, Hidan sama, you are both missing something in that line of thought." Tobi stated getting up. His black gloved hands wiping at the mud on his pants.

"What could they miss that an idiot like you caught on to." Deidara asked watching his partner straighten out his cloak.

"The simple fact that our target is an Anbu so the village may just send the target, and they also forgot that the Anbu we are after has a special mask." Tobi stated  
Hidan blinked "Tobi, when did you grow a brain?"

"Tobi is a good boy, I read the targets files and also interrogated a few people that the target rescued." He stated pride seeping into his voice.  
Deidara blinked "And what did the people you interrogated have to say hmm?" he inquired.

"The person I talked to was a weapons master from the Hidden Mist, the master said that there was speculation that the Anbu was female and that the Anbu always shows up when things are about to go terribly wrong, in some cases she is sent in to eradicate problems." Tobi stated yawning slightly.

"Tobi kun when were you going to tell us this?" Kakuzu asked he was rather irritated.

"Tobi was going to tell you, but between Deidara sempai's complaining and you and Hidan sama's fighting I didn't have time." Tobi stated.

"Tobi you are an idiot." Hidan stated walking off his back turned to his companions as he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It is starting to get dark we will go a little further and stop." Kakuzu stated walking with Hidan.


	4. Chapter 3 Oblivious

Ch 3

Akatenchii looked up at the sky as darkness began to fill the forest, she knew the danger of trying to traverse the forest in the night, especially if you had no knowledge of it she sighed she had found a clearing near a river this was a good spot for her right now.

She dropped from the trees and looked at the water closing her eyes for a moment before she sighed and sat down where she was leaning against a tree.

"I have been going for 10 hours and nothing." She muttered, she was taking this mission serious just like all of her missions but for some reason this one was different it just felt different.

On all of her other missions she was the last person sent out, she rarely got the chance to stop things from going bad as she mainly saw things once they had already gone bad.

She concentrated and did a few quick hand sighs "_Mizu Bushin no jutsu_" She commanded calmly making three water clones.

She looked at one "You go back to the Mizukage and let her know our status." She stated turning to the next one "You continue the search for the Akatsuki members; remember the orders only observe them." She watched the two with orders take off in their respective paths. She turned to the last one "Guard the area while I sleep." She commanded hopping up into a tree the leaves surrounding me as I propped against the tree.

The clone said nothing just nodded and started walking around the perimeter. Akatenchii closed her eyes and started to go into a half sleep state half awake state.

Zetsu who had been watching the entire time blinked as all of the clones dispersed, he had been following the Anbu for several hours now and he had gathered that it was going after Akatsuki who were currently hunting it by orders of Leader, and that the Anbu was feminine, so he was fairly certain it was a she also he knew from the mask and the cloak this Anbu had to be the Red Angel of Death.

"Hunting your hunters Anbu and you do not even know it." He muttered.

"**This Anbu is very interesting; she doesn't even know that she is being hunted." **He chuckled darkly.

"She is indeed interesting; I do want to know if the Anbu is a female." His conversation continued.

"**I wonder what the Anbu taste like."** He blinked

"Well she smells like blood, sweat, the sea, very female." This analysis just fueled the other side.

"**I know she smells nice, but I wonder if she taste as good as she smells." **He growled.

"Well let's find Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi and let them know we found the target." He chuckled looking down from the tree he was part of the Anbu was sleeping peacefully in the darkness leaning against his tree.

"**It would be so easy to take the Anbu right now." **He protested.

"But it will be even easier in a few hours when the others are with use, and she earned her name for a reason, I want to see that potential." He sighed and reached down gentle so as not to wake the Anbu he touched the chest and confirmed that the Anbu was female, he groped her and felt her squirm and he retracted his hand from her body retracting her form into the tree.

Akatenchii opened her eyes looked around she could have sworn something just touched her chest, after a minute or two passed she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Zetsu came out of the ground right next to Tobi.

"Hello Zetsu Senpai." Tobi almost yelled seeing Zetsu.

"Hello Tobi Kun," Zetsu muttered looking around, everyone was looking at him.

"Great another hell bound Atheist." Hidan muttered.

"What do you want Zetsu?" Kakuzu asked the presence of the sylvan criminal meant something was up.

"Your target has been located." Zetsu stated simply.

"Oh, how far away is he?" Hidan raised an eyebrow in question.

"**She is about a mile up that river."** Zetsu stated pointing to the river they were camped next to.

"She hmm, so Tobi was right for once yeah." Deidara stated.

"How did you discover our target was female?" Kakuzu asked looking at Zetsu.

"Well I have been following her all day, so I picked up on her scent, she has the feminine scent, and after darkness started to set in she made several clones and sent them out, there is currently a clone looking for us, a clone going to the Mizukage, and a clone somewhere around her body, protecting her so she can sleep." Zetsu chuckled darkly and Kakuzu tilted his head. "What are you amused by?" He asked.

"**The clone did a rotten job of protecting here I got close enough to grope her." **Zetsu was amused and he wanted to return to his target.

"Wow un." Deidara stated hearing this.

"If you got close enough to grope her why if the hell didn't you capture her?" Kakuzu growled in annoyance.

"I am going to assist you in capturing her as I want to see her fight when she is outnumbered and will lose." Zetsu stated.

"Then assist us we will capture her tonight since you say she is so close." Kakuzu stated standing up.

"**This will be an interesting hunt."** Zetsu muttered disappearing into the ground.

Deidara made a bird and took to the sky over the river.

Tobi took off jumping through the trees following the river.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu "Man those two get on my fucking nerves."

Kakuzu nodded "They are very annoying."


	5. Chapter 4 Captured

Disclaimer I still don't own anything but Akatenchii

Ch4

Zetsu went back into the tree that the Anbu was laying against, watching her for a few moments as she slept, he heard a sound and looked up to see the clone standing across the clearing looking in his direction, he smirked as she moved her hands flicking them through signs faster than he could see them .

"_Mizo shuriken no jutsu" _The clone called sending shuriken made out of water in his direction.

Zetsu closed the trap and went into the ground coming up behind the clone striking it in the back watching it turn to water, he watched as the Anbu came into consciousness.

"What the hell are you?" She asked she knew he was Akatsuki but he looked even stranger then she did when she took off her mask.

"Well, well we finally talk." Zetsu smirked as the Anbu flicked her hands and threw several kunai at him he dodged and looked where she was standing and she was gone. "**Quick bitch." **He muttered pursuing her through the woods.

Akatenchii took to the trees trying to avoid her pursuer, this was bad and she knew it this was not what was supposed to happen she was going to fail her mission before she even started gathering information.

Zetsu followed as she used the river as a guide. "Well this is a guide for disaster." He muttered.

Akatenchii could feel the chakra of the man following her as she jumped from tree to tree _He seems to be stopping. _She thought as she collided with something solid in mid jump.

Tobi grunted as he collided with the Anbu and they landed in a pile on the ground. He looked down at the Anbu who was below him sort of spread eagle.

"Damn Tobi if you want to fuck the Anbu you got to take her clothes off first." A voice called drawing Tobi and Akatenchii from their disoriented staring contest.

"Tobi just made this a lot fucking simpler." A white haired man with a three bladed scythe sneered looking down at the two.

"Hidan the only thing he made simpler was tracking her down." Another man with a mask growled.

"Kakuzu stop being such an old bastard and focus on the task at hand." Hidan yelled at his partner.

"Remember leader wants her alive." The voice turned Akatenchii's head.

"Hello Zetsu Sempai." Tobi called bringing her attention to him and as if she just now realized he was on top of her she shoved hard and pushed the masked man off of her and was to her feet.

She looked at the people around her _There are four of them, and one of me I need to be careful. _She flicked her hands "_Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu_." She called watching as the Akatsuki scatter dodging her attack except for the one called Hidan was hit by her jutsu he flew backward.

"You fucking bitch." He yelled regaining his balance as anger filled him the bitch actually hit him, he slammed his scythe into the ground and charged her "You'll fucking regret that." He yelled lashing at her, growling in annoyance as she ducked out of the way of his blade.

Akatenchii pulled a scroll out of her bag; she bit her thumb and drew it across the scroll "Summoning Jutsu." She breathed out as a bladed staff appeared in her hand, she dodged to the side as Hidan lashed at her again, she pivoted on the ball of her foot and caught his scythe as it came to her again, she twisted around using Hidan's momentum against him she kicked the back of his knee and watched as he fell.

Hidan grunted as he hit the ground the bitch had half a mind as to what she was doing and it was pissing him off, he swiped around with his scythe and watched her jump.

Kakuzu watched as his partner was grounded, and smirked, it served the hot headed bastard right. "Hidan this is not the time to roll around on the ground." He scoffed.

Hidan got to his feet glaring at Kakuzu "Shut the fuck up you old bastard." He yelled.

"Well stay on your feet." Kakuzu retorted.

Akatenchii looked between the two and started to back up since they were distracted by there fighting for the moment, she backed up a few feet and hit something solid, she froze and looked to find Zetsu at her back.

Zetsu blinked and looked down with a wide grin "Where do you think you are going?" He ask as the Anbu darted foreword and up into a tree.

Akatenchii knew that she had to get away from the people currently surrounding her; she darted through the trees, landing on a branch near the river looking around for a moment she spotted a large spider and blinked.

"Katsu!" Deidara called watching his art blow up destroying the tree. He watched as the Anbu fell to the ground landing on her head, he landed the bird and walked over to her and chuckled "My art wins." He stated examining her body, he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder he walked over to his bird and hopped on its back.

He landed the bird back in their site and hopped off of its back, he looked between Kakuzu and Hidan. "You idiots almost let her escape yeah!" He yelled walking over to a tree ad laying her down on the ground.

"Oh shut the fuck up art boy." Hidan yelled at Deidara stopping his argument with Kakuzu.

"Your one to talk un at least I caught the target instead of fighting with my partner and letting her get away." Deidara fired back.

Kakuzu growled in annoyance "Shut the fuck up." He walked over to the Anbu and released the tendrils tying her wrist to where her hands were back to back so she could not made hand signs, he also wasted no time in binding her ankles together.

"We will see who you are soon enough Anbu." Kakuzu muttered walking away from the unconscious form.

"What do you what to do with her Kakuzu senpai?" Tobi ask poking her in the shoulder.

"Wait till she wakes up, question her, and then get headed back towards headquarters so that Leader can do what ever it is he wants with her." Kakuzu shook his head and turned away from Tobi.

"I want to take her mask off." Tobi stated looking at the odd Anbu mask.

"Tobi get away from the Anbu for now, you can take her mask off when she wakes up yeah." Deidara murmured.

"Ok." Tobi resided and sat next to the Anbu waiting for her to wake up.


	6. Chapter 5 The mask

Disclaimer well I still own nothing and that aint going to change, well I still own Akatenchii.

Ch5

Akatenchii started to come back into consciousness, blinking as she registered the numbness of her body, she squeezed her hand and moved her head slightly, taking in a noise of excitement as someone yelled in her ear. "Senpai, she is waking up can I take her mask off now?"

_What the fuck who wants my mask _she wondered turning her head towards the direction of the sound.

"Tobi take her mask off and shut the fuck up." Hidan growled in annoyance, watching the masked moron hook his thumb on the edge of the mask.

Akatenchii was lying on her back, it took her a moment to realize someone was touching her face, she jerked to the side and kicked out making contact with the person who was standing just at the right spot.

Tobi grunted and fell back landing on his ass, even with her legs tied together she managed to kick him hard.

Akatenchii stared at Tobi, her mask still intact and on her face, who the hell did he think he was, he was not dominate to her so he did not deserve to see her face.

Zetsu watched this action and shook his head, "Tobi kun, you just got kicked by a bound prisoner." He muttered.

Tobi got up and returned to the Anbu, he was determined to get the mask, Akatenchii rolled away from Tobi till she bumped into a tree "Fuck." She muttered.

Tobi snickered, the Anbu had a foul mouth, he pursued her to the tree, catching her feet as she tried to kick him again. "Uh-uh Anbu, I was stupid enough to get kicked once but not again." He stated forcing her feet to the ground; he had no intention of getting kicked again.

Akatenchii let out a breath she did not want to be held down by someone who she did not know, she attempted to roll but was held in place by his hands which were now on her waist as he sat on her legs.

"Ha now you can't kick me." He muttered sliding up her body so that he was sitting on her waist.

Akatenchii started to struggle, trying to fight against the weight but realizing she could not move her hands as they were trapped below her and bound, she groaned this was not the situation she wanted to be in.

Tobi tilted his head and grinned below his mask, he reached down and grabbed the mask and pulled it off of the Anbu revealing her empty face.

Akatenchii blinked "You can see my face, are you happy?" She asked looking at the person who currently had her pinned to the ground.

Tobi nodded bouncing a little; he looked into the empty eyes of Akatenchii he reached down and touched a finger to the marks that whirled around her left eye like a wisp of darkness, he traced the mark from where it appeared in her hair, lightly tracing the white marks on her eyelids and slowly going down to the chin, he looked at her slightly purple lips the at her eyes which were stormy grey.

"Wow…" Tobi gasp looking at the porcelain face.

Akatenchii blinked she did not know what he was wowing nor did she care because he was still sitting on her and touching her face, which was something that only one person had done, Kira, Ookami the closest thing she ever had to a sister and friend.

She blinked this masked man was seriously sitting on her and touching her and there was nothing she could do about it, the last person who even tried to get this close died.

Deidara watched his partner examining the Anbu's face, he could not see her face but he could tell Tobi was intent on whatever it was he was doing.

Tobi continued to trace the mark on her face "What is it?" He asked looking into her empty eyes.

"It is nothing." Akatenchii replied clenching her jaw as his thumb traced her jaw.

"What do you mean it is nothing, it has to be something?" He murmured still lightly tracing the wisp like marking.

Deidara walked over and looked down to see what Tobi was questioningly enthralled by.

"Is it a scar?" Tobi asked. "No." She stated softly.

"Is it a tattoo" He asked it had to be something. "No." She stated shaking her head, blinking once she realized it hurt.

"Is it a curse mark?" His inquiry was yielding no results. "No." She mumbled.

"What is it? It has to be something." Tobi stated again.

"It is exactly like me, it is nothing." She stated closing her eyes. "Now get off of me."

Deidara blinked looking down at the girl. "Your mark is quite artistic un." He stated. "Since it is like you it is nothing, I must ask were you born with it hmm." He looked into the empty eyes, this was the angel of death the Mizukage kept in his corner, she was emotionless and knew she was nothing more than a tool, a tool in the art of death.

Akatenchii blinked "I have been told I had the mark when I was born." She stated. "But what does it matter?" She ask

"It doesn't I just got tired of hearing Tobi talk yeah." Deidara muttered going back to the spot he had been sitting at before.

"Get off of me." Akatenchii commanded turning her attention back to the person sitting on top of her.

"No." He stated flatly crossing his arms he didn't want to she made a nice place to sit.

She sighed she did not want to be sat on. "Get off of me…NOW." She put emphasis on the last word, making the command a warning.

Everyone in the clearing looked at Tobi and Akatenchii; she had no idea who she was dealing with.

Tobi dropped his hands to his sides "No… Maybe if you asked nicely I might consider moving, but if you command me I will not listen." Tobi stated.

"Fine, Tobi will you please get off of me." Akatenchii asked, her attempt at sounding like she was asking instead of commanding fell a little short.

"…No." Tobi stated she had ordered him around he was not getting off, and this still sounded like a command.

Akatenchii bent at the waist using chakra to gain momentum, she slammed her forehead into the lower half of his masked face watching him fall backward and off of her as the rest of the momentum carried her to her feet. using the fact that her feet were not tied to her advantage as she started to run she knew it was unlikely she would get away as she jerked her wrists so hard that the strange green rope around them broke off. Her eyes glanced down for a moment and when she looked back up Zetsu came out of the ground blocking her path.

She jumped her intent was not to jump over him but to hit him, her foot hit square in his chest and instead of him falling back he absorbed the kick her foot and all while laughing at the look of confusion of the Anbu's face. He felt her squirm and with this connection felt the adrenalin coursing through her body. He felt her body react slightly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest bring her nose to nose with him as he reposistioned her body, his black arm wrapped around her waist and the white arm around her back as the venus fly trap enclosed them and he took them underground.

The all to familiar venus fly trap appeared and opened the very naked Zetsu released the small woman and before she had time to react she was bound.

"That was not very intelligent." Kakuzu scoffed using the tendrils to tie the kick happy Anbu to the tree.

Akatenchii looked straight up into the eyes of her capturer; she blinked "What the fuck do you want?" She asked her feet were not touching the ground and her hands were tied above her head.

Kakuzu back handed her "Do you know who I am?" He asked he was already growing irritated with her.

Akatenchii blinked "Know or care?" Was all she said, gritting her teeth as she was hit, her cheek scrapped against the rough bark of the tree causing a little blood to free itself from her body.

"You haven't been awake for ten minutes and you are already on my nerves." He growled slamming his fist into her stomach. "Now tell me who are you?" His voice had the beginnings of anger in it.

"Oh it is the same every time who are you why are you blah blah blah is there any relevance I believe you know well who I am." She was simple in tone and grunted as she was hit again.

"Don't be a smart ass." Kakuzu warned he knew who she was; he knew that she was just as dangerous as any of the men around him.

"I'm not being a smart ass, I am being honest." She grunted as something went through her shoulder, she looked at Kakuzu and tilted her head; the thing that was stabbing her in the shoulder came from his body.

"Is your name Deshii Akatenchii?" He asked bluntly dragging the tendril he had in her shoulder down slightly.

"That is what the people who know about me call me." She stated staring blankly at the man in front of her.

"Then that is your name." Kakuzu looked down meeting the eyes of the captive.

"No I do not have a name." She blinked, he just wasn't getting it.

"When people call you by something that becomes your name." He muttered shaking his head.

"You only have a name if you exist, I am nothing, I do not exist." Akatenchii breathed out, closing her eyes lightly as Kakuzu's foot collided with her stomach knocking any air she had out of her.

"Why were you following us?" Zetsu ask walking up behind Kakuzu he could smell her slightly lavender scent as it mixed with her blood, which smelled sweet.

"Why was I following you, well no need to play stupid we all know that… why were you following me?" Her question seemed to have irritated her Kakuzu but she got the image that it did not matter if she spoke or not he was going to beat her.

Kakuzu slammed his fist into her stomach watching as she gave almost no response to being hit. "Stop doing that!" He yelled.

"Doing what?" She asked not even flinching as he hit her again causing pain to continue flooding her body.

"Stop answering my questions with a question." He growled this woman was as irritating as Hidan.

"Kakuzu remember we have to keep her alive." Zetsu reminded him knowing that his anger sometimes got the best of him.

"Oh I will keep her alive Zetsu, I may beat the shit out of her but I will keep her alive." Kakuzu glared down at the girl in front of him as she stared with her empty unfeeling eyes, he slammed his fist into the side of her head and watched her blink, those empty grey eyes changed color to dark blue almost black.

"Now tell me why were you following us?" He asked, it was simple, if she did not answer he would try and bring pain into those eyes which challenged so much.

"It was my job." She stared into his dangerous eyes and felt nothing it hurt but it meant nothing.

"What did your job in tell?" He asked following her little staring contest.

"What did it in tell?" She muttered thinking for a moment why does he want to know… oh yeah you are a prisoner that's why he wants to know, she coughed as his fist collided with her side forcing all of the air out of her body and sending the warm waves of pain through her body.

"Stop repeating me, and answer the fucking question." She was making him murderously agitated.

_**Who the hell does he think he is? We are not subordinate to him, he has not earned the right to demand things from us, he has not proved he was dominate to us, none of them did **_A voice in her mind rationed as it often did, but they did capture you._ It was on my own stupid mistake _**They do have you bound to a tree.** _They wouldn't have me bound if it weren't for that weird Zetsu guy _She was lost in the thoughts listening to her inner voice, which rarely mislead her.

"Answer the fucking question; do not make me repeat myself." Kakuzu growled snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Go fuck yourself." She muttered looking straight ahead.

Kakuzu grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "What did you say?" His voice was hot with anger.

"What did I say… I said go fuck yourself." She declared her empty voice unwavering as she felt one of the tendrils pierce her right shoulder weaving through the bone and coming out the other side.

Kakuzu pulled his tendrils out of her body; he forced his knee into her stomach, slammed his palm into her throat, and backhanded her using a chakra enforced punch to the side of her head, he watched her head slump and walked away leaving her bound to the tree for the moment.


	7. Chapter 6 The wolf

Disclaimer I own nothing…damn it, well I still own Akatenchii

This first part of this chapter was written by Riley Killer, I take no credit for her truly awesome work

Ch 6

Five days had passed since Akatenchii had set out on her mission, none of her clones had been received all, being destroyed by the Akatsuki, for her all is a matter of waiting now.

_**In Kirigakure **_

The small apartment was dimly lit; the shadows created by the candles lit around it flickered becoming darker and lighter as the seconds went by. A small figure sat in mediation in the center of the candle circle, the scents of toasted sugar and vanilla moving through their nostrils as they breathed lightly. Their eyes surrounded by dark circles from never sleeping.

_She's been gone for five days now… and no word which isn't like her… the old cunt ain't telling me neither, what's going on god damn it?_ Their eyes opened, their amber irises lit by the light of the candles, the slight balls of flames reflecting back due to the kekkei genkai deep with in them that was hidden for centuries of fine breeding, they opened their mouth revealing two fangs as they sighed, their pupils narrowing deadly, _I should just kill the old hag… Akatenchii would not be happy if I did… hell, I don't think she'd think anything of it really. _

The figure slowly looked around the small room, _I mean, her and the old bastard are the only ones who know I even exist. _They got to their feet, their finger nails slightly curved into claws and their toenails much matching, they how ever were not of any animalistic affinity; they just merely cut their nails that way to form a ragged animal like appearance. Their fangs how ever were most genuine.

A small frown was on their pale lips as they rose above the candles, their short, chin length, boy cut, snow white hair covering their eyes giving them a glowing appearance as they looked around the room, _…they keep me in here like some type of animal… how wise they are… _the female's shoulders shook in amusement, she slowly let her eyes look over to the wolf mask on the wall, _so, if the cat's away, and it's servant hasn't delivered it's position, how long till they send the wolf after it in retrieval? Akatenchii is my only rival in this village… they will know I am the only one who can have even the slight bit of success in retrieving her.. _

_**Perhaps she's run away.**_ A cool hissing came into their mind, making the female grin a feral grin, her teeth shining in the light, the animal instinct in them holding some what a point, they reached up and wrapped the slim pony tail that hung from their shaggy hair around their hand, the only groomed thing it seemed on them, _Akatenchii run away? She'd no sooner kill herself._

_**Then perhaps she is dead.**_ The female frowned at this, slowly starting to walk bare feet against the hard wood floor underneath them, their baggy black pants skimming the top of the floor, _no, Akatenchii is to valuable for anyone to kill, I've worked with her before, I know how she is, she knows she is a tool and obeys, unlike us who have made it clear we shall not be tamed by any being or force of nature. _Her shoulders shook, _Akatenchii is a valuable weapon, and she would not be killed. She would be dominated then used._

"So doushite…. Doushite… haven't I been summoned yet…" She frowned and looked up at the ceiling that was dimly lit like the room, this room had no windows, it had no bed; it only had candles, incense, a pillow in the corner with a simple rug underneath it, sectioned off by a line of candles, and the door. She glared at it loathingly, the door was marked with seals to keep her in and fresh air in, to keep her imprisoned till it was time for her to go and do her job.

Claw marks littered the walls as well as bite marks on parts of a shelf that hung out of the wall, simple trinkets on it; this room had driven her insane on more than one occasion. Her arms hung lightly by her side, sleeveless except for the simple white tank top with a black vest over it and red fishnet that hung down, her eyes moved over towards the floor she was on, it was perhaps the only thing that did not match her appearance, it was completely clean except for the candles that were each in a little bowl.

_**Perhaps they have forgotten about you…. **_The animal instinct murmured, her eyes narrowed and darted towards the door, silently before they murmured, "No, they wouldn't do that, I to am too valuable… the old man only uses me as a last resort."

_**Then perhaps there is now someone better. **_Her eyes narrowed at this thought, and she shook her head, replying, "No, I have killed those besides Akatenchii who are even near remote strength, she is the only one I will listen too, they know she is the only one I give a shit about, there for they would not forget me as I would be more than willing to retrieve her if she wanted to return."

_**And if she doesn't?**_

The woman stopped, finding herself at a pause, if her rival didn't want to come back, then… the woman smiled, "I'd have to one up her and kill the ANBU sent to retrieve us both."

Her eyes shut at the thought of blood and screams, she hated these peoples, there were only two people she saw worth listening to, her rival, and the owner of a Sake booth she visited after every mission. Booze was a comfort to her that she could afford, one that dulled the mind enough to allow her to fall into a semi sleep state. Never once had she slept, therefore she was always awake, alert, and on guard, she was the perfect predator, her rest involved sitting down, eating, drinking, then allowing it to digest before moving on.

She pulled her lips back into a low growl, her fist coming back and colliding hard with the wall beside her, her eyes shut, _Where Is SHE THEN? Why has no one come by my domain with in the past 24 hours, what the hell is going on? I NEED INFORMATION GOD DAMN IT AND I NEED IT NOW! _

_**Perhaps she is not in trouble; she had just merely decided you are not worth visiting any more.**_ The woman flinched at this, eyes softening slightly behind their lids before they opened, Deshii, Akatenchii was the only link to the outside world that she had, the only one she wouldn't attack if they came in with out permission and disturbed her, she was the only one that was like her, only different, tamed, obedient.

Deshii, Akatenchii was the only one she could safely call 'friend.' If that were the case, if she had indeed stopped seeing her because she thought her unworthy of her time….

_I'll kill her._ The woman hissed angrily.

She let her fist fall to her side, eyes shut again before muttering lowly, "Where are ya Aka-Ten-Ba?" Using her little nickname that got on the younger woman's nerves, "I need ya here…" She had no news of a mission, so she could not safely presume there was none, perhaps she was on one though, and forgot to tell her, that had happened before, so maybe this time…

Her eyes narrowed hearing the sound of foot steps against the floor, she stood facing the door, darting to the center of the circle of candles, she watched as seals glowed and the door knob turned, her shoulders tensed, waiting quietly as the door slowly opened, a man stood in front of her, his clothing that of a typical ANBU, he froze seeing her glare, her body launching forward as her hand coming forth and stabbing into the eyes of his mask, blood gushed forth immediately, she wasted no time throwing his body to the side as he screamed in pain, shrieking, "WHERE. IS. SHE!"

1-0-101-0-1

Akatenchii opened her eyes blinking for a moment as sunlight flooded her senses; she was on someone's shoulder bouncing slightly as he jumped. The past five days had been long and they gotten out of the country and across the sea now, she knew the further she got from the border the more her chance of being rescued diminished, although by now she had decided that there was only one person who had any chance against these people her Nee-San Kira, Ookami.

Hidan jumped silently carrying Akatenchii on his shoulder, they had decided to leave her bound as it was a pain in the ass to catch her and two days ago they had tried to un bind her to give her the option to walk on her own, they had to re-catch her when she decided to run for it, knocking Tobi, and Deidara out and cutting up him up before Zetsu came out of the ground and grabbed her legs yanking her down till she was up to her neck in the earth and could not move.

Akatenchii stared down the back of the person she was on, she could tell that it was Hidan because of the scythe, she rested her chin on his back and sighed, she was bored, covered in dirt, and blood; it was like her genin days all over again…. The easy ones anyways.

Deidara looked at Akatenchii as she stared down Hidan's back "Hey look who is awake." He muttered. "Akatenchii yeah." He continued making her look up at him.

"What do you want tranny?" Her voice was empty.

Deidara's eyes narrowed "You had better watch your tongue yeah." He warned then added "what is under your cloak?"

"Clothes…why?" She had started to become suspicious, whenever one of them ask a question pertaining to her weapons, bag, and or garments it usually meant she was about to lose something.

"Well your usual answer to everything is nothing." Deidara chuckled.

"Why would I say nothing when it is not true?" She asked, the shoulder digging into her stomach was becoming uncomfortable.

"It is your typical answer, so it made me wonder if you had anything but pants below your cloak yeah." Deidara smirked at the thought.

Akatenchii shook her head these men were rude, in the past few days she had almost gotten free and would have if she hadn't been grabbed by Zetsu.

She should have killed Deidara and Tobi when she had the chance she knew this now, but her goal was escape not death, and the wounds she inflicted on Hidan should have killed him, but they didn't and in her moment of pausing she was drug into the ground by the over sized lawn gnome.

"So are you actually going to stay awake or are you going to get your ass beaten today again?" Hidan asked dropping from the tree.

Akatenchii blinked and turned her head towards. "I have intentions of staying awake." She muttered.

"You being such a valuable tool, I am surprised that your Mizukage has not sent anyone after your ass yet." He laughed; Zetsu had destroyed her water clones and set traps so that even if there was an attempt at a rescue, it would not be successful.

"One would think that there is something wrong considering it has been five days, but they may not even find anything suspicious for up to a month." Akatenchii stated blankly.

"A month huh? I would say you are royally fucked then." Hidan sneered, if that was the case the Mist would be out of their precious Anbu.

"I suppose you could say I am fucked." She smirked, _or I could say you are fucked, as you will soon have something worse than the devil trailing you._

"You don't seem bothered by the thought." He stated, they had one day before they reached the border of the country.

"Well outside of you people, I can count on one hand how many people know I exist." She looked down his back again resting her chin on his shoulder blade.

"Who the fuck are they?" His voice made her blink, he was demanding but she would dignify him with an answer.

"Not that it matters, but to answer your question, they are my Nee-San, the Mizukage, my weapon crafter, and sponsor, that is it." She stated.

"Well it would seem that you are fucked." Hidan stated. "But you are an Anbu."

"Yeah I am an Anbu." She stated. "Why does it matter?"

"Don't the other Anbu know about you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Actually no, to them I am a story, I am only sent on solo missions since my Nee-San got put in solitary." She stated "And I am usually sent in after everything has gone to hell and they need the job fixed and cleaned up."

"You are the last resort?" Deidara ask causing her to look up at him.

"Well my Nee-San is the true last resort, if I fail or I am already on another mission." She stated tilting her head to the side.

"Your older sister?" Hidan asked. "You have a sister?"

"Kira, Ookami Nee-San is three years older than me, she is the closest thing I have ever had to a friend and we have declared that we are each others family." Akatenchii explained.

"So she isn't your sister." Deidara stated.

"She is not my sister by blood, but she has taken care of me since I was a child and taught me everything I know." She murmured.

"So you two have a bond like sisters." Tobi stated walking around from the other side of Hidan.

"I suppose you can say that, she and I are rivals and friends, we are the only ones who could kill each other, but we won't." She looked at Tobi. "I suppose it doesn't matter but if they send anyone after me, they will send her."

Hidan stopped and looked at the woman on his shoulder. "You say that like they won't send anyone else." He stated.

"Well she only works with me; if they send her with other Anbu she will kill them the instant they get in her way, she is the wolf, she will not fail, so when she gets here unless I stop her, you guys are fucked." She stated closing her eyes and laying her chin against his shoulder blade again.

Zetsu looked at Akatenchii. "She sounds like a monster." He chuckled. "Maybe Leader-sama should hear about her, she could prove useful, or she could die because you are stubborn." He smirked and disappeared into the ground.

"You will not be able to kill her, or capture her and as soon as she sees me, you will bring forth her rage." She stated, opening her eyes as they started jumping again.

_**Back in Kirigakure**_

Her eyes glowed behind her mask she had slipped on as the door opened; she stood over the body for a moment before slowly looking to the left at the man with a hat on, the kanji on the hat read 'Mizukage.' She stared glaring at her from underneath the hat, the old eyes boring into her before she turned to him, her hair brushing the forehead of her mask, before she hissed, "Where is Aka-Ten-Ba? What the Hell is Going ON?" The woman let a snarl slip onto her face, her disrespect disgusted her, but no matter how many times she had beaten her it was never extinguished from her fire like temper.

She took a calming breath, the animal in front of her staring at her with killing intent, she was the only thing that unnerved her, Akatenchii and herself had been brought up together, trained together, beaten together, and while Akatenchii learned, this THING became an animal, obedient to no one but who they chose, sadly, she was the last resort, the only choice. She opened her mouth, knowing the wave of fury that was to come.

_"Deshii, Akatenchii, has been abducted on an informant mission by the Akatsuki."_

She watched the being in front of her tense, the man beside them now dead, the blood pooling around him, slowly they lifted their mask, staring at him, her pale skin glowed in the fluorescent lights, her black outline around her eyes making them always seem to contrast the rest of her face, the single black mark above her right ear that moved across her face till stopping under her left eye at a point making her eyes all the more noticeable.

"Abducted?" She repeated. He slowly nodded, shifting in his robes. "Are you serious? How the FUCK did that happen? Akatenchii is not an amateur, so this better not be some joke bitch!" The Mizukage pulled her lips back into a snarl, her hands clenching into fists as she hissed, "Do you think I have not tried other options? You Know What You Are!"

The woman was silent for a moment, eyes narrowing before she murmured in a dull voice, "Know what I am? Yes, I suppose to Do. I also know you're an Old Hag, and Akatenchii is my friend, so…what is it I have to do?"

The Mizukage sighed, eyes half lidded, of course, if it had to do with the beast's precious 'Aka-Ten-Ba' she would obey, she'd give her life, she scoffed, she was the only one Akatenchii allowed in. She glared before murmuring, "You are to leave the village, retrieve Akatenchii, and then get her back here safely." She turned to leave.

"I want my baby." Her voice was a soft purr, soft, but deadly, "And I want it before I leave." She turned on her heel, snarling to her, "Are you insane, do you think we would give you something like that after last time?" She marched forward and slammed the small woman against the wall, her mask still up, her eyes narrowing, "You killed 10 of my finest ANBU, you slaughtered them with out mercy, and what for! A Candy Bar?"

"I Was On My Period Cunt!" She shrieked, "And I NEEDED CHOCOLATE! It's NOT MY FAULT YOUR FUCKING ANBU CAN'T HANDLE A BIT OF MY BAB-" She was cut off by a kunai slamming into her shoulder, her eyes narrowing as she backed away, yanking it out. She stood silently as she hissed, "Get out of the village, and do your job, Wench." Before leaving.

She stared after her then down at the blood on her shoulder glaring, _**we should kill her. **_


	8. Chapter 7 lessons to be learned

Disclaimer… I still don't own shit go figure, well I own Akatenchii, and Riley Killer owns Kira, Ookami.

Thank you Riley for helping me with this story, I owe you one.

_**Later That day. Kirigakure **_

Ookami tilted her head for a moment and brought a hand onto the shoulder, concentrating and causing her hand to glow a dull green before the wound closed up. She inhaled and exhaled, walking down the hall lit by the lights, it hurt her eyes slightly to walk around here; silently she pulled her mask down, "Fine Ba-Ba." She muttered, "I can't have my baby, I'll take my baby."

She was as quiet as air as she walked, her bare feet making no sound against the tile of the Mizukage's tower's one of many corridors. She turned a corner, spotting an ANBU, and ignoring the stare she got as she walked by, blood still on her shoulder and hands, her feet finally stopped in front of two large doors that towered above her, her eyes half lidded for a mere moment behind her mask before her fingers came up.

Quickly, in a blur, they flew into seals, it was the one thing she was good at, doing her hand signs before they were able to be spotted, hours of practice had caused that, she pressed a hand against the door and stepped back, watching as her hand print on it glowed red before growing into a claw, she brought her hand up then made a fist, cracks formed immediately in each minutiae and groove of the print, the glowing of it concentrating on these cracks before it blew into the room.

Her shoulders shook in laughter as she jumped through the giant hole that was created in the shape of a hand print and looked around. Her eyes landed on it, she smirked under her mask at the chain wrapped around the blade that was shaped into a long sickle, a handle with bandages coming from it and attached to the chain, she tilted her head slightly before leaning forward and lunged, grabbing hold of the chain and swinging it, watching it unravel before flying in a deadly ark towards her.

Her hand came out and caught it with ease; she pivoted into a stance silently before spinning the chain in her hand, she shot it out, watching it wrap itself around a bag, and silently yanked. The black duffle bag flew back towards her, with a sigh, she took off her vest and pulled on the black fingerless that lied inside, her hands flexed for a moment under the cloth as she stared at the metal that over lapped her knuckles with the yin-yang symbol on it. With a dull grunt she also took up the arm guards and strapped them down.

"Ooooh yes, let's get kidnapped, let's get kidnapped by S-class criminals, let's send the beast to do it, let's not give the creature her baby, ooooh yes, let's fuck this up more so!" Her voice was cheerfully sarcastic; her eyes narrowed as she pulled the cloth boots with leather soles on, it was easier to move this way and muffled her footsteps better than those crummy standard sandals. With a grunt she got to her feet and took hold of the duffle bag, she hefted it onto her shoulder and picked up her vest.

She put the strap of the duffle bag in her mouth before she pulled her vest on over her tank top and clothing. Her eyes shut for a moment, she did not bother with a cloak unlike her rival, she went for clothing comfortable to move in, clothing that she felt soothing.

Securing her mask she let out a small groan and zipped her vest up, it was similar to the standard jonin vest, but much different to with it's long fishnet sleeves, letting a grunt she pulled the duffle bag over her shoulder, she didn't have a chance to 'unpack' last time, and they kept replacing the contents in it. She attached to Kusari gama (Chain-sickle) to her hip before muttering, "Smooth Aka-Ten-Ba." She shook her head and launched out of the hole, the ANBU about to attack before she darted through them with ease, the soles of the shoes so worn they allowed her to slide on the tile, "Smooth."

Her feet tapped against the ground as she towards the window, calls for the bastards to get out of her way coming from her mouth as she launched herself down the hall way before crashing through a window in a roll, she smirked as she grabbed hold of one of the street lanterns and felt it unhook before she was flying down towards the ground as it followed the rope. She let go at the last second and rolled on the ground away from it before it crashed into a wall. She turned and stared at the many people watching her, "Get the Hell Outta My Way!" She called, breaking the ANBU masked code of silence, "I gotta get to the Sake Stand and I gotta get there NOW!"

Her feet were silent as she forced herself forward towards the big mass of water ahead of her, the dirt road having small clouds of dust follow her till she skidded to a halt in front of a Sake booth silently, the flaps of it rustling showing the only signs in her presence before she entered, the old man glanced up at her for a moment before pulling a gourd already filled out from under the counter. She was silent for a moment before muttering, "Better make it two."

The old man let out a good natured laugh, "The more the better huh?" She nodded frantically, he pulled out another gourd and she took them both, "Thought so." She smiled nodding to him and strapped them beside each other to her hip before turning and taking off at a run again, ignoring the guards at the gates before launching up into the trees, lifting her mask, and inhaling deeply.

_The scent's five days old… my nose isn't gonna be able to catch it… _She hissed to herself. The animal instinct rang forward however, amusement in its voice as it replied, _**No, but I can. **_She went silent for a moment, stilling on her tree branch and exhaling, "That's true…" She chuckled lowly and brought her still blood stained fingers to her lips, she licked it gently, the tang falling into her taste buds and her eyes narrowed into slits, she felt her teeth grow as a growl exited her, she glanced at her nails, now sharper than before, and smirked under her mask.

She lifted it lightly, inhaling deeply, and then pausing, it was in her system now, and it was east. "Then east is where we must go…" She nodded to herself and took off, her hair whipping behind her as she followed the scent, tracking Usuba, Akatenchii, was not a job for any amateur, but it was a job for Kira, Ookami No Kiri, the Killer Wolf of the Mist.

She chuckled as she thought about this, she was 23, single, and probably one of the most dangerous besides her young student in Kirigakure… who though was now her rival, was also at one time her ward in the art of killing, in being an assassin. She smiled for a moment before murmuring, "It's a wonder that I haven't been killed off so they may keep her as the only weapon... But I suppose everyone must have a plan B."

1-0-101-0-1

Akatenchii was silent as her dysfunctional group continued towards their destination; she had a limited idea where there they were going and according to the people around her she had two days till they got there.

Tobi looked at Akatenchii "Can you feel this?" He asked poking her in the forehead.

"Yes I can feel it when you poke me… Why?" she asked trying to move away from him, having no success as he tried to poke her again.

"You just don't seem to feel anything so I wanted to test your ability to feel." He muttered continuing to poke her.

"Ok well I assure you Tobi I can feel you poking me." She muttered trying to turn her head away from the assaulting hand. "Please stop." She tried to make it a request but there was still demand in her voice.

"You are bossy for someone at the mercy of others." Hidan chuckled slapping her leg.

Tobi continued to poke Akatenchii chuckling as she laid her head against Hidan's shoulder.

Akatenchii stared at him as he continued to poke her; she closed her eyes and exhaled silently, opening her eyes as he poked her in the cheek she turned her head to the side, opened her mouth and sank her teeth into the slightly calloused skin of his hand tasting the sweet metallic blood as it filled her mouth.

"Ouch!...She bit me!" Tobi yelled ripping his hand away from Akatenchii.

"Tobi un you are truly stupid." Deidara stated with humor in his voice.

Akatenchii looked up Tobi's blood was covering her chin "The dumb fucker should have left me alone." Akatenchii stated. The group came to a stop and she grunted as she hit the ground, she watched Hidan walk away from her and looked up at the sky, the blues, and purples of dusk were painting the sky in ever advancing darkness.

Zetsu came out of the ground; he looked at Tobi "It seems your curiosity got the best of you again." He chuckled and sniffed the air and looked towards Akatenchii smirking at the sight of the blood that decorated her face, he walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck hauling her to her feet.

"You have been beaten and bled, yet you show no fear or emotion." He stared at her holding her eye level. "**You are either extremely wise or foolish."** He squeezed his hand around her throat a little.

"I have none of these emotions that you foolish criminals run on." Akatenchii spoke only in a whisper as her throat was being shut off.

Zetsu blinked. "You exibit no emotions and you call us foolish at least we can feel." He lifted her a little higher.

"I have no need for things that will inhibit my purpose." She murmured gaining a half lidded expression.

"You believe that emotions inhibit your job?" Zetsu chuckled to himself.

"If you go into a job and are blinded by hatred, love, happiness, or any other emotion…you are not going to an effective tool as all you will see is your own selfish desire." Akatenchii closed her eyes as she felt her body get slammed into a tree, her head slamming into the rough bark.

"**You are intelligent, but you are so intelligent you are foolish." **His dark half growled. "Emotions make a job more enjoyable, anger, hatred, and a lust for fear amongst other things, make everything better." Zetsu closed the arms length space between him and the Anbu.

"I am foolish eh?" Akatenchii asked looking into the murderous yellow eyes. "You want to see a fool… look around you there are plenty, or better yet look in the mirror." She relaxed her body.

"**You think you are funny?" **Zetsu was getting annoyed by the smug woman.

"No I am honest." Akatenchii tilted her head keeping eye contact with the sylvan creature that had her pinned to the tree, her hands were trapped behind her back but she could feel slack in the rope that bound her wrists together, she twisted her hands as much as her body would allow till she felt her small hand pop out of the rope.

"You are honest; well let's see how long it takes to unlock your emotions." Zetsu muttered leaning his face closer to her, he traced his tongue down her chin taking in the blood which was still wet, but cooling.

Akatenchii blinked as she felt his warm tongue trace along her chin, she had her hands free she just had to wait for the opportune moment to blast him, _**If you move your hand he will feel it.**_ _I know this, what do think I am doing._ She mentally assured herself.

_**Well I would say you are verging on making out with an oversized S-class garden gnome**_.

_Well I am not going to make out with any one if I have my say I am a tool not some toy for the Akatsuki to play with, and they have not earned any of what they have taken. _Her inner voice laughed at her.

_**They are S-Class criminals they do not give a damn about earning anything, if you don't comply they will dominate you and take it through force. **_her mind hissed it was agitated, this was one of the reasons she had locked away her emotions, her inner voice was her emotions they had become an entity of their own, but this way she could not feel as long as she had control. _They will try. _

Akatenchii was trying not to concentrate on the man which was still licking her chin. _**Just wait it is only a matter of time before you lose control and then we will be one again. **_Her mind chuckled darkley. _Even if we become one and I have these emotions that you prize so highly I will always be in control, now shut up and go away. _

Zetsu could tell that Akatenchii was paying no mind to him as if she didn't even feel him licking the blood off of her, he smirked, _**Let's see what we can do before you decide you can feel. **_He smirked at the thought and licked her lip, he still had her held around the neck with one hand, his other hand traveled to the clasps of her cloak, undoing them one by one, he looked down as he exposed her chest and gained a feral grin, her clothes were scanty, she had her chest and stomach bandaged and wore a fishnet shirt.

Akatenchii looked at Zetsu there was now enough distance between them for her to move her hands to her side, she seized that opportunity and blinked when Zetsu traced his black hand around the outline of her breast kneading the bandaged flesh; she forced chakra into her hand and slammed her fist into his face sending him backward. "And you called me a fool." She muttered, jumping up as he ran at her.

"I thought you had her fucking tied up." Hidan yelled in annoyance, watching her jump to another tree. "How am I supposed to pray if we have to keep catching the bitch?" He stood up and jumped into the trees after her.

Akatenchii jumped through the trees trying to keep her balance with her legs still tied together this was a rather difficult task.

Hidan caught up to Akatenchii and looked at her feet. "Shit, she still has her feet tied." He was annoyed with her running, he swung his scythe at her feet and growled in frustration as she jumped and avoided the blade, he threw the scythe again as she was in mid jump and hit her foot which changed her trajectory causing her to hit the tree she was aiming for instead of landing on the branch.

Akatenchii slid down the rough bark of the tree landing on her knees in a kneeling position; she could taste blood in her mouth, and feel something sliding out the corner of her mouth down her chin. She pushed and rocked back to where she was on her feet, grunting as she felt her hands be grabbed and forced above her head, tensing as her body was slammed into the tree and effectively pinned.

Hidan held her wrists in one hand and wrapped his fingers in her short hair yanking her head back exposing her neck. "Where the fuck do you think you are going?" He whispered in her ear.

"Away from you if it isn't obvious." She muttered closing her eyes as her head was slammed into the tree with enough force to make her dizzy.

"Alright smart ass." He was annoyed; it was like she did not know who her fucking boss was.

"I was being honest, it's not my fault you are so stupid that you can't tell the difference between sarcasm and reality." She stated in a matter of fact voice, tilting her head as she was flipped to face him.

"Hey Kakuzu tie her fucking hands so we know she can't get them free." Hidan yelled still holding her hands above her head.

Kakuzu came over to Hidan and bound the girl's hands while Hidan was still holding her. "What are you going to do Hidan?" He asked looking at his partner and the girl pinned beneath him.

"I am going to teach her once and for all that we are her fucking superiors and she will listen to us." He stated.

"Ok, have fun with that one Hidan, just remember DO NOT kill her." Kakuzu was blunt he knew his partner better than anyone.

"I will not kill her; despite her worthiness of being a sacrifice I will not kill her." Hidan turned his attention back to Akatenchii; he looked at the blood which was trickling out the corner of her mouth and down her chin like a crimson stream he gained a grin.

"You are going to be punished." He spoke in a harsh whisper his hand leaving her hair and gripping her chin. "Do you know why you are going to be punished?" He stared her in her eyes which were now a bright green.

"Do I know or do I care?" Akatenchii whispered closing her eyes as his knee was slammed into her stomach causing her to cough, pain flooded through her body making her breath shallow for a few seconds.

"You will watch how you speak to me, I am your superior." His voice was harsh, he grunted as he felt her kick her feet out hitting his shins. "You stupid little bitch!" He yelled slamming the hand that was on her chin into her side making her cough again as more blood came out of her mouth.

"I'm stupid; you are the one who got kicked." She hissed through her teeth exposing their slightly pointed nature, groaning as his hand collided with her cheek and jaw, blood filled her mouth and ran down her chin when she opened her mouth to breath.

"Watch what you say." He growled grasping her chin again; he leaned in and licked the blood at the corner of her mouth.

Akatenchii tried to turn her head as he licked her lips, he was not her companion, lover or anything of that nature, yet he was pinning her to a tree and forcing her to let him. _**This is domination. **_Her inner voice was laughing at the situation.

_This is not the time for you to laugh. _Akatenchii mentally scolded herself. _**Oh but it is, at every turn you have been fucked up by these men, and now judging by the state you are in you are going to experience fucked on a whole new literal level. **_The inner voice was truly pleased.

_Fuck you and shut up I need to think. _Her mind laughed hysterically. _**You are going to experience the literal meaning of fuck you, you can feel physical pain, well get ready to experience the physical meaning of pleasure, ecstasy in its truest form.**_

_Leave me alone… now. _Akatenchii commanded before being brought back to the reality of the situation by Hidan biting her lip.

"It is very rude not to pay attention to your superiors." He whispered, sucking her lip into his mouth sucking on her blood.

"Like you care what is rude." Akatenchii stated through gritted teeth.

Hidan let go of her lip and glared at her. "You seriously need to learn when to stop agitating me." He slammed his fist into her abdomen.

"Or what, you will kill me?" Akatenchii looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with so many emotions that she could not understand, she had seen some of them before in the eyes of the people she had killed, but the main thing shining through she had only seen once, that one time was when Ookami Nee-San killed and ate a man.

Her want to know drove her to ask what emotion it was, and Ookami calmly replied to her _Blood Lust. _Blood lust what did he want to do, kill her?

Hidan smirked "Kill you… no, I am not after your pathetic excuse for a life, you may wish for death though." He pulled her chin towards him capturing her lips, he sucked on her blood coated bottom lip. "Your blood is unusually sweet." He muttered before pressing his tongue against her lips trying to gain entry to her mouth.

Akatenchii clenched her jaw and tried to turn her head and avoid him with no success, she did not see the point in this.

Hidan moved his hand and slammed it into her chest making her open her mouth and gasp, he seized that opportunity and claimed her mouth, he would force her into submission one way or another.

Akatenchii blinked. _Why is he kissing me?_ She tried to shove his tongue out of her mouth having success; she felt her body get lifted by her wrist, and hung so she was affectively off the ground limiting her movement, making her the same height as Hidan.

He continued to explore her mouth enjoying the taste of her blood and her attempts at forcing him out of, he took the opportunity to explore her body with one hand using his other hand to hold her chin.

Akatenchii tried to move as she felt his hand on her stomach, through the bandages she could feel him undoing the them, with her arms in the position they were as soon as he released the tension the bandage unraveled and fell to the ground and she felt his hand under her shirt against her skin.

Hidan slid his hand along her smooth toned stomach smirking as she tried to move away from him. _So you do not want touched. _He slid his hand up her stomach just too where it rested below her breasts, he thumbed the line of her bra watching her close her eyes as he did. He grabbed the soft material and ripped it harshly away from her body.

She opened her eyes as he dropped the material to the ground; turning her head as he trailed his lips down her jaw to her neck, she felt his hand grip her left breast and stopped breathing, there were feelings all over her body that she could not interpret, it was not the pain she had been in before, if anything she was tingling from her head to her toes. _What the hell is he doing, why is my body doing this? _She took in a breath as he pinched her nipple.

Hidan watched this reaction and he could tell from her body even if she didn't know it, her body was excited and wanting. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger, watching as her empty neutral eyes widened slightly. _So you have never experienced anything like this._ He grinned. _I will save the rest of this lesson for another time. _

Akatenchii looked at Hidan as he released her nipple and withdrew his hand from her shirt, the unfamiliar sensation was dancing through her body and she was taking slow shaky breaths trying to control and calm the unfamiliar sensation that was wracking her body.

"Akatenchii, listen to me." Hidan grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I am your superior; we are all your superiors." His voice was stern. "Do you understand, we can all make you feel in one way or another."

Akatenchii breathed out then nodded lightly. _**I told you they were your dominate.**_ _Shut up and go away. _She looked at Hidan as he watched her in thought.

"We can do what ever we want to you when ever we fucking want to." He stated watching her eyes lower she did nothing to acknowledge his statement. "Good, now you will stop trying to run." He was staring her dead in the eyes.

"I will not run." She looked at Hidan and was silent as he unhooked her from the branch and pulled her onto his shoulder.

Hidan walked into the clearing where everyone was around a fire talking about their next stop, he walked over to the group and slid Akatenchii off of his shoulder letting her hit the ground next to Kakuzu. "Stay there." He commanded her walking off.

Akatenchii sighed and sat up, she bent her knees and rested her head against them closing her eyes; she started to meditate ignoring the people around her, the tingling sensation still vibrating around her body.

1-0-101-0-1

Darkness was setting in, the sun sinking below the horizon. Ookami let out a low exhale as she shot through a pair of branches like a rabid dog on the scent of food, she kept her breathing in her nose, making it easier to track the smell that floated in the air stale but sure it was enough that it was hers. She let out a slow breath and then glared over to the side as the wind shifted, drafting a stronger scent towards her.

"Got you now." She changed directions, continuing this process when ever the wind shifted to give her a stronger scent, it was of a lavender essence with a tint of blood, the slight salty smell of the ocean mixed in with it. Her eyes narrowed for a moment behind her mask, her own was that of toasted vanilla and sugar, as it was the cream she used often and the scent of the incense she burned, it also held an animalistic musk and now, the sharp metallic scent of blood entwining it. A soft but deadly mixture.

Her feet were soft as she landed in a clearing quietly, the scent seeming to be the freshest in the past 12 hours she had been moving, she inhaled deeply, then exhaled, there was more than one scent in this place. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, "Aka-Ten-Ba…" She murmured to herself, she sniffed the air silently, one of the scents was fresh, her hand drifted to her Kusari gama, too fresh.

The animalistic side of her shrank back for a moment before she spotted the blood on the tree to her left, her feet moving silently against the ground as she stood in front of it, indents from bindings could be seen, she lifted her mask enough to reveal her mouth and leaned forward, her tongue touching the blood, before she froze. _This is Aka-Ten-Ba's blood… _

She moved back for a moment, exhaling, and inhaling again, the animal moving into control completely before she brought a hand up and curved her knuckles, allowing them to crack loudly, she tilted her head, her neck cracking as well before her eyes moved down to the blood on the ground. She pulled her mask down with a jerk, fully covering her face, "Someone hurt Aka-Ten-Ba…" Her voice was a low growl.

_These Akatsuki…must be some bad ass mother fuckers. _She turned and stared at the droplets of blood on the grass, her eyes traced over the area they led through, spotting small traps as well as alarms. She remained perfectly still, "Hmm…" She smiled, "…I guess that could be fun." She walked towards the traps.


	9. Chapter 8 Garden Gnome

Disclaimer I own nothing…damn my quest for world domination has failed little again…well you know I own Akatenchii and Riley Killer owns Okami.

Thank you **momiji103** for reviewing.

_**Surrounding Woods**_

Two silent amber eyes looked up at the bright red moon; a half lidded expression playing on the pale face of the wolf mask, the scent of blood playing in the air, Aka-Ten-Ba's blood, it was every where in the clearing Okami was in.

_What the hell did they do to ya Aka-Ten-Ba? _She looked around the dark path spying dark drops of blood of the ground.The ground changed texture a head in the path, a grin curled at the corner of her lips under the mask. "What do they think I am… a genin?" She chuckled looking at the disorientation in the ground.

Looking around she spotted a large rock and shook her head sighing, picking up the rock, she paused before she tossed it, watching as it landed in the center of the disoriented path and brought the trap crashing in on itself. She chuckled lowly shaking her head again. _Oh my god._

"Well if that wasn't obvious…. I don't know what is." She looked around, then up and snickered. "Oh of course that is obvious too, I may be an animal but I am not stupid." Her voice came out as rough growl as she looked at the trap that was set up to spring as if some one tried to jump the pit. Looking left she blinked, and then along the right which made her frown, there were traps set to spring in all directions. _**So these bastards have half a brain….**_

Reaching to her kunai hostler she took out two kunai knives, throwing them and setting off the traps, she turned her attention to above her and smirked chuckling lowly, looking at the ground she searched then grabbed another rock and tossed it up breaking a vine setting off the trap. She watched kunai fly into the pit ahead of her landing in the opposite edge of where she stood.

_Childs play. _She shook her head and jumped the pit with ease, "Seriously, do these guys even have a clue? God Aka-Ten-Ba, I got some questions for you…" Her voice was answered by silence and by the faint hint of lavender that was floating in the air. _But first…I need to find you._

1-0-101-0-1

_**Morning**_

Akatenchii scanned the foggy forest silently, most of her captors still sleeping at this time.

_**Where is the Garden gnome? **_Her inner voice piqued. "That's a good question." She whispered looking around, the garden gnome was no where to be seen.

"**What is a good question?"** A dark voice pulled her out of the semi trace like trace she was in. Her head slowly looked up till Zetsu came into view and she lost what balance she had and fell back to where her head was at his feet.

"Nothing." She replied as she began using her elbows to prop herself up.

"**Nothing huh?" **He tilted his head in a quizzical fashion looking at the dried blood that decorated her upper body.

"Yes… nothing." She stated looking into his yellow eyes, noting them scanning over her body.

"**You learn any thing last night?"** He asked meeting her green eyes.

"I learned how to piss off a Blonde, and a Garden Gnome." She muttered without thinking.

_**A what? Did she just call us a Garden Gnome? **_His dark half was stuck between amusement, disbelief, and anger. He shook his head. "Did you just call me a Garden Gnome?" He asked

"No I called the other cannibalistic array science experiment a Garden Gnome." She looked at a tree and blinked as she was hauled to her feet by her hair.

"**You have a smart mouth." **He growled in her ear slamming her into a tree.

"No I am just overly honest." She stated, breathing in as her head was yanked back.

He used his body to pin her to the tree. "Your honesty gets you into trouble." He whispered in her ear.

"I have noticed that you people don't like the truth… It must be a criminal thing." She muttered, tensing as her head was gripped by the hair then slammed into the tree before it was then jerked back.

"**Your down fall is you don't know when to fucking shut up." **The black half growled.

"I hardly ever say anything, and when I do speak you guys don't like what I have to say." She murmured closing her right eye as blood started to flow into it.

Zetsu shook his head. "When you speak you say a smart comment." He muttered.

"No I say a honest comment it's not my fault you guys are too stupid to tell the difference." She breathed out.

Zetsu growled in annoyance and slammed his fist into her side taking her breath away. "You should really learn to shut up, or at least start phrasing your honesty differently." He turned her to face him putting one of his knees between hers grunting in surprise when her one of her knees met his groin, pain spread through his body and he slammed her into the tree.

"**You fucking bitch you will pay for that." **He growled slamming his fist into her stomach and elbowing up into her chin.

Akatenchii felt her body surge with pain and her head spin. _**Good job smart ass, very fucking intelligent. **_The voice cackled distracting her from the beating she was receiving. _**Lets smart off to the S-Class Garden Gnome good going. **_

_Shut the hell up._

_**Oh no, no, no, this is too precious, First you insult him, multiple times at that, then you take away half of his sperm count; damn girl you are on a roll. **_

The voice was beside itself with laughter. _I am serious this is not the time for you to start with your useless laughter. _

Her mental warning seeming to go unheeded as the voice cackled even more. _**Oh your killing me please stop this shit is, just great, the great Akatenchii in over her head, and Okami Nee-San is not here to save your sorry ass, you are fucked five ways from Sunday. **_

_That may be but remember what happens to me happens to you._

The voice quieted heaving in amusement. _**You always get yourself fucked when it comes to these criminals don't ya, you just don't seem to be able to out do them, the best of mist my ass. **_

Akatenchii frowned. _No one ever said I was the best I am just a tool, and neither of us exist. _

She was brought back to reality by her head slamming into the tree making her stare cross eyed for a moment.

"**I am right in front of you, and you will pay attention to me." **Zetsu growled lifting her by her neck, squeezing till his nails bit into her skin and blood ran down her neck.

She looked at Zetsu calmly and relaxed her body as he slammed his knee into her lower abdomen.

He relaxed his hand around her throat and let her slide down the tree. He looked her over her head and neck was bleeding and he could see bruises forming on her stomach.

_**Hmm look at all her blood. **_Zetsu blinked she was distant in the eyes like she was zoned out. He frowned she seemed to do this quite often.

_**Oh yes look at you your and S-Class Punching bag. **_The voice giggled then looked up at Zetsu. _**Well for a Garden Gnome he is Hot at least. **__What? __**You heard me at least you get beat by hot men even if they are garden gnomes, religious fanatics, and bondage kings. **_The voice was blatant. … _Oh no and Okami calls me weird you take the cake on weird. _Akatenchii blinked

_**Hey just remember I am a part of you the part that the Mizukage and your master beat till you locked me away, so what I desire is what you desire. **_The voice was dead serious for once.

Zetsu had enough of this; he smirked and lowered his mouth to her collar bone and bite down drawing blood, also drawing her attention back to him, he locked his jaw in place and sucked on the sweet metallic fluid as it flowed from his bite mark.

Akatenchii stared at him and blinked as she felt him trace his tongue around the bite mark, she took in a deep breath and held it fighting this odd urge to squirm she was not afraid she just did not like to be touched, tied up, or held down. This dislike was spurned from experiences in her youth when Okami trained her.

Zetsu licked the wound flicking his tongue in the deep teeth marks, he could feel the tension in her body. _**So you dislike this situation. **_His dark half chuckled silently. _This could prove most entertaining. __**Indeed. **_

She let out the breath as she felt him trace his lips up to her neck; she fought an involuntary shiver as he started tracing his tongue over the half circle puncture marks that his nails had left.

_What is happening why is my body doing this? Why can't I control it? _Her ever calm voice held curiosity in it. _**Emotion stupid, these are called hormones, they are not something you can lock up, cast aside, or control they are just there. **_The voice stated. _I can ignore them. __**Oh yes ignore them they will just get worse then, till you can't control them. **_

Zetsu looked into her distanced eyes and sensed the battle; he snickered and licked the cut on her head bringing her attention back to him. "That is a very bad habit."

He brushed his lips against hers and paused for a moment, he felt some of the traps go off; three of them had been set off last night, and when he checked them no one was there. _**We will play again another time onna. **_His dark half was displeased by this as he withdrew from her letting her slide down the tree.

Akatenchii blinked and watched Zetsu disappear into the ground.

_**That was close. **_Her inner voice was shaky.

_Indeed it was close to something but I have no intention of finding out what it was close to. _She closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree.

_**Akatenchii you are not that naïve. **_The voice chuckled.


	10. Chapter 9 I'm coming

Disclaimer… I own nothing, but Akatenchii.

Thank you Riley Killer for fixing my fuck ups and for helping me over all.

I am glad you like the story vexivicious thank you for reviewing.

Thank you for reviewing vonnie-seiyuki-chan I tried to be descriptive, I am glad you liked it.

_**Some where in the woods.**_

Okami frowned as another boulder dropped inches from her nose; she rolled her eyes lightly, muttering, "Ya know..." Finishing in her thoughts, _this is getting really annoying... _ She glanced to her left for a moment before glancing to her right, her eyes moving to the corner of the eye holes in her mask each time before she scanned again, "Alright… that's the 127th boulder that's tried to crush me..." She jumped up onto it and pulled out a kunai from the hostler on her belt, "And this is the eighth kunai I've used."

_Better keep track so after I kill these bastards for getting in my way while trying to get Aka-Ten-Ba I know what to take from their bodies as payment. _She shook her head, white hair shaking back and forth like a tail as she did so before she crouched on the boulder; she twirled it in her finger and shot it out towards a vine, then ducked down behind the boulder as a group of shuriken flew to where she was standing moments before, "Hrm..." She let out a noise of annoyance.

_**This is childs play, they take me for some genin? No doubt they've been told we were going to come... **_Her animal instinct complained, she nodded to this, only to murmured lowly, "It's because we're nonexistent, remember?" _**Hai hai.**_ She looked for another spot that was open and could only spot that vine she just cut, silently she jumped back onto the boulder and took off through the air, her hand latching into it and quickly scampering up it before sitting on the tree branch. She caught a better view now through her mask as she studied the wires that were connected to various traps, silently she picked up a pinecone on the tree and threw it up and down, then sighed as she launched it into a particular wire.

Traps began to collapse in on themselves, kunai barrages flew towards the boulder, shuriken whizzed from different directions, and finally an exploding note landed and blew a nice blast that caused the tree she was in to set a flame. Launching herself backwards, she landed on a different branch. She glanced over her shoulder, frowning, _who ever did this was in a hurry, they only set traps in a mile long diameter perimeter... they obviously dunno... who they're fucking with._

"How insulting." She huffed crossing her fish net sleeves over her vested chest, shaking her head, she muttered lowly, "Now... " She inhaled, her animal still in control as she spotted more blood. "Follow the red brick road..."

1-0-101-0-1

Zetsu looked at the travesty that was his traps, he set them in order according to rank, from Genin to Anbu. _**All of these traps have been set off, but none of them have claimed any lives. **_

His eyes scanned the area, he sniffed the air. _**No blood nothing but the scent of animals. **_His eyes narrowed. "Animals, no that can't be right there would be tracks, blood, or bodies of some sort." He was annoyed, but a thought came to mind.

"**What about that creature Akatenchii mentioned the other day" **It was a spoken thought.

"That is a possibility." He frowned looking around it was someone not some thing and he would find out who.

1-0-101-0-1

Okami sniffed the air. "Someone is close." The scent of sweat, blood, and pine filled her senses. She jumped in a tree and looked back in direction in which she came from, chuckling as an Anbu walked into her line of vision.

_Oh yes, the Mizukage does not trust me so that old bastard sent an Anbu. _Her eyes glowed with murderous intent behind her mask. _**Kill him. **_

Her hand flew into her bag and pulled a kunai, without hesitation she leaped from the tree landing in front of the Anbu, before he could block, her hand flew out slicing his throat making a fine blood mist spray from him and blood splatter down onto his clothing and chest.

Bringing the kunai to her half parted lips she traced her tongue down the bloodied edge. _**Hmm not bad. Clean blood, how unusual for an ANBU. **_She turned her eyes to the body a feral grin played on her lips. She knelt near the body, removed its shirt and vest, then she carved into the chest. I'M COMING GO HOME FOOLS.

She stood up and looked down at her work, grinning she turned and walked away from the body gaining the heavier trail of Akatenchii's scent and blood droplets.

_**Hmmm… We must be close.**_

1-0-101-0-1

Zetsu moved swiftly examining the traps that failed to produce any bodies. **"What the hell, nothing, no blood, only kunai and shuriken this person must be talented." **He frowned. "This could be most problematic."

He continued forward, all traps were set off, every single one of them; even his ANBU rank traps were set off.

"We need to move, if this person could get past all of the traps she could prove very problematic." He sniffed the air… blood; he looked around and spotted a body.

Moving to investigate this find he blinked at the sight the fell before him. "I'm coming go home fools." He scowled. "We need to stop playing in the woods and go to head quarters." He went disappeared into the ground.

1-0-101-0-1

Okami's feet hit the ground silently, she stared around the camp sight, four asleep, one to be unsure about, and then her student. She leaned forward and brushed a hand over her cheek, slapping a hand over her mouth to cause the inhale of gasp, she looked over her, "What have they done to you?" She breathed lowly, and then shook her head, slowly gripping the woman gently and pulling her onto her shoulder, she glanced around, finding the scythe, she heard a grunt and hissed, "Be quiet."

She spotted the scythe next to the white haired man. She stared at it skeptically, a small frown on her lips as she remained undetectable. Silently, she set Akatenchii down back in the tree, murmuring, "I'll be back." And jumping off into the trees again, she would watch from a distance, and then plan a strike. She remained still and silent, one with the tree as the odd creature with the Venus fly trap on his head slid underneath her feet, not noticing her as she kept her weight feather soft, watching him move back towards her oddly student and rival.

Akatenchii was silent acting as if nothing had happened; she looked at Zetsu as he entered the clearing.

"Wake up!" He yelled watching his comrades slowly stir from their sleep.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass?" Hidan growled sitting up.

"We need to get to head quarters." Zetsu stated looking at the other four men as they started to get to their feet.

"Well it is obvious we need to get to head quarters yeah… but what has you rushed hmm?" Deidara looked at Zetsu.

"The only body I found was the body of an ANBU from mist, his throat was slit and his chest had a little message carved into it." Zetsu was starting to get annoyed.

"And what did this message say?" Kakuzu breathed out, he was ready to be rid of the ANBU that he was currently stuck with.

"The message said I'm coming go home fools, this person is evidently cocky and good enough to get through all of the traps, so we need to leave." Zetsu closed his eyes for a moment he was annoyed with the delay.

Okami fought back a growl from her tree, watching silently as the creature spoke, _I am not cocky. You stupid mutated cabbage patch kid…. _She smirked under her mask as the animal in her hissed, _**I just give full warning….you're fools for taking Aka-Ten-Ba from me…**_ She was yanked from her thinking as she watched again.

"This person got through all of your traps Zetsu Senpai?" Tobi asked in a bit of shock.

"Yes Tobi this person got through all of them." Zetsu was starting to get impatient.

"Enough delay then un." Deidara stated reaching his hand into his pouch, letting his hand eat some clay.

Akatenchii watched her captures as they prepared to leave she was leaning against the tree still, being silent. _**This is a fucking three ring circus. **_She breathed out in a very soft sigh forcing all of the air from her body. _Must you add your input all the time? _She had escaped reality for the moment. _**What I think is what you think so yes. **_Her voice was odd some times. _Of course. _She was snapped back to reality by someone shaking her.

Deidara shook the scantly dressed woman. "Hey un! Come back to reality and breath." He stated holding her by her shoulders laughing as she took in a soft breath and looked up at him; her eyes were as black as the night the color put ever precious stone of dark luster to shame.

Akatenchii blinked and took a couple of slow measured breaths "I stopped breathing?" She looked into the blondes exposed turquoise eye.

"Yeah." He smirked at her, and grabbed her shirt front pulling her to her feet.

He closed his hand then opened it as the mouth spit out a clay bird he threw it and watched it expand. "I'll take her, seeing as my art is fast and it will take me about 15 minutes to get there from here, instead of and hour yeah." He looked at Zetsu.

"Well then don't just stand there Deidara, go." Zetsu growled looking at Akatenchii as she stood with the front of her cloak open and her chest covered only by fishnet and blood.

Deidara grabbed Akatenchii's arm and jerked her into his body to where her back was against his chest, he wrapped one arm around her chest bring his hand to rest on the side of her breast, his other arm wrapped around her legs restraining any movement she would have had.

Akatenchii closed her eyes. _**This getting carried thing is getting old. **_She shook her head although she agreed she was not about to struggle as she knew had a decisive disadvantage. _There isn't anything I can do at the moment._

She took a slow breath. _**Could be worse. **_Her inner voice chuckled. _Yeah how could it be worse? _She just had to hear this one. _**You could still be being molested by a garden gnome instead of being held by a blonde transvestite. **_The voice rolled with laughter.

Deidara jumped onto the back of his art still holding the seemingly entranced woman, he smirked as his hand started licking her, this did not bother her then again he supposed if he had Zetsu and Hidan lick blood off of him that a hand licking him would not bother him either.

_**Hey guess what… **_The voice was rather excited. **Akatenchii you are supposed to guess.** There was a hint of agitation and she could careless. _I don't need to guess when I can feel. _She was trying to ignore the fact that she was getting licked, but she was snapped out of this when she felt something bite down on her.

Deidara held her still as his hand bit down on her breast licking the flesh, he felt her body go still, all breathing stopped. He chuckled and smirked as she turned to face him, her dark eyes had a look of shock to them.

"Stop touching me." She looked into his eyes and watched them darken just a bit.

"You don't seem to realize your current situation un." Deidara's eyes narrowed on hers.

"I am no fool, I am fully aware of the situation I am in." Akatenchii looked unfeelingly into the turquoise sea in front of her. "I know who you are I know what you are capable of, and I also know that if you were going to kill me you would have done it already, you would not have pussy footed around with my pathetic excuse for an existence."

Deidara nodded. "You are right; if it was not ordered that you were to be alive you would have been killed." He stated. "So un, Zetsu told us that you were following us, why?"

"The same reason you were following me, orders." She forced herself to relax against Deidara looking down at the scenery that was passing below.

"Orders hmm, what were your orders?" He asked moving the hand from her legs, slowly tracing it up her body to her chin making her face him.

Akatenchii fought odd sensations that went up her body causing her to almost shiver. "My orders are none of your business." She stated looking into his eyes once more.

"Well you are the captive, therefore it is my business yeah." Deidara held her chin giving her no option but to look at him.

"Well I may be a tool but I am not going to tell you my orders." Akatenchii was very matter of fact.

"Incase you have forgotten you have been captured un, I am your superior." He pulled her face a little closer. "If I tell you to do something you do it." His voice was a harsh whisper.

"And what are going to do if I don't?" She blinked. "You just admitted you aren't going to kill me."

"No I'm not going to kill you un." He moved his hand to her hair and pulled back twisting his hand slightly making her head turn to the side. "But I can do other things to you yeah."

Akatenchii raised an eyebrow at the threat. "What are you going to do, use interrogation tactics on me?" She relaxed her body more there was nothing he could do that had not already been done before.

"Hmm you are intelligent I have many interrogation tactics." He was dead serious and getting annoyed at her empty unfeeling eyes, they were like Itachi's, but they weren't cold or hateful.

"Tactics, hmm let me see, you could shove bamboo under my nails, cover me in thousands of tiny cuts and the cauterize the wounds then start over, you could start removing small limbs like my fingers or my toes, or even use a little water torture, you could whip me till I bleed, or pull every joint out of socket, then break my bones." She yawned lightly. "I can go on all day I am an Anbu interrogation is one of my specialties."

He smirked and leaned his face to where his nose was touching hers. "For an Anbu you were awful easy to catch un." He watched her eyes narrow on his slightly.

"Yes it would appear that I should not be an Anbu with how easy I was for you to capture, I mean I ran like a bitch." She strained against the hand that was holding her hand. "I was ordered not to fight."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "This is why you did not fight us."

"I did only what I had to, to get away from your white haired comrade, which was not difficult." She closed her eyes.

"But you did not expect my art?" He asked with a bit of a grin.

"I have to say no the spider caught me off guard and was your saving grace." She sighed as she felt him let go of her hair, wrapping his arm around her waist.

1-0-101-0-1

Okami watched as the plant man went into the ground, and the other men took off in the same direction as the bird. "Aka-Ten-Ba I will take you back." She whispered taking off through the trees following the men. _What the hell did they do to make her react like that? _Her eyes narrowed on the men before her. _**They hurt her. **_Her beast snarled. _**Kill them, make them pay. **_She could taste her rage as it boiled to the brim._ No, not yet, I still need them alive, if they die, then I have no chance to track Aka-Ten-Ba down._

"Does Zetsu even know what got through his traps?" Hidan asked looking at Kakuzu.

"Fuck if I know Hidan." Kakuzu grumbled looking ahead as they ran.

"Kakuzu senpai I know a quicker way from here." Tobi stated as they came to a split in the path.

"Then fucking tell us Tobi don't just stand there." Hidan scoffed as Tobi had completely stopped now.

Tobi looked at Hidan and walked over to a tree he performed several hand signs and touched his hands to the base of the tree making an entrance at the base appear.

"What the hell?" Kakuzu walked over to the tree. "Where does this go?" He looked at Tobi.

"This goes into the base it is an entrance that only leader, Zetsu and myself know about." Tobi stated crossing his arms. "And now you and Hidan know about it." He chuckled and walked down into the entrance.

Hidan raised an eyebrow then shook his head and walked into the entrance, Kakuzu followed silently.

Okami dropped out of the tree she was in as she watched as the men disappeared from view and the entrance started to close, she slid in and looked around. _**It could take a while to find Aka-Ten-Ba. **_Her beast growled silently, she moved to a wall and letting darkness surround her. _She may not even be here yet. _This thought was followed by a frown underneath her mask as she moved through the shadows.


	11. Chapter 10 You are a fool

Disclaimer I own nothing, but Akatenchii, Riley Killer owns Okami.

Thanks again to Riley Killer for fixing my fuck ups and helping me out in general.

Ch 10

Deidara looked down as the rock came into view; he made his art land next to it. He held Akatenchii as he jumped off of the bird.

Akatenchii looked at the sky as she was carried. _**This is getting very annoying. **_Her inner voice was not pleased that she was being carried again. _As much as I may not like it I do not have a choice in the matter right now so stop whining._

She came back to reality when she heard an explosion and felt herself being carried again.

Deidara entered the head quarters holding the woman to him, he heard the entrance close behind him.

"Deidara-san, take her to leader and see what he wants done with her." A voice caught Akatenchii's attention; she turned her head towards the direction of the sound, scrolling her eyes up the length of the tall figure. _**It's a Giant. **_Her inner voice snickered.

"Where is he at Kisame?" Deidara asked.

"His office." Kisame stated looking down at the woman in Deidara's arms, before turning and leaving.

Deidara started walking down a hall of the cave. "I should advise you not to stare or speak out of turn with leader." He stated as he came to a door.

Akatenchii looked at the door. "Come in Deidara." Was all she heard before Deidara opened the door and walked in.

All of the men who aided in her capture were in the room along with her belongings and a woman with blue hair.

"Usuba Akatenchii." A voice drew her attention upwards, she found herself looking at a man who was just a little taller than her, he had multiple piercings on his face, and startling orange eyes. _**Rinngan eyes. **_Her inner voice had fascination to it,she found herself unable to break eye contact.

"What are you staring at?" The cold voice made her blink. "Nothing." She muttered still looking him in the eyes.

"Well if it is nothing then stop staring." He looked at Deidara. "Deidara you can put her down she isn't going anywhere." His voice was icy cold.

"Yes leader." Deidara muttered letting Akatenchii's feet touch the ground before he released her.

"So you are Akatenchii." Leader muttered walking up to her slowly. "From what I have been told you were quite the hand full."

Akatenchii blinked. _**Hand full oh boy you have no idea just what we are. **_Her inner voice chuckled.

"From what I have heard you have never failed a mission till now… is that true?" His eyes narrowed on her.

"I suppose you could say that." She tilted her head to where her hair slide covering half of her face.

"You have a body count over 500 and in one night you took out a unit of 60 shinobi from Konoha." He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "You have even assassinated the leaders from the former Whirlpool country, Tea country, and the Wave country."

"Yes I assassinated them, what is your point?" Akatenchii asked watching anger flash in his eyes.

Okami watched this interrogation from the hall, her pony tail swishing silently as she shook her head leaning against a rock, her eyes narrowing for a moment as she watched behind her mask, then felt the rock shake, she stilled, staring as it began to fall away, _Fuck._

_**Fool, move away now!**_ Her feet moved silently against the ground as she darted out of the hall way into a room then into another hallway. Eyes narrowed hearing the rock crash.

"Pein." The blue haired woman was looking at the overly pierced man in front of Akatenchii as her attention was out the door.

"Go check it out Konan." Pein muttered watching as Konan left the room.

Okami fought back a low growl as she quickly put distance between her and the room, she needed to be able to hear what the hell was going on, but she couldn't do that if they were patrolling. Glancing up, she spotted crevices in the rocks of the cave, her feet launched her up, hefting herself onto the slight over throw of a rock that led to a rather nice inner cave, she slowly began to army crawl into the darkness, settling herself and hiding from view, hearing the foot steps come and drift away. She glanced around for a moment, _ I will stay here till they stop for the night._

"As I was saying you are very skilled." Pein looked into the bored face of the assassin before him.

"Yes I know what I have done now what do you want?" Akatenchii inquired looking into Pein's eyes.

Pein tensed his hand in annoyance. "I want you to join my organization, join Akatsuki."

Akatenchii blinked. "Join Akatsuki, that is what you want from me." She breathed out. _**The worst he can do if you say no is kill you. **_Her inner voice was actually serious. _I know and if he does that he will inevitably have Okami-Nee-san after him. _She closed her eyes deep in thought.

_**That don't bode well for him, and this don't bode well for you. **_This was bad and she knew it she was in the beast lair and there was currently no way out, but she did not want to be part of this organization.

"Well… what do you say?" Pein asked unaware of her internal conversation.

"No." Akatenchii stated opening her eyes looking into the now angry eyes.

"No." Pein repeated in a cold angry tone her single word.

"That is right no I may be a tool but I have a free will." She looked into his dangerous eyes.

"You say you are a tool, well once the Mizukage is done with you because you have outlived your usefulness he will dispose of you and your talents." Pein stated calmly.

"That is his choice, as I do not exist it does not matter." Akatenchii breathed calmly.

Pein clenched his jaw in anger. "Akatsuki is going to rule the world; we need talents like yours'."

"Seek them else where." Akatenchii closed her eyes. _**I think you are pissing him off. **_Her inner voice was amused. _No really._

"If you do not join you will not go back to your village, as it will do me no good to send you back there." Pein gripped Akatenchii's chin, watching her open her eyes.

"Very well, I still say no." She murmured feeling his grip tighten on her chin.

"You are a fool; the members will have full access to you whenever they want, for whatever reason." Pein looked into her eyes. _No fear, no indecision, just and empty night sky. I will have her join, either she will be willing or she will be forced but she will join. _

"Alright." Pein looked behind him at the men. "Do with her as you please just get her out of here." He ordered. "Do not kill her… any of you."

Zetsu smirked and walked over to Pein and Akatenchii, he put his arm around Akatenchii's stomach pulling her into him in one harsh movement.

_**Hey look it's your friend the Garden gnome again. **_The voice giggled. _Shut up. _Akatenchii let out a slow breath as she felt herself being carried again. _**Aw but I don't want to shut up and you know you don't want me to shut up. **_The voice was sort of chiding. _Oh believe me I do. _Akatenchii grunted as she was dropped onto a cold hard surface.

"You always seem distracted Akatenchii." Zetsu murmured looking down at the Anbu who was now lying on the floor at his feet.

"I suppose." She muttered. _**Garden Gnome, hey you're all alone in a room with a Garden Gnome…aren't you lucky.**_ The voice chuckled.

"**You suppose, you are even a little distracted right now, what kind of shinobi are you?" **He tilted his head.

"The kind that if I wasn't tied up could easily kill you." She muttered looking up as a dark look crossed Zetsu's face and he started laughing.

"You are in no place to kill anyone even if you do get untied, and in the situation you are in I would watch your threats." He warned.

"They are not threats Zetsu, I am not stupid, what I said was simply a fact." Akatenchii stated.

"**Even if it is a fact I would watch what I say if I were you." **He warned. "Others will not take your statements so simply." He turned and left the room.

_**Well your alone in a room what are you going to do next? **_The voice had very gaudy sarcasm. Akatenchii started working at her hands, they were small and she could dislocate her bones easily. "I'm gonna get my hands free." She muttered softly.

She popped her shoulder blades out of place and brought her hands up and over her head popping her bones back in place. _This is easier. _She started working on her hands first by dislocating her thumb and starting to pull, after about 15 minutes she sighed. _This could take a while._


	12. Chapter 11 The bogey man

Disclaimer… I still own nothing…oh damn reality sucks, but on a brighter note I own Akatenchii.

Thank you sakura7403 for reviewing I am glad you like it I try to update as often as I can but school can be a bitch.

Ch 11

Akatenchii hand been working at her wrist for several hours in silence, the only results she had yielded were her hands bleeding, and the tendrils tightening, she sighed in her discontentment. _**This shit sucks. **_The voice in her head growled in agitation.

_I know this isn't yielding any immediate results but we have to keep trying, it at least gives us something to do. _She grunted as she felt her hand pop, she looked down, the tendrils on her left hand was now around the center of her hand.

_**Well hell, that worked nicely the blood created lubricant. **_There was something close to relief in the voice.

Akatenchii brought her hands to her mouth and bit down on the tendrils that surrounded her left hand. _Maybe gnawing will do something. _She tasted the blood which coated the tendril as she chewed at it.

1-0-101-0-1

Okami looked out from the out cropping rock she had been laying on; it had been hours since she had seen a single person pass by and the scents of anyone near was rather dull. _**The area has been clear of activity for hours, not a sound from any direction. **_Her beast was simple in statement. She quickly was finding herself annoyed with it, it was disregarding anything thought of someone being hidden. Able to hide the scent perhaps.

She moved to the craggy ledge and looked down, her eyes narrowed as the scent of blood drifted faintly to her. _That is Aka-Ten-Ba's blood. Meaning she's shed it again… that mean's its fresh…_

The scent however faint was fresh. _**We should find her while we can. **_

Okami frowned although this was her friend, student, and rival she had no intention of getting captured. _I will wait. _Her animal instinct snarled angrily, she just shut her eyes lazily, it quailed itself as she gained control of it easily. Her animal like nature calming it.

The silence in the hall ensued for several antagonizing minutes before crawled silently towards the edge, she laid a few more minutes, staring around, eyes taking in every detail of the room before she lowered herself to the floor and darted to the side, her mask a mere white blur compared to light that was in the room, only to disappear in the shadows, she immediately cut back a small sigh of relief as she stretched her legs, then began to move towards where the scent was drifting from.

1-0-101-0-1

Akatenchii ground her teeth against the tendril, slowly it was starting to yield, but not as much as she desired. _**This shit is like biting metal, and it taste bad. **_Her inner voice complained. _What do you suggest then? _Akatenchii had stopped biting the bitter tendril.

_**Fuck I don't care just don't bite it, maybe you should try pulling your hand out again. **_She sighed and returned to pulling at her hand, feeling the tendril start biting into her hand again.

_If I mangle my hand I will no longer be useful. _Akatenchii could feel the tendril ripping her skin.

A sound made her stop and look up at the door; the handle jiggled and then was pulled open. _**Busted. **_The word was drug out in her mind as she watched a figure enter the room.

"Well well, look what I found." The figure stated looking down.

"…. Okami Nee-San?" Akatenchii breathed out the name in a question.

"Who were you expecting? The boogey man?" Okami smirked kneeling beside Akatenchii lifting her mask lightly..

"No, you would have ate him already, and I am not sure what to expect anymore." Akatenchii returned to pulling at her hand, she could feel it sliding. Okami was silent as she observed this.

"What the hell is up with your hand?" Okami grabbed Akatenchii's wrist, examining the black fiber that bound it.

_This fiber is constricting every time she pulls on her wrist. Cutting into her skin, Akatenchii, god you're stubborn, no wonder I could smell the blood from a mile a way, and if these bad asses are as good as I think they are… they'll be smelling it soon too…_

"I have spent the entire time I have been in this room trying to get my hand free." Akatenchii muttered. "I got the damn thing to the center of my hand, but every time I pull on the tendril it tightens."

"Have you tried biting it?" Okami asked as she went over and closed the door to the room. Thinking, _I need to lessen the smell as much as possible, that way I can buy enough time to get her hands loose._

"Yes, it is like biting metal and it taste horrible." Akatenchii sighed.

At this, the elder woman shook her head. "Have you tried cutting it?"

"With what, I can't reach my kunai, I can feel it but, I can't reach it." Akatenchii closer her eyes as she pulled again getting the tendril to slip to where it was just below her knuckles.

"Well you seem to be in quite the predicament, if you ask I might be able to get your kunai for you." _Maybe you shoul've paid extra attention when I was teaching you how to bend your legs to get what you want all those years ago… when I bound you up an left you till you'd give up… tsk tsk, should've learned._ She was cut from her thoughts by her old student staring at her silently.

"Can you reach into the lining pocket of my cloak and give me the kunai, please." Akatenchii asked.

"Wow you said please, they must've fucked you up pretty bad." Deciding to oblige Akatenchii, Okami moved towards her and knelt again before she reached into her cloak grasping the kunai, she withdrew her hand and looked at the kunai then at Akatenchii and grinned.

"How are you going to hold the Kunai and cut that thing at the same time?" She asked.

Akatenchii blinked. "…Can you cut them?" Her request fell calmly on the room.

"Well I can do just about anything." Okami stared for a moment at the kunai contemplating as she waited for the request. She was no dog; she took no orders, only questions or suggestions held answers and results.

"Will you cut them?" Akatenchii breathed out relaxing her hand temporarily.

"Hmm, will I cut them; yes, I will, only because you are not seeing a way that is rather easy to cut them yourself…" She knelt down silently and murmured, "What the hell are these things anyways?"

" They are tendrils, they came from Kakuzu." Akatenchii was tilted her head as Okami slid the kunai between her wrists.

Okami pulled the kunai in one harsh movement letting the tendril slide down the blade, smirking when it finally gave, she chuckled lowly, "Tendrils eh? Hmm… nasty little bastards…" She glanced around for a moment before looking at Akatenchii, "well you have your hands free, and I really want to take a shower." Okami stood up, dropping the kunai at Akatenchii's side, "So I guess I'll come rescue you when I find a way out of here. Or you run out and get away, in which I'll follow…"

"Take a shower? There are too many people here for you to go foray in the hallways." Akatenchii grabbed the kunai with her right hand, and started cutting the tendril out of her left hand.

"Nah, they are asleep I spent a while in the halls." Okami murmured, "Plus, with the scent of your blood in the air, I only got a short amount of time before someone comes to investigate, so I'll take a shower quickly and go back into hiding… it's what I'm good at anyways…" She looked at Akatenchii then smiled, "Plus, if I don't, I'll start to smell, and being scentless at the moment is a matter of survival, or smelling like this cave, which ever comes first, and right now, I smell of your blood, so I really need a shower…"

"I would not be so sure." Akatenchii switched her attention to cutting the tendrils off of her right wrist.

Okami shook her head as she turned and went into the hall, closing the door behind her silently, she would have to be quick, pulling her mask down and inhaling she darted back into the shadows, moving quickly down the halls to where she smelt water and soap.

Akatenchii shook her head. _**Good luck with that Nee-san. **_There was a hint of worry in the voice that rang silently in her mind.

_What are you worried about? Okami can take care of herself. _She looked down at her feet which were still bound. _**Let's hope she does a better job than you. **_The voice snickered. _**Cause you got your ass caught.**_


	13. Chapter 12 This is what he calls pain

Disclaimer… I still don't own anything but Akatenchii but I can dream. Riley Killer owns Okami I take no credit for the character.

Yuki Hikari, Thanks for reviewing, I am glad for your review, I try not to be repetitive, but this is my first fic, so it seems I have sinned, forgive me.

KrystalKamichi13 Thank you for your review I am glad you like the story, I try to update often but school can be a bitch especially with homework and projects (Ugh!), well I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thank you for your reading help Temari, and thanks for recommending my story to your friends.

Ch 12

Okami moved swiftly down the hall, her eyes half lidded, she had found a bathroom earlier during her sneaking around to find Akatenchii, she sighed in relief, it was a good thing she did to… it was coming in handy now. She desperately needed to shower.

She was able to sniff it out with in minutes, her eyes breathing steady as she opened the door, staring at it. The bathroom was rather simple; it had a toilet, a sink with a mirror above it, and some cabinets to the side, she moved forward and opened it, stifling a giggle at the hair products inside. The shower was in the corner, it was a walk in, the shower's faucet head was tall and rather broad. _Damn. _She tilted her head looking at the shower stall, then stepped foreword starting to disarm. _I have to wonder just whose shower I am using…._

_**Some one big and tall, ain't it obvious?**_

1-0-101-0-1

Hidan walked down the hall, he sniffed the air, there was the sweet metallic scent of blood, and not just any blood, Akatenchii's blood.

He turned and went towards the source of the smell. "What did the bitch do now?" He questioned softly to himself. _We were told not to kill her, but why is the scent of her blood so thick? _

He passed the bathroom. _Kisame must be taking his typical late night shower. _He continued down the hall blinking as the scent got thicker.

1-0-101-0-1

Akatenchii closed her eyes and leaned back, laying her hand on her chest. _**Well this is shitty, and silent. **_The silence that had surrounded her was broken. _Oh well, I rather enjoy the silence._

Akatenchii sat up; she still held the kunai in her hand. She brought the kunai to the tendrils, moving it in a sawing motion.

The tendrils started to split, it was sort of like a fraying rope but the fibers held together like little pieces of rubber.

Akatenchii looked up as she heard the door open; she saw a figure standing in the doorway. _**Heh you're fucked. **_Her mind chuckled.

Hidan looked down at Akatenchii, her hands were free, and she had a kunai cutting at the tendrils. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He rushed foreword.

Akatenchii rolled to the side, she felt the tendrils snap, and slammed her hands into the ground forcing herself to her feet.

He turned on the balls of his feet facing Akatenchii. _She has a kunai. _"Where the fuck did you get that?"

She looked up into the eyes of the man who was in the room with her; her vision was compromised by the light coming in from the hall. _**Hey it's Snow white.**_

Akatenchii twisted to the side as he rushed at her, slamming the kunai into his shoulder as her ran past her. _Don't draw attention. _

"You are a stupid bitch!" Hidan yelled, the stab in the shoulder was not expected, but it did feel good.

_**With his loud ass that just went to hell…**_ Her eyes narrowed as he rushed her again, he had no weapon with him, but she did.

His eyes locked on her. _She is quick, but she doesn't realize how much this is in my advantage. _He smirked rushing her again, she twisted just like he expected, as she did this he slammed his hand into her shoulder watching her falter, before he felt the sweet ecstasy of the blade as it sliced down his arm.

_I can't kill her, but I can fuck her up. _He grabbed her free hand as it came at his face, and grunted as he felt her knee slam into his groin. "You fucking whore, you will pay for that." He growled, his voice fell in a harsh whisper as he spoke. He locked his thighs around her knee, she was stuck to him.

Akatenchii kicked the side of his knee, then brought her foot down on his, hearing him yell. _There are two things he has to his advantage right now…_

_One I am tired, and two I am weak from lack of food, water and blood. _She knew that he knew his advantage.

He slid his foot behind hers and kicked her heel, slamming her to the ground.

He groaned as a familiar sharp pleasure entered him, he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the kunai that was in Akatenchii's hand enter his body, piercing is lower abdomen, where the groin meets the abdomen muscles.

Akatenchii blinked, the man who had her pinned to the ground started laughing, her hands were occupied, her right one between his body and her, left injured one was above her head held hostage by him. _**Smooth now you are fucked, you will be lucky if you don't get killed for killing him.**_

Hidan looked down into the cool eyes of the Anbu, exhaustion played wearily in them. "You aren't very intelligent are you?" He asked, grinding his lower body against her, driving the kunai deeper into himself.

Her eyes widened, he was not dieing, he was enjoying himself, she felt him squeeze the hand he had pinned which started bleeding.

He leaned to where there was a fraction of inches between his face and hers. "Unfortunately for you, you can't kill me." He watched the temporary look of disbelief play across her face.

_He is enjoying this, and I can't move. _Akatenchii looked at the hand by her head; she could feel the blood running down it. _**You're pinned from the waist down, and you can't move one hand… smooth moron, smooth you just had to fight an immortal S-class criminal while you were half out of it.**_

Akatenchii felt for the kunai with her right hand, she grasp it and felt Hidan still, shoving the blade up at an angle hearing him moan, she looked up before he started grinding against her, this motion drove the blade deeper into him as it ground the hilt into her stomach.

Hidan had his head thrown back, the searing pain of the blade felt like liquid fire as it reverberated around his body, sending waves of pleasure to every nerve ending, he felt himself growing aroused by every sensation.

"For being as weak as you currently are, you certainly know how to use your hands, and get yourself into trouble." He sneered watching her close her eyes.

Akatenchii went still, the hilt of her kunai dug into her stomach, making her catch her breath lightly; it was uncomfortable close to painful, and yet strangely pleasant at the same time.

She started to squirm, the need to be freed from the man on top of her.

"Yes squirm, make it better." Hidan had a dark look on his face as he laughed as she went still. "Do I scare you?"

Akatenchii slammed her head foreword into Hidan's nose, the impact made her dizzy.

Hidan yelled as blood burst from his nose. "Stupid bitch!" He glared down at her, she was not afraid of him, he squeezed her hand making it bleed more, he watched her imperturbable face, with a frown.

What extremes would he have to go to for her to share his pain? The question at hand made a shudder of anticipation run through him. What could he do that would pain her, but not kill her and bring pleasure to himself at the same time?

Akatenchii watched as a dark look that was far from pleasant cross Hidan's. _**That look is bad, very bad. **_She attempted to move her left hand, ignoring the pain as it shot down her arm.

It took no time for it to become clear that her effort was in vain as Hidan easily held her arm in place, the fact that she was too weak to fight right now was very evident.

"You are in quite the predicament, you are too weak to fight and that leaves you at the mercy of others." He ground the hilt of the blade against her stomach. "I am rather enjoying this blade." His tone earned him a sideways glance.

Akatenchii raised an eyebrow. _**Well he out freaks Okami with that statement. **_ She relaxed her body, staring into the violet eyes before her. _**This is most compromising. **_

Hidan closed the distance between their faces resting his forehead against hers. "Let's experience pain together." He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, biting down till blood flowed from her, a crimson stream running down her chin.

She blinked feeling the pain of his bite as he pierced her lip causing her to take in a breath through her mouth, parting her lips ever so slightly, her eyes narrowed as he claimed her mouth with ferocity. _**This is what he calls pain? **_

Curling her right hand she dug her hands into his abdomen beside the kunai, the crystal tips from her gloves pierced his cloak, and judging from the groan that he released into her mouth they pierced the skin also.

His attention was drawn down as the warm searing of her hand dragged up, the claw like features of her gloves were pleasuring, and agitating as her hand reached his resting over his heart.

She dug into his chest with her hand using chakra to gain strength and break through the flesh to the bone. She drove her knee between his legs hitting him once again taking his breath away, ignoring his yells of rage she forced their bodies foreword then rolled to where she was on top.

Hidan laid on the floor in temporary shock, the pain vibrated around his body, that bitch was going to pay no one did that to him and got away with it, not only would he not allow it but, Lord Jashin would look down upon it, she was a sinner she deserved punishment, but killing her did not seem fit, no he would take one of the only things that she had from her. _I will take her body._

Akatenchii rolled off Hidan forcing herself to her feet; she rushed towards the door, slamming into an invisible barrier. _Of course… a ward. _She shook her head with a ward in place she could not exit the room even if the door was wide open.

_**When the fuck did they put a ward on the door?**_ That was a good question, she did not see them place the ward, _it had to be Zetsu who put the ward up but when? _

1-0-101-0-1

Okami's eyes narrowed as she paused hearing shouts down the hall, thankful that the old student was distracting them, she let out a small grunt for a moment as she brought a hand out and rested it against the wall, leaving a slight red, almost invisible, hand print that was left from Akatenchii's blood.

_Well at least the attention is on her._She frowned grabbing a bar of soap that was on a tray connected to he wall. She sniffed it. _And_ _At least I will smell like everyone else here. I gotta wonder who likes men's after shave… they got good taste... _Her hand moved out and grabbed the abandoned black cloth on the corner tray that was suspended in the air. She inhaled it as well, _male… mid 20's to mid 30's… sexually peeked… _she smiled.

_**What do you know... **_Her animal began to stir, she shoved it down, _down… we're here for one reason… and one reason alone… _She shut her eyes and began to rub the cloth against the soap then against her body. Eyes half shut as she with out thinking moved it into every crevice of her body, breathing soft as she dipped it down between her thighs running it just over her then dipping in before continuing through out her body.

The smell of Akatenchii's blood wafted into the room. She paused as she ran the water over the cloth then scrubbed it onto the soap again, placing it back on the tray before her head darted to the side, water spraying onto the wall from her hair, she shut an eye for a moment, _what the hell are you getting yourself into? _She shook her head then sighed and looked ahead. Placing both hands over the wall with her now clean hands.

She looked at the ledge of the shower with it's assorted section of hair products, aftershave, and soaps, she smiled lightly, _good to know not everyone plays with dirt, travels in it, or just runs around in it all day among these guys. _Her hand grabbed the shampoo and she quietly grabbed as well the conditioner. She squeezed both bottle's contents a little into one hand and then mixed it into her hair. She leaned forward after leaning back and let the water start to take out the soaps and conditioners out by waves.

She let the water continue to soak her down and pull the soap that was on her off by the droplets that moved down every crevice of her body. She let a small smile pull at her lips as she shut off the water and grasped the towel hanging up. Quietly she wiped her body down of any spare droplets then sighed as she hung it back up as it was before, she moved back to her clothing, frowning, _Sooooo dirty. _She pulled them on quickly, grabbing her weaponry again, hooking the kusari gama back onto her hip then shutting off the light. She opened the bathroom door slightly and looked out the hall way.

Her eyes darted back and forth, silent as they traveled one way, paused, then down again the other. She opened the door the rest of the way before darting across into the shadows, the door shutting silently behind her as she left the bathroom, then darted down the hall at a full out quiet sprint. She jumped up and grabbed the ledge of her hiding place before heaving herself up on it. She crawled deep into it before turning around and facing the ledge. Eyes shutting before she rested her clean head on her arm. She grabbed her black ribbon in her pocket and pulled her hair back into a single long pony tail. She growled lowly as she struggled with her vest to get it open before pulling out her mask, jamming it over her face, she sat up lightly and leaned back against the wall of the small cave she hid in.

_And once again………_

_**WE GET STUCK WAITING! THIS SUCKS!**_


	14. Chapter 13 Thanks for the memories

Disclaimer I own nothing but Akatenchii. Riley Killer owns Okami and edited these chapters.

Heaven-Will-Burn thank you for your review I am glad you like the story you should find the answer to your question in this chapter.

Yay Temari-Chan thank you for reviewing I probably have more fun than I should writing this story- I guess I am demented.

Yuki Hikari I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

KrystalKamichi13 Yeah school is taxing some times, and on top of school I am a musician I have had one performance a week every week for 2 months now; and I have practices basically every day, and when I am not practicing I am teaching under classmen, performing, writing this, or sleeping (The rarest of them all)

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Warning, lemon.

Ch 13

Hidan stood he moved silently and grabbed Akatenchii by the shoulders, slamming her into a wall before she could react.

"You will not get off so easily." He growled in her ear, he pulled the kunai out of his abdomen with his left hand, while lifting her hands with his right, he held them to where they were right over bottom of the wrist to the top.

He slammed the kunai into her wrist trapping her to the walls. "Lord Jashin mandates I punish the sinful." He whispered leaning against her body. "Since the only thing that matters to you seems to be your body and it would be a waste to kill you I will take your purity from you."

Akatenchii blinked. _What the hell does that mean? _She stiffened as she felt his hand slam into the middle of her back. "If beating me is taking my purity that was taken a long time ago." She inhaled sharply as the back of her knees were slammed into the wall making them all but useless.

"You are either extremely stupid, or you are just that much of a virgin." Hidan unsnapped his cloak the rest of the way and tossed it of into the dark room.

"I am far from stupid." Akatenchii stated her breath stopping as she felt hands on her waist through her cloak.

"If that were the case you would not need punished." Hidan reached around her body and unzipped her cloak the rest of its length.

He slid his left hand under her shirt up her blood slicked body, she was slim but very toned, he felt her tension and felt the smirk that came to his face. _You don't like this, well what else don't you like?_

He brought his hand to rest below her right breast; he felt her struggle against his body as he cupped her large breast.

"Get your hands off of me." Akatenchii's voice was flat, the tone was not pleasant.

"Oh no, this is punishment, and it is not about what you want… it is about what I want." Hidan's voice was heavy as he spoke, his arousal from the pain, and her resistance growing as he felt her trying to shift away from his hands.

He smirked and slid his right hand into the lining of her pants, holding her body immobile as her pressed his body against her, feeling her still as she felt his erection press against her lower back.

_**Wow, if this isn't fucked I don't know what fucked is. **_Akatenchii closed her eyes then slammed her head back into his shoulder and arched her body to where her stomach was pressed against the cold stone wall. "Get away from me." Her voice was almost a yell.

She pushed against his body not stopping when she heard him chuckle, she strained against the kunai holding her wrist the pain meant noting to her, pausing when she felt his lips on her neck, and freezing when she felt the fingers of his left hand clamp onto her nipple, her body felt as if fire had spread through out it. _What the hell is this? _

Hidan traced his tongue over her jumping pulse, he felt it speed up as he slid his hand into her further into her pants, the only thing between his hand and her body was her panties.

He traced a finger over her clit through the garment, smirking when he found them to be damp. "Your body betrays you; you deserve punishment." Withdrawing his hand from her pants he placed his thumb at the hem and pulled down her body, the fact that they had taken her belt when they caught her made this easy as the waist band slid down easily.

Akatenchii clenched her teeth as she felt his left hand slide down her body, she felt him lace his fingers into the holes at the bottom of her shirt at the hem, her body jerked slightly as he ripped the shirt away from her body.

_What the hell is he doing?_ She rested her head against the wall in front of her between her arms; the blood from her wrist had run down her arms. Her cheek rested against the bend of her elbow, she could feel the blood that had slicked down her arm.

Hidan dropped the shirt to the floor; he reached into his kunai pouch and withdrew a blade. He brought the blade to her knee and traced it up her leg to her hip, adding pressure watching it bite into the flesh, making a crimson river flow down her leg.

He drug the blade up her side flicking it with his finger making it dig deeper into her flesh. Making his way to her shoulder he looked at her emotionless face resting against the wall and her elbow.

Akatenchii gritted her teeth as he wrapped his fingers into her short hair; she tensed as he jerked her head back twisting her neck at an angle. "Wouldn't killing me be defying your orders?" Her voice fell out in a hiss.

"I could careless about my orders." He hissed bringing the hand with the kunai up to her neck. "And, killing you would be a waste I would gain nothing from taking your pathetic life." He pressed the tip of the kunai gently into her neck.

"Then what are you doing?" She gained a half lidded stare as he drug the blade to her jaw, the pain burned down her body making her back tense.

"I am punishing you for your sins." He traced his lips over the line of crimson that was starting to flow down her neck.

"Punish me… For what?" She perplexed closing her eyes as she felt his tongue dip into the cut.

"For what, for what… I still owe ya for when we were in the woods, and Jashin would frown upon me if I did not punish you for the two kicks to the balls, for breaking my nose, and for stabbing me." He sucked on the sweet metallic liquid as it flowed from her wound.

"You aren't supposed to bring emotions into a fight, and you deserved it." She twisted her body ignoring the pain in her legs and wrists.

"Shut up, Jashin will have me punish you, in life because you do not deserve that glory in death." Hidan growled against her skin.

"You are stupid and this Jashin means nothing to me." Akatenchii moved her left leg and slammed it back into his shin then brought her heel down onto the front of his foot.

"Ouch! You fucking cunt." He yelled, digging the kunai into her hip. "Lord Jashin, I will punish this sinner."

Akatenchii opened her eyes as she her head was slammed into the wall, she felt the hand that was on the kunai slide around her waist, she twisted her hips as his hand moved down her abdomen. "What are you doing?"

He sneered. "I told you earlier, since you have no physical possessions that we don't already have, and beating you does nothing, I will take the thing you take care of most, I will take your body." He stroked a finger over the entrance to her vagina, feeling her stiffen.

Akatenchii knew what he meant now. _How could I be so stupid? _She forces her legs together, feeling his hand as it intrudes upon her. A snicker escapes Hidan which makes her tense her legs and twist her shoulders.

He leaned his chest into her shoulders, and moved his other hand down her body to her thighs, he parted her legs. "Are you a virgin?" He slid a finger into her opening not waiting for an answer.

Her eyes widened as she felt his finger slide into her she arched trying to get away from his hand, hearing him chuckle as he found his answer. She squirmed feeling him thrust his finger into her. _**You truly are fucked. **_

Hidan felt her body's reaction. "For as demanding as you were about not being touched, your body is very eager to betray you." He whispered withdrawing his finger from her body then slamming two fingers into her opening, he watched her jaw clench, and felt the juices that her body produced as they slicked his fingers.

She closed her eyes as she felt sensations dance up and down her spine, they tightened her body and made it difficult to breathe. _What the hell is this? Why can't I control it? _She tensed her body as she felt his fingers slammed into her body.

She opened her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck, she pulled at her wrist, wincing slightly at the pain, all the sensations and the wounds made her dizzy, but they did not take away her want to fight against his unwelcome invasion.

She blinked as she felt the kunai in her hip jerked from her body, she heard the blade as it was dropped to the floor, she felt the hand which had just relived her of the kunai in her hip move up her body, coming to rest on her on her right breast.

Her back pressed against his chest as she felt his calloused fingers grip her nipple, the fingers that were thrusting into her made sensations roll through her body making her take in a sharp breath in an attempt to keep sounds from falling from her mouth.

Hidan rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger he felt her arch into his body trying to evade his hands, her silence was achieved with effort. _Oh no, you will not be silent no matter how hard you try to fight your body. _

He moved his hand from her breast, reaching up and jerking the kunai out of the wall watching as her arms fell uselessly to her sides. He tossed the kunai and held withdrew his fingers from her body, he moved both hands to her shoulders and turned her to face him.

Akatenchii attempted to lean away, to open space only finding the wall to block her in her attempt to put space between herself and him. She felt him close the space.

"It's not that simple." Hidan stated placing his left hand on her stomach just below her naval. "What the hell is wrong with you, you have been beaten, bled, your on the verge of being fucked, and you are still fucking empty." He muttered, slamming his hand beside her head. "No emotion, no fear, nothing!" He yelled.

"I don't feel." She muttered looking into the angry perplexed eyes in front of her.

"Bull fucking shit!" Hidan yelled. "Everyone feels, in some strange way and you are not exempted, no matter who you are you have emotions in there some where." He slid his hand up her body to her shoulder.

Akatenchii balled her hand into a fist and closed her eyes as pain ran through her hands. Her eyes opened as she felt his knee between her legs, she was tired, and could feel her fatigue as he leaned into her.

"You will feel this." He shifted her legs to where his body was buried between her between her thighs.

She tensed. _**Well this is fucked up, I mean seriously, you stabbed him, smash him in the nose, and kick him in the balls, and he has enjoyed it. **_There was amusement in the voice. _This is not the time for you to be amused. _Her attention was caught by the feeling of rubbing between her legs.

"You are awful full of yourself." She muttered, grunting as he wrapped his fingers into her hair and jerked back, she clenched her jaw as he crashed his mouth to hers with force.

He slid his tongue across her lips, jerking on her hair when she clenched her jaw denying him entry; he forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring the opening rolling his hips against her body as he felt her resisting his advances.

His erection was pronounced through his pants, it was almost painfully hard, aching for release.

Akatenchii rolled her eyes downward as Hidan withdrew from her slightly, putting room between his waist and her body, his lips still locked on her, but his hands now were at his pants sliding them down his body.

Her eyes went wide when he dropped his pants to the floor and kicked them off of his feet and out of his way. _**Holy shit… **__What is that?..__**. I think it's a weapon. **_

She tensed and closed her eyes as she felt his body against her again.

He rubbed his aching erection against her entrance. "Do you know what your biggest mistake was?" He asked pulling away from her lips.

"Not gutting you when I had the chance." She murmured her voice falling in a harsh whisper.

"No." His eyes narrowed on hers, he leaned to where his mouth was next to her ear and whispered. "Saying no to Pein."

Akatenchii grimaced as she felt his body slam into her; warm pain spread through out her lower body, she took a deep breath as she felt him drag out of her to where only the tip was inside then slamming back into her.

Pain and pressure spread up her spine and a soft sound fought its way out of her mouth as she felt something within her tear.

Hidan moved his hands to her thighs, gripping them as he thrust into her; with every thrust he buried himself deep within her body, the blood from her hymn added lubrication against her tight body.

He traced his lips down her jaw line feeling her shudder as he reached the cut on her neck, he flicked his tongue into the cut lapping the liquid that was still faintly flowing from it.

She groaned softly, warm waves danced through her body making her breathing awkward and rather labored, he felt too big to her as he thrust within her.

Her eyes opened as she felt him trail his lips down her neck to her chest, she shuddered as he traced down her left breast and took the nipple between his teeth, she moved her hands to where they rested on his arms, she dug the crystal tipped nails of her gloves into the flesh as he rolled her nipple with his tongue drawing it between his teeth and grinding before releasing it.

He thrust harder as the nails bit into his, flesh, he could feel her body tightening around him, he stopped and lowered his arms to where her thighs rested on them, he lifted her and backed away from the wall.

He kneeled and forced Akatenchii back onto the floor with one hand while the other hand was still wrapped around her waist, keeping him inside of her. He moved his arm and shifted her legs, shifting them to where the crook of her knees rested over his shoulders.

With this complete he leaned over her and slammed withdrew till only his swollen tip remained, he slammed into her, reaching her cervix wall at the end of his thrust.

The sensations that raked her body made her arch and groan, this was different, deeper and more painful, she could feel her body start to twitch and spasm as he pulled out and slammed into her again, she stared up at him, unfocused with the unfamiliar sensations that invaded her body.

Her hands were still resting on his arms as he thrust into her, she tightened her hands; groaning as she felt his hands on her hips gripping her firm enough to hurt.

Hidan could feel himself getting closer, shivers raced up his spine as he thrust into her, her tight body gripped his, squeezing as he pulled out.

He groaned feeling her drag her nails down his arms, the sensation of slamming into the end of her with each thrust, her body massaging his aching shaft, and pleasure of her nails biting into his arm, as the small helpless sounds fell from her lips fueled him to go faster.

The wound on his shoulder and abdomen ached and flowed with blood, the fluid made Akatenchii's body slick, the blood from her wrist slicked up her arms and decorated his chest as he made her bend even more, flicking his tongue across her right nipple.

The reaction was instant, Akatenchii cried out as all of the sensations sent her beyond the realm of control, everything low in her body clenched in multiple painful spasms.

She moaned low in her throat as pain spread through her body and she could feel Hidan continuing, her hand digging into his arms and her legs tensing as more primal noises fell from her mouth every time he thrust into her.

She closed her eyes as she felt him losing whatever restraint he was exercising, as the thrusts became rougher and faster, small sounds falling came from her with every thrust, the pain was replaced with a certain amount of numbness and waves of pleasure that betrayed her.

Hidan groaned, her body was his, her complete surrender fueled his need, and her helpless sounds drove him to the point of no restraint. With every thrust he felt her body spasm around him.

She tilted her chin up and closed her eyes her hands convulsed and she cried out as orgasm hit her again, she heard Hidan yell and felt it as he released his seed within her.

Her breathing was heavy as she felt him still above her; she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Hidan smirked at the shocked expression that played briefly in her eyes, he slid out of her body and leaned back, releasing her thighs letting her legs fall from his shoulders.

He looked over her blood covered body, then he looked into her eyes, they were a bright vermillion green.

"If you're lucky maybe Tobi will smell your blood before Zetsu or Kisame and he will heal your ass." He stood and looked down at her body, she was truly too weak to do anything. "You seriously are a fool… you should have said yes to Leader." He walked over to his cloak and pants.

Akatenchii stared at the ceiling as she heard him move around the room, she watched him walk past her fully clothed now, she was silent as she watched him move about the room sighing to herself when he picked up the kunai off of the floor.

She watched him leave the room, leaving the door cracked just enough to let light from the hall in.

1-0-101-0-1

Kisame walked down the long hall of the cave, it had been months since he had been at this hideout, and it had been years since the entire Akatsuki had met together in person at one spot.

He yawned softly as he turned a corner, it was odd that one person would be the reason that leader and Madara would call the entire organization to one area, this person was a mere child when he had first left Mist ten years ago, he knew who she was and he had also had a most curious encounter with her and another former target who got away.

He shook his head as the thought made him chuckle slightly, those kids were so strange.

_The mist was thinner than usual; the sun was high in the sky as Kisame walked down the dusty road. _

_There was one thing on his mind and that was finding a whore. He looked around, there weren't many people in this particular area of Mist, he was to the south of Kirigakure in an area that few people lived in._

"_Do you feel this?" The sound of a voice caught his attention; it was ahead of him along his direct path so he continued forward._

"_Come on Akatenchii you can't say that doesn't bother you." The voice was a little louder and it belonged to a child._

"_I don't see how this is going to help me become better in the art of death Sensei." A smaller voice calmly answered._

_Help in the art of death?__ Kisame continued till the sight of two children came into view, he stifled a laugh at the sight of a child with white hair wearing pants and a tee-shirt standing over a smaller child with a kunai in hand._

"_Oh come on Akatenchii you can't sit there like an empty statue, FEEL." The white haired girl muttered stabbing the smaller child in the arm._

_Kisame tilted his head to the side. __That child did not even flinch.__ He walked to the side gaining a better view of the smaller child. _

_The child had short black hair, he was fairly certain even with short hair that this child was a female, her eyes were bright blue and her face over her left eye she had a black mark that resembled the mist, it went from her jaw and wisp its way up her face to right above her eyebrow._

_Her eye looked like it was surrounded by utter darkness except for a small line of white which outlines her eye breaking the darkness looking like well placed eyeliner. _

_The rest of her face was normal except for the black the lines her eye much like the white on the other side, it resembled eyeliner._

_What kind of mark is this?__ Her calm eyes locked onto his, she didn't even blink as she was in punched in the jaw._

"_Feel god damn you." The white haired child hit her again. "You can't tell me you can't feel." _

_The small child stayed silent her eyes locked with Kisame's, this caused the white haired girl to turn around. _

_Her feral eyes locked onto his own, her amber eyes were surrounded by darkness, she had black and blue stripes of paint that danced down her face, distorting its true form from others. _

_He stared at the white haired girl before stepping foreword into the area that the children were training in._

"_What are you kids doing in a place like this?" He looked down at the white haired child._

"_That's for us to know and you to never find out." The white haired girl glared up into his eyes._

_He chuckled shook his head. "Funny kid, but you should watch how you talk to your superiors."_

"_I don't give a fuck what you are." The girl growled. _

_Kisame blinked and looked at the tree behind the girl. "Your partner is gone." He smirked as the white haired girl spun in spot._

"_Hn?" She growled, her eyes slowly traveled back to him and he looked up and smirked then shook his head._

"_Akatenchii How did you get up there?" The white haired girl yelled._

_Kisame watched the girl as she stood on the bottom side of a tree branch about 50 ft up._

"_I walked up the tree while you were yelling at him." The smaller girl stated simply._

"_How did you get out of the ropes?" The white haired girl's eyes were narrowed on the child._

**"_Nawanuke no Jutsu" Akatenchii muttered. "I've been practicing Okami sensei." _**

**_Rope untying jutsu. _****_Kisame looked at the kid who was still hanging from the tree. _****_That kid can't be more than ten years old. _**

**"_So you have, well we still have things to do so get your ass out of the tree." _**

**_Kisame watched the small girl seem indecisive for a moment, then he watched her calmly walk down the tree. _****_Hmm getting down is not as easy as going up is it brat? _**

**_He watched as the girls walked off into the woods leaving him as if they never even encountered him._**

**_He blinked these children had made him curious, neither of them had a hitai-ate, but they both seemed to be disciplined in their own manner._**

**_Several minutes passed by, the sun shown on the beaten earth path in the wooded area, he turned in the direction that the children went in as he felt chakra be released._**

**_What could those children be up to? _****_He walked for a few minutes before he came upon a lake and found the two girls; white haired girl was standing to the side as the smaller girl was surrounded by 5 white haired clones. _**

**_Well, well, it seems the brat is training after all. _****_He watched as the raven haired child darted from one clone to another hitting, but not landing blows that would make the clone turn to water as the clone would block with a hand or leg._**

**_He was amused either the child did not know how to attack properly for a kill, or she did not want to disperse the clones so she was being very careful._**

**_His concentration was broke by two amber eyes glaring at him. "Oh my god you're a blue pedophile." Okami's voice was annoyed "You freakin' followed us." _**

**_He looked down at the angry white haired child before him. "And what are you going to do about it." _**

**"_Akatenchii run this one has a fetish for children and you're currently in more danger than I am." This made him shake his head. _**

**"_A what, Okami Sensei what is a Fe-tish" The smaller child stopped dead._**

**_Kisame roared with laughter, and turned he started heading back towards the path he was originally on._**

**He shook his head chuckling lightly. ****_And to think that child is now 20 years old and a prisoner because she foolishly refused Pein's offer._**

**He smirked as he entered the hall that she was kept in. ****_Maybe I will pay her a visit and see if she knows what a fetish is now. _****He shook his head at the thought, maybe some other time but not right now, there was only one thing he wanted to do and that was to take a shower.**

**The smell of blood and sex filled his nose within seconds. ****_Some one has already paid her a visit. _****He looked at the cracked door as he walked past the scent got stronger; he paused and went back to the door, then grabbed the handle closing it gently.**

**He continued down the hall to his bathroom, he opened the door and looked around; the scent of blood was in his bathroom to.**

**His eyes narrowed as he walked over to the shower and opened the curtain, all of his products were just as they had been when he had left. **

**He turned away then blinked as he heard the sound of something dripping in the shower slowly he turned towards the shower and looked at the wash cloth hung over the cloth bar, it was wet.**

**His eyes narrowed and he picked up the cloth, he brought it to his nose, it smelled faintly of his soap, Akatenchii's blood, and someone else. ****_Who has been in my bathroom did they fucking wash the prisoner? _****He stepped out of the shower and put the cloth in a hamper, he looked around and blinked something was not right, the third scent was extremely faint almost like vanilla and a forest he did not recognize it.**

**He walked back and looked around he sniffed the air then looked down finding a faint pinkish hand print on the shower wall, it to smelled of the prisoners blood and of vanilla and a forest. **

**_Hmmm_**** His eyes narrowed as he looked at the small and print. "Who the hell was in my bathroom?" He muttered turning from the hand print. **

**He went to the closet and pulled out another wash cloth, he would shower first and figure it out second. Who ever bathed the prisoner in his shower was going to pay.**


	15. Chapter 14 Cleanse your wounds

Disclaimer I own nothing, but Akatenchii and Riley killer owns Okami.

xPocketxFullxOfxPosersx Thanks for reviewing I am glad you like my story

Ch 14

"Hey wake up!" A deep voice drifted into the darkness. "Akatenchii- Chan wake up."

"Nnnn." Akatenchii groaned pain filled her senses. _Who wants me to wake up...? I'm asleep... When did I go to sleep, how long have I been sleeping?_

"Akatenchii can you hear me?" The voice caught her attention again, she could feel something tapping her cheek.

"Hnnn." _Who's touching me...? Why can't I wake up?_

"Akatenchii… WAKE UP!" There was a sound in the voice she could not place. "I'm sorry."

_Sorry, sorry for what_? Slap Pain spread through her jaw. _What the hell? Who hit me? _She coughed her eyes drifted open, settling uneasily on a masked dark figure kneeling over her.

"Hey, wow Hidan Sama did a number on you." Tobi muttered looking down at the wounds covering her naked body. "Hehe seems the only pieces of your clothes that survived were your cloak and your gloves."

She blinked and breathed out softly her eyes were unfocused in the darkness. "What are you doing?" She closed her blinked trying to focus.

"Well I am going to help you." Tobi murmured still scanning her body looking at her wounds_. There is so much blood that I can't tell where she is injured and where she isn't, what hell did you endure at the hands of Hidan?_

"Why would you do that?" She settled on the eyehole of his mask, making contact with the sharingan.

"Well, it is the right thing to do, but if you don't want me to I will leave and you can wait for someone else to come to you." He frowned behind his mask. "You reek of blood, and it won't take long for either Zetsu or Kisame to smell you if they don't smell you already."

Akatenchii blinked. "They don't concern me." She tried to sit up and groaned; as dizziness hit her she laid back down.

"They should, Zetsu is a cannibal although he has been ordered not to kill you the smell of your blood and the fact that you reek of sex will no doubt make you smell appealing to him, he may lose control violate those orders and kill you, or he may rape you." Tobi warned with a nonchalant shrug.

"What about Kisame?" She raised an eyebrow she had heard that name before and when she was younger she had had a few encounters with him, although at the time she did not know it till she told her master.

"Kisame has excellent control, but in the state you are in if he found you and you gave your usual honest answers he might get agitated and the smell of your blood is just going to make that easier, he might kill you just to get you out of his sight, cause I don't think his morals would be low enough to rape you when you are in this deplorable of a state." He looked down at her. "I really advise against doing this to yourself."

"How will you help me?" She asked. _I know the odds aren't in my favor if I don't get help._

"Well first off I will take you to a shower and help to wash off the blood, then I will be able to properly assess your wounds and after I assess your wounds I will take you back to your room and heal them." He gripped her chin and tilted her head to the side looking at the wound going down her neck.

"Ok." Akatenchii looked to the side, she felt his fingers leave her face. _**Hey what about clothes?**_

Tobi placed one hand below her shoulders and the other under her knees, he lifted her gently, holding her to his chest, wrapping her cloak around her body.

She laid her cheek against his chest as he released the seal and carried her out of the room and down the hall; her cloak covering her body from view, her eyes half lidded and her arms laid limply between her stomach and his chest.

_**Shit you really are fucked up**_. A shudder raked her body when she tried to move her arm. _**Well hell, so this is what happen to your nerves when you get a kunai shoved into your wrist.**_ There was a dry humor in the voice that rang through her mind.

_You have a worse sense of humor than Okami… on second thought no you don't you don't think eating people is entertaining or good._ Her attention was brought back to the person who was carrying her as she felt him shift her body to one arm and reach out with the other watching as he opened a door.

The room was warmly lit, a black marble sink sat against the wall adjacent to the door, the faucet and knobs were silver, there was a silvery cabinet with a mirror hanging above the sink.

The bath tub was black marble with red lines running through it, the faucet was a silver eagle, the knobs were silver stars; the shower head was broad taking up about 2 feet of the wall.

Tobi sat Akatenchii gently on the floor; he pulled her cloak off of her being careful not to twist her wrist as he pulled it from her body.

Akatenchii watched as Tobi walked over to the bath and turned on the water. "Can you stand?" Tobi asked not bothering to look back as he adjusted the water temperature.

"I don't know." She muttered bending at the waist into a sitting position, blinking as the skin where she had been stabbed in the hip strained. Well this is uncomfortable.

She looked at her wrist_. I can't support my weight on my hands to push myself up, and if I stand using only my legs I'm going to tear the wound on my hip open again._

The blood was dry as she shifted her legs to where she was sitting on her knees; she started pushing off the floor with her legs ignoring the pain as she started to push up.

A grunt left her mouth as she lost her balance and started falling foreword, taking in a sharp breath as a hand caught her before she hit the floor.

"If you need help all you needed to do was ask me, I'm trying to heal you not hurt you." Tobi chided pulling her back into his chest holding her to her feet. "Now, do you think you can be stable on you own and bathe or will you need assistance?" He chuckled

"I can bathe on my own thank you." She breathed out, shaking her head.

"Are you sure you aint gonna fall over?" He asked releasing her.

"I'm sure." She assured him. _**Ok here is your first challenge…take a step and don't fall over.**_

Tobi looked at her and shook his head; a small grin curled the corner of his lips under his mask.

"Ok, I'll be here if you need help… have fun walking cause unless you realign your knee caps it isn't going to happen." He murmured walking over to a shelf and grabbing a rag and towel, he placed the rag on the side of the tub, then turned off the water, he put the towel on the back of the toilet, then he turned to leaning against the sink, while he watched Akatenchii bend over and realign her knee caps.

Akatenchii sighed and started walking to the shower. _**Man how fucked up is this, that masked freak is going to watch you take a shower… he even offered to help you clean yourself if you can't.**_

She shook her head as she reached the bath tub, it was about half full of water. _**Wow you can walk, now here is your second challenge… lift your foot over the side of the tub.**_ Her mind seemed content on picking out every little challenge it could.

She breathed out and placed her hand against the wall and stepped up, blinking as she felt the wound on her hip split a little. _Don't say a word, your humor and other useless emotions are not needed._

Tobi watched as she stepped into the water and blood stared running down her leg. _All you need to do is ask for help_. He watched her attempt to sit down and moved, catching her with one arm around her waist before she fell.

"I told you to ask for help." He muttered lowering her into the water. He looked at the lacerations and stab wounds on her wrist. _So Kakuzu's tendrils had some adverse affects on you._ He grabbed her arm and gently ran his fingers over the wounds. _Damn it goes through the bones to. _His eyes focused on the hole that went straight through her wrist.

"Move your fingers." He muttered watching her hand twitch as she tried to move it. "I thought so."

He grabbed the rag with his other hand and released her wrist, grabbing a bar of soap and soaping the rag.

"What are you doing?" She blinked as she felt the rag rubbing down her back.

"Well you can't move your hands, and you are covered in blood so I am washing the blood off of you." Tobi rubbed the cloth down her back, watching the dried blood start to run and flake off of her body.

Akatenchii looked at her wrist as they sat uselessly in the water; the blood running off of her body was rapidly turning the water a deep reddish brown.

Her eyes went wide as his hand came around to her stomach; she blinked as he brought the cloth up her stomach, and continued upwards missing no area of her body.

He brought the rag to her neck, cleaning the wound that stretched down it, he looked down and frown, he reached up and pulled the plug watching the deep rusty water as it drained out of the tub slowly.

Akatenchii's hands rested across her abdomen on her thighs, covering her lower body from view as Tobi ran new water into the bath.

She shut her eyes as he continued to wash her neck; she opened her eyes as she felt his hand traveled across her shoulders and down her left arm.

"I see you figured out how to get the tendrils off." He muttered washing the wounds on her wrist then moving to the other.

Her eyes went wide as him release her wrist, letting it lie gently in her lap.

His hand then moved down between her legs and he could feel her tense as he started washing her inner thighs.

_**This is totally awkward; the masked freak is now washing you like a pet and you can't do anything about it. **_

She took in a breath and held it as he continued to clean her, releasing the breath when his hand moved away from her inner thighs to the kunai wound on her hip.

"This is deep." He murmured as he washed the wound, he worked his way down her legs making sure all blood was off of her body.

He pulled the plug letting the water drain once more. "I'll help you get up and out before you hurt yourself." He muttered shaking his head as he looked at the pale grey eyes of the woman, he grabbed her around the upper arm with one hand and pulled her to her feet also providing her balance as she stepped.

He looked at her wrist and sighed_. This could take a while_. He grabbed slid his hand to her forearm and pulled her closer to him. "I'm going to heal one of your wrists here so you can hold the towel."

Akatenchii blinked then nodded, watching as he started to heal her wrist, using chakra to make the cells grow.

_Well he doesn't seem like the rest of the people here._ She sighed as she could feel the rapid healing and the pain that came with it.

_**If he aint like them what the hell is he doin here?**_ That was actually a good inquiry for once.

"Try to move your fingers." Tobi's voice drew her eyes upward, then she looked at her wrist, she tried to close her hand into a fist but it was a jerky movement.

"Keep flexing your hand." He murmured watching her hand as it jerked unsteadily the first few times she balled it into a fist. "Does your hand hurt?"

"No." She shook her head as she balled her hand into a fist again.

"Is it numb?" He asked taking it in his hand making her flatten it as he squeezed in the center on the palm, then released and moved to the heel, then to the wrist where the kunai went through doing the same thing.

"No, I can feel everything." She watched as he released her hand.

"Good." He turned and grabbed the towel handing it to her. "Now let's go so I can finish healing you." He muttered watching her wrap her body in the towel.

1-0-101-0-1

Kisame walked into the kitchen, a look of annoyance played on his face, he had asked everybody he came in contact with if they had washed the prisoner in his bathroom; most of the people contended that they had not even seen the prisoner, let alone taken her to shower in his bathroom.

Hidan's response was he had fucked the sinful woman, and then took a shower in his own bathroom, and Itachi the only person who had permission to go in the bathroom because they shared it told him he was wasting his time by asking because he had not even been around her, and would not waste his time.

Kisame reached the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sake, he walked over to the tabled and sat down; he pulled the cork from the bottle and raised it to his lips taking a big swig.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard people walking down the hall, Tobi was walking next to the prisoner, and she was wrapped in an orange towel.

Akatenchii stopped looking over her shoulder making eye contact with the blue man; she could plainly see the annoyance and agitation on his face as he stared back at her.

"Come on Akatenchii." Tobi's voice made Kisame and Akatenchii shift their vision away from each other.

"I want to ask her a question." Kisame muttered standing up.

Akatenchii watched cautiously as he walked up to her.

"Your hair is still wet." He muttered brushing the wet hair from her face with his fingers. He gazed upon the mark for a moment. "Was today the first day you bathed?" His eyes locked onto her light grey eyes once more.

"Yes… why?" She inquired her other injured hand rested limply at her side.

"No reason" He muttered. _So they weren't lying_. "What bathroom did you bathe in?" He asked.

"She bathed in my bathroom, look at the towel." Tobi interjected.

"Oh yes, sorry." Kisame muttered walking back into the kitchen as the two walked away.

"That woman is a fool." A voice drew his attention up, his eyes coming to rest on the sharingan of his partner. "That she is." He muttered in agreement.

"She knows vaguely who we are, and she knows the dangers we present." Itachi muttered sitting next to Kisame at the table waving his hand as his partner offers him the sake bottle. "Yet she has refused the offer that leader has made to her, and she is currently with one of the most dangerous people here."

Kisame tilted his head it is true Tobi was possibly one of the most dangerous people in the organization, he took another swig from the bottle. "I wonder how long it is going to take for Tobi to lose his patience with her." He chuckled at the thought of Tobi losing his pleasant edge and no longer being Tobi, but be his true self Madara.

"Even if he lost his patience, Madara wants her to get Orochimaru's ring, he would stay pleasant to her for that purpose alone, and he wants her to join the organization; he would not be being this pleasant to her now if he didn't." Itachi muttered grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl in the center of the table. "And besides that according to Kakuzu the Mizukage is offering a lot of money for anyone who can bring that woman back."

Kisame blinked he knew that Anbu were special to the Mizukage, he also knew that the Mizukage was strict and once a person who was missing was returned to him, unless there was a damn good reason for their absence he would kill them for abandoning the village.

"That is odd." He muttered.

"What is odd?" Itachi inquired taking a bite of his apple and looking at his partner.

"You said the Mizukage is offering a money reward for the return of the woman." Kisame looked at his partner.

Itachi nodded and swallowed. "Kakuzu had a poster with her info on it; he got it from a traveler from mist."

"Why would a tool matter so much to the Mizukage, he will just replace her?" The question was more for himself than Itachi, but it came out anyway.

"Well think about her skill level, if it is what people say then if I were the Mizukage I would offer money for her return also." Itachi muttered taking another bite of his apple.

"Do you know how much the Mizukage was offering?" Kisame asked almost jumping as Kakuzu's voice came from behind him.

"He is offering 20 million Ryu for her safe return, and 10 million for the return of her body." Kakuzu snickered. "If it weren't for the fact that Madara wants her here I might be tempted to take her back just for the money."

"Hehe, very funny." Kisame shook his head and took another drink of sake, then he offered the bottle to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu shrugged and took the bottle; he pulled down his mask and took a drink and sat the bottle down in front of Kisame, and sat across from him and Itachi.

"Kisame didn't you say you had previous interactions with Akatenchii?" Itachi asked taking another bite of his apple.

"Yeah, I met her for the first time about a month before I left mist, and after that I had a few run ins with her, the main one was at the last chuunin exam I went to." Kisame muttered grabbing the bottle and taking another drink.

"Ten years ago, so that was right before you left your village." Itachi muttered thinking for a moment.

"Then she would only have been a small child, around 9 or 10 years old." Kakuzu stated. "That also means she took the exam before mist changed and joined with the other villages." He murmured thinking about their bloody initiations where only the true shinobi became shinobi and the rest perished.

"Yes she was with a team and all the kids seemed to be at least five years her senior, she was the only one from that little group who lived, and after every event she always met up with a white haired child, the Mizukage and an Anbu." Kisame muttered.

"Did you watch the entire exam?" Itachi asked taking another bite of the apple.

"I watched most of it, I did not get to see the beginning of the exam, not that I would want to, watching children fail at cheating off of each other is not my thing." Kisame muttered. "Her group work consisted of pointing out how the other people around her were missing obvious things, and it was her who got the item to complete their group mission, she is a very good thief she stole what she needed from a person while she was face to face with the person."

Kakuzu reached over and grabbed the sake bottle. "And out of her group she was the only one to survive?" he took a drink from the bottle and sat it back on the table.

"Yeah, when it came to the blood competition where they turned the children against each other and made them fight to the death, they would put them in two or four at a time, and in a group of four every once and while there would be two that survived, but usually it was just one." Kisame stated grabbing an apple.

"Well it is obvious that she was victorious." Itachi muttered taking another bite of his apple.

"Yeah, her match was a match of four, and everyone in the arena with her was at least five if not six years her senior, so they decided to work together and take her out first." Kisame took a bite of his apple.

"Three on one, that should have taken care of her." Kakuzu muttered taking another sip of sake.

"That girl didn't even bat an eye she dodged all of the attacks that came at her, she made her opponents look unskilled." Kisame muttered. "She acted like it was a game, at first all the hits she landed were not fatal, they were just high impact Tai jutsu to the joints of the shoulders, and knees"

"Oh so she completely disabled her opponents ability to move." Itachi blinked sitting the core of his apple down on the table.

"Yeah, and she did this to two of her opponents." Kisame snickered softly.

"What has amused you?" Itachi asked looking at his partner.

"After she disabled the two she totally ignored the third person in the battle, she ran circles around the two who could not move, she had a blade of some sort because she cut them to ribbons." Kisame muttered taking a bite of his apple.

"And what about the other person in the battle?" Kakuzu asked, he actually had mild interest now.

"That person tried to trap her in a water prison, he missed her and she got a hit to his knee." Kisame smirked. "The girl did something I had never seen before, she made three clones, the clones and her surrounded the other kid and held out the left hand to the opponent, and the right hand to the side to the right."

Kakuzu blinked. "So she made a continuous flow of chakra and focused that chakra to the center."

"Yes, but she use the water prison attack and the concentrated chakra created extremely high pressure and it crushed the kid." Kisame muttered. "I had never seen that attack used like that, nor had I thought of using the attack like that."

Kakuzu chuckled. "So she used a simple attack for bloody purposes." It was simple and effective. "She became one of how many chuunin that year?" He asked.

"Out of 30 genin she became one of ten chuunin." Kisame smirked. "She was covered from head to toe in blood, but she hardly had a scratch on her."

"So this is what amuses you." Itachi muttered.

"That and she killed without batting an eye, it was almost like she did not feel anything for it, all other genin from her group showed remorse and some feeling." Kisame took another bite of his apple.

"Ah that is the source of your amusement, she was an assassin at a young age and she did not have the weakness that the others had, she did not feel remorse for killing." Itachi muttered standing up and leaving the room.

"That is interesting." Kakuzu stated taking a swig of the sake before handing the bottle back to Kisame, he stood left the room.

_Interesting indeed, I wonder how much she has changed. _Kisame grabbed his apple core and tossed it in the trash; he then exited the room walking silently down the hall.


	16. Chapter 15 Two weeks in hell

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto, if I did we wouldn't be having this conversation

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto, if I did we wouldn't be having this conversation. I do own Akatenchii, and Riley Killer owns Okami.

Heaven-Will-Burn yay thanks for reviewing you were my first review for the last chapter, I am glad that you like the story, and I hope I answer your questions.

Yuki Hikari Thank you for being my most constant reviewer you make writing easier with your reviews.

I would like to thank all of you who read for being patient with me, I have been updating as often as I can, but between my exams (UGH!), no internet and preparing for my college auditions I have been rather busy. All things aside, I will continue to try and update as often as I can so please continue to be patient with me, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Ch 15

**Two Weeks Later.**

Hidan opened the rocks that concealed the base; he and Kakuzu entered the darkness that offered them sanctuary from the outside world.

It had been 2 weeks since he had seen Akatenchii, and it had been 10 days since he had left the base with Kakuzu on a bounty hunt, just something simple to occupy their time.

"Later ya old bastard." Hidan muttered walking down a hall towards his shower he was covered in blood and wounds, and his hair was a reddish brown from the dried fluid.

Kakuzu shook his head and walked down a hall in a different direction than his idiot partner, he had more important things to do than be around people, like count money, and avoid his being around Hidan.

Hidan moved down the hall, he stopped at the door to the room that Akatenchii was in, he moved his hand to the door, grasping the knob then releasing it. _I'll pay her a visit later and see how good her memory is._

The thought of their previous encounter made him take in a breath as he felt himself growing hard. A smirk curled the corner of his mouth; perhaps they could have another encounter later.

He stood by the door for a moment thinking about the feeling of her body beneath him and her hands as they plunged the blade into him, he ran his hand over the scar that faintly showed on his abdomen, shaking his head; she had been one of very few people to scar him, and at that she is the only one besides Kakuzu who has lived.

Yet he wondered why he let her live, it would have been easier for him if he would have killed her, he did not give a damn about the orders that leader or Madara gave him, they did not scare him the one person he feared was god and they clearly weren't him; and despite his usual disregard for their orders he did not kill her, no she had created a gnawing interest within him.

This woman was not as simple as a whore or a sacrifice, when he was done with a whore he left without a thought, sometimes he would kill them just for entertainment; and sacrifices were meant for death and nothing else, he thought nothing of killing them, they meant nothing to him.

He did not want to kill her and unlike his other encounters with females where he could walk away without a thought, he could not get her off of his mind; the look of her covered in blood trying to fight him even when she could not win, refusing to give in even when she had nothing to fight for and she was on the verge of losing it all to him, she still held back till she was over the edge experiencing the up most pain before she lost all control and surrendered to him.

He took in a deep breath and tilted his head as the door opened and Tobi stepped out of the room. "What the hell?" He murmured looking at Tobi as he walked past.

"Hello Hidan-Sama." Tobi muttered acknowledging Hidan's presence.

Hidan looked at Tobi; he knew Tobi was not the kind of person who would rape someone so naturally he was not there for that purpose. "What were you doing Tobi?" He didn't usually care what the other people did as long as it did not involve him, but since it involved her he was curious.

"I was talking to Akatenchii, and checking the wounds that I healed." Tobi's voice was actually matter of fact instead of the usual playful cull that he had.

"Oh." He looked towards the open door; he could see her silhouette in the darkness, standing, staring at him; her cool eyes seeming to glow green in the darkness.

Oh no he did not want to kill her, he wanted to find what drove her.

She was godless so she had no divine purpose, and if it was loyalty to her village she would be fighting them trying to be free while declaring her useless loyalties, she did not fight until someone made themselves a threat, and even then her efforts were in not shown in her ferocity but by her control; she used the least amount of energy to do the most damage and still be effective, she was a killer and knew were to hit when her options were limited, but she claimed to harbor no emotions and that was bull shit.

A smirk curled the corner of his mouth as he stayed locked in his staring contest, he wanted to explore her boundaries and see how hard she could be pushed before she started to lose that iron control she had, he had a glimpse of her on the edge of losing control, her confusion displayed plainly on her face as her body betrayed for the first time in her life.

Akatenchii stared at Hidan, her eyes locked into his deadly lavender abyss; it had been a little over a week since she had been there and she was just now gaining dexterity back in her hands.

She grabbed her left wrist with her right hand tracing her thumb over the scar tissue where the kunai when through her wrist.

It had been 2 weeks since her encounter with him, her confusion about what he had done to her body still played heavily in her mind.

She had heard about sex, Okami had talked to her about it several times, but she never thought about it; she always had other more important things on her mind, and yet here she stood staring in mild confusion.

She had never felt anything like that before, there was so much more than just pain, if it was pain she could have dealt with it, she understood pain and it did not bother her, however she did not understand everything else she had felt, she had felt similar things on a much smaller scale when she would get injured, but she had never felt anything as overwhelming as what she felt during their encounter.

She had never lost control of her body before, and she had never been in a state of complete submission, and yet she had known Hidan for all of a week when he robbed her of her control.

_Does this make him superior to me?_ Part of her said yes, part said no, and then there was a side that said I don't know; and this also made her confused; although the Mizukage was her superior she did not know how to react to someone else coming in and just taking that right as there were very few people who she was subservient to.

Still in all of her confusion she still felt no emotion towards this person, she just stared into his eyes seeming to be entranced as she was lost in thought, and to add to her confusion just seeing him made some of the things she felt on that night come back, she blinked as she felt things in her lower abdomen tighten sending butterflies and small shivers up her body.

_What in the hell did you do to me?_ The question rang in her mind.

Hidan quirked an eyebrow as he watched her, then he sneered, he did not just want to find what made her work, and make her lose control no, he wanted to own her, dominate her; she was his and he did not share.

He watched her for a few more minutes as she returned to staring him in the eyes, her calm eyes held nothing to betray her thoughts to him, she was very intriguing; even when she was on the edge of losing everything she was so damn calm that she could beat Itachi in lack of emotion, and she could probably beat Kisame in at being patient.

He watched as she shifted in the darkness, her empty eyes still locked onto him he patience in their little staring contest was getting on his nerves, it was almost like she was waiting, what she was waiting for he did not know or care at this point.

He turned and started walking down the hall; he would return later.

1-0-101-0-1

Okami sat on her hidden perch; her eyes watched the hall for signs of activity.

It had been a 2 weeks since she had snuck into this base, in that time she had been able to leave her spot and move around the base.

Her movement had been limited, she discovered the kitchen was always occupied, and there was always someone in the halls so it was difficult to move and be unnoticed; the only thing that she was able to do was take a shower every few days so that she did not smell.

In all of this she was hardly able to stay in one place long, the only place she could stay for any prolonged amount of time was her crevice, and much to her agitation the man with the orange mask was making it damn near impossible for her to see Akatenchii, that bastard was in or near her room all day everyday since she had helped get her hands free.

_**We should kill them and get it over with.**_ Her beast cooed within her mind.

_Kill them… no I am at a disadvantage and I don't have the energy, I am not going to commit suicide or get captured._

She continued to watch the hall, her breath falling silently as her eyes fell onto a single person that was walking down the hall.

He had short white hair and he was covered in blood; he was relatively tall and his cloak was half undone showing his upper body and a chain hanging around his neck along with his hitai-ate, her eyes narrowed on him as he passed where she was hidden without so much as a glance in her direction.

She blinked as he stopped, furrowing her eyebrows as he turned in her direction; she moved back further into the crevice as he walked in her direction, taking a shallow silent breath as she heard his foot falls stop below her perch.

_I didn't make a sound and there is no way he saw me._

She stayed silent as she waited, her hand resting on her kunai pouch, her eyes locked ahead as she backed further into the crevice, stopping as she heard muffled voices in the hall, her lack of being able to understand what they were saying annoyed her.

_**What are they doing?**_ Her eyes narrowed as she tried to discern the voices, she concentrated on the voices that drifted up, frowning as they stopped; and the sound of foot steps filled her ears.

_What the fuck… that could have been bad. _She scowled and sniffed her skin. _I need a shower. _She looked down the length of her cavern; her shower would have to wait till the dead hours when there were little to no people in the halls.

The thought made her laugh to herself. _Yeah right the halls are never truly empty._

1-0-101-0-1

Akatenchii stared silently at the wall. _**This sucks you've been here for two weeks and your only company has been a white haired rapist with an attitude problem, an orange masked freak who doesn't seem to belong here, and Okami Nee-san.**_

She turned in the darkness putting the door at her back. "Okami Nee-san." Her voice fell in a whisper. _What happened to you Okami? _"Where are you?"

"Where is who?" A familiar muffled voice made Akatenchii spin on the balls of her feet to face the orange mask.

"No one." She muttered crossing her arms around her waist, wrapping her fingers in the fabric of her cloak. _**At least he was nice enough to wash it.**_

Tobi tilted his head looking at Akatenchii she was lying but he would not press the issue right now. "So tell me, why do you keep refusing leaders offer?" He asked watching her move to lean against a wall.

"This organization is not where I wish to be." Her voice was calm as she spoke.

"Well why there has to be a reason." Tobi asked sitting down with his back to the door.

"I don't have to have a reason; I just don't want to be a member of a criminal organization." She muttered, he had been asking her the same question over and over since he healed her wounds.

"Don't feed me that line Akatenchii-Chan there has to be a reason." He stated. "Are you that loyal to your village?"

"No I harbor no feelings for my village of the positive or negative kind." She stated tilting her head to where her hair hid her face.

"Then what keeps you from joining if you harbor no feelings for your village?" Tobi watched her as she slid down the wall to the sitting position.

_We have had this conversation every day for two weeks and he has never been this persistent so why is he doing it now?_

"I like my freedom." She murmured thinking about Okami being locked in a room alone without any human contact except for her, it kind of reminded her of the situation she was in now.

"Freedom huh?" Tobi snickered. "You are the Mizukage's toy, you are at his beck and call and you call that freedom."

"Well at least I am not locked in some room where my only company either tries to rape me or persist on talking too much." Akatenchii breathed out.

"Still, if you agree you will be free to do as you please." He muttered watching her shake her head.

"Free to do as I please bull shit." She closed her eyes. "I would have to listen to some want to be leader and I would not be able to enter a village without a being one of the people I used to kill I don't call that freedom."

"Leader is not a want to be and you will only have to come to him for missions and when we have to extract a biju." Tobi muttered, man she was stubborn.

"Yeah well no thanks." Akatenchii laid her head against the wall.

"You are a stubborn strong willed woman, how did the Mizukage get you to act as his toy?" He thought and asked aloud.

Akatenchii was silent, she certainly did not want anything to do with the Mizukage after she passed the chuunin exam, but against her better judgment, after the Mizukage had Okami put in solitary and beat the shit out of her she conceded to him.

"Brute force." A deep voice that Akatenchii hardly recognized drew her attention up words.

"How do you know this Kisame?" Tobi asked turning to his blue comrade.

"That is how the Mizukage got his strongest warriors and tools, brute force and total domination." Kisame locked his eyes onto Akatenchii's form in the darkness.

"Oh, so the Mizukage takes people who won't willing join him by force?" Tobi asked blinking as Pein entered the room. "Hello Leader-sama." He muttered.

"Hello Tobi, Kisame, So have you changed your mind?" Pein asked looking at Akatenchii.

"I do not wish to join you." Akatenchii stated watching Pein shake his head.

"Why not?" Pein asked.

"How many times do I have to say it I don't want to?" She muttered.

Kisame chuckled. "Even if she did want to join, she would keep contesting that she did not want to."

"Why?" Tobi asked looking at Kisame.

"Because, the Mizukage gained her services by force." Kisame muttered looking at Pein.

"And?" Tobi made the word a question.

Kisame shook his head the gain a feral grin in the darkness. "She does not view anyone here as her dominate, so she won't join."

Pein's eyes narrowed and a small frown played on his lips. "She does not think anyone here is dominate to her." He muttered. "Why is it that she does not view anyone as dominate to her, she has been beaten, bound, and fucked?"

"It would seem that she has been dominated." Kisame stated looking at Pein. "But she has not been dominated by the person who is supposed to be her leader."

"Oh, I get it she does not view Leader-sama as her superior." Tobi muttered. _If she doesn't view Pein as her superior, then she definitely doesn't view me as her superior._

Pein looked at Tobi. "Thank you for making that clear." He muttered turning his attention to Akatenchii. "Not dominated." He smirked. "Kisame leave us."

Akatenchii watched the tall figure as he left the room. _**What the hell… even the swords man listens to the porcupine.**_

She stood and looked between Tobi and Pein. _Hmm the orange masked misfit and the orange haired wanna be leader._

Tobi turned to Pein walking till he stood next to him, he leaned in to where his face was next to Pein's ear. "As leader failure is not an option." He whispered.

"Yes, Madara." Pein whispered looking at Akatenchii.

_**What are they saying? **_She watched the two men as they whispered back and forth before they turned their attention back to her.

"I have been more than generous with you, but you are wearing my hospitality thin." Pein murmured moving towards Akatenchii. "So tell me why are you testing my patience?"

"Hospitality… you stuck me in a room, I was raped by a white haired man who should have died with the wounds he received, and then you stuck me back in the room where the talkative orange masked man is my only visitor." She breathed out. "If this is your hospitality I curious about how you treat people when they don't receive it."

"I told you that you were at the mercy of the members and that they would do as they please." He stated placing his hand on the wall near her head, glaring into her eyes. "And trust in this, if it wasn't for the fact that every one was ordered to stay away from you till you healed, you would not be in good shape."

"Ok." Akatenchii looked into his angry eyes. _**Is this supposed to be scary?**_

"Why do you abuse my hospitality?" Pein asked. "I am only offering you freedom."

"Freedom, yeah right porcupine, you offer me nothing but bars." She blinked as the anger in his face intensified.

"You will either join willingly, or you will become a toy and eventually join through force either way it is your choice." He muttered leaning his face closer to her.

"You aren't my superior; I don't have to do anything you say." Akatenchii stated grunting as a fist collided with her jaw.

"I am your superior, and it is high time you realize it." Pein growled slamming his knee into her stomach.

"You know what your problem is?" She asked clenching her jaw as he slammed his palm into her ribs using enforcing the hit with chakra. "You are afraid of the thought of someone being stronger than you, so you either kill your competition or make it join your worthless cause." She muttered catching one of his fists in front of her face. "It is interesting that you live in fear and pain."

Pein brought up in an attempt to slam it into her stomach, blinking as she hooked her hand under his knee and threw her weight forward making him fell back with her on top of him.

"You are not my superior." Akatenchii breathed out and shifted her hand around his knee digging her fingers into his knee cap.

Pein rolled pinning Akatenchii below him; he used her awkward position to his advantage as he slammed her elbow into the floor, sneering as he heard her bones crack.

"I am your superior." He glared down at her. "And the sooner you recognize that the better." He slammed her elbow into the floor again, then stood looking down at her form catching her foot as she kicked out. "If you don't stop I will break you ankle along with your arm."

Akatenchii kicked with her other foot and caught him in the upper thigh, grunting as he twisted her ankle, snapping the bone.

Pein released her foot letting it fall to the floor; he watched her eyes go wide as her heel hit the floor. "I am your superior." He muttered kicking her in the ribs hard enough to make her roll onto her stomach.

_**Damn this shit hurts… you are being dominated by a living pin cushion. **_There was sadness and a hint of fear laced in the voice that was her emotions.

Pein pulled Akatenchii to her feet by her arms pulling her back into his chest. "I will give you a few hours to come to terms with reality." Pein whispered in her ear forcing her body against the wall.

Akatenchii forced her body to relax as she was forced into the wall, she shifted her weight off of her broken ankle and tried to relax her arm as he held it behind her.

_He is my superior… no this can't be right._

_**Hey hate to be the barer of bad news but he just beat the fuck out of you. **_The truth was undeniable but that did not mean she wanted to believe it. _**Remember what Okami said, someone is your dominate if they are stronger than you. **_

"Reality, what do you know of reality you live in your own fantasy where you think you will rule the world." Akatenchii muttered grunting as she felt his fingers wrap in her hair and slam her face into the wall.

"It is no fantasy." Pein muttered slamming his knee into her back, then pulling her head back and slamming her face into the wall once more. "I am your superior, don't ever forget."

Akatenchii turned her head to the side. "Don't forget what that you want to be my superior or that you live in a fantasy world?" As soon as the last words fell out of her mouth she found herself flying through the air, all the air left her as she hit the floor landing on her elbow.

Pein moved beside her. "Don't ever speak to me like that." He hissed in anger through his teeth kicking her in the ribs then in the shoulder. "I am your superior."

Akatenchii tensed as she got kicked so hard she rolled onto her side, closing her eyes as she saw a foot come at her face.

Pein's foot collided with the left side of her head.

"Pein enough we want her alive, as leader failure is not an option." A voice reminded Pein he was not alone in the room.

"Yes… Madara." He whispered turning from the unconscious form in front of him.

"I believe you have proven your point there is no need to go any further." Tobi's voice no longer held the carefree tone that he usually carried.

Pein nodded and moved silently towards the door, he paused at the door frame. "Leave her arm for now if you heal her." He muttered looking over his shoulder.

"Very well, leave Pein." Tobi watched as Pein left, he turned to Akatenchii, a smirk played on his face under his mask; he chuckled as he walked up to her unconscious.

"You can never do anything the easy way can you?" He muttered kneeling next to her body, he moved the hair from her face and gazed upon her mark and the bruise that was forming on her face.

"Of course you can't do it the easy way, that would only make sense to normal people, and you are far from an easy, normal person." He snickered and shook his head. _The day she does something that is easily predictable is the day I'll die._

1-0-101-0-1

Okami silently stared down at the hall with a blank look. Leaning back, she stared at the ceiling of her little hidden crevice, _this place has no concept of time. _She shook her head silently, jumping down out of the crevice to the hallway floor. Quickly she darted towards the bathroom, entering it and letting the door open and shut behind her silently. She turned the light on and glanced around.

Once again, like all the other times she had entered the room, and bathed, she found the items in it all in order, like someone who had horrible OCD. _Or CDO, alphabetical, like it's supposed to be._

Shaking her head, she pulled off her clothing, turning on the water, it didn't matter to her, she had to be quick, lest she get caught again. She turned the water on scald, shutting her eyes again before she stepped in. As the water hit her body, she smiled lightly, _now that feels good._

1-0-101-0-1

Kisame moved down a hall, in the two weeks since everybody had been staying in the head quarters and his shower had been being used by someone, he knew that he was working with criminals, but using his shower was a stupid reason to lie, it was not like he was going to beat someone for using his shower without his permission once, but the fact that someone was lying about it and then doing it over and over was agitating.

He walked past the hall that lead to Akatenchii's room and his shower, pausing for a moment as a sound hit his ears that made his eyes narrow.

_Running water that could only be coming from my bathroom. _He turned and started heading down the hall, at this point he was so annoyed he did not care who was in his bath room, they had worn his patience to the point that he would beat them when he found them.

He moved swiftly down the hall and stopped at the door pulling it open quietly his eyes traveled to the shower his view of the person currently being blocked by the shower curtain.

He looked down at the clothes on the floor, blinking for a moment. _Who the hell is in my bathroom? _

He grabbed the shower curtain and jerked it back staring for a moment with his hand on the curtain.

Okami had stopped for a moment, staring quietly as she heard the door open to the bathroom, her breathing soft, when the shower curtain was yanked back, she had twisted, slamming her fist into his chest on reflex.

When her fist was caught and his knees was placed hard into her abdomen, she grunted as she was yanked around, slammed into the wall behind her.

Okami let out a small growl of annoyance and drove her knee up into the groin of the man, throwing all of her weight foreword making him fall back and out of the water.

Kisame gritted his teeth but kept a hold of the woman wrist, ignoring the pain in his loins as he felt her trying to scramble to her feet.

He moved to his feet sliding his hand up her arm to the bend, he moved his head to the side as her hand came at his face.

Okami twisted slamming her elbow into the chest of her opponent, and kicked back slamming her heel into his shin she then slammed her foot down onto his foot hearing a growl as she brought her elbow up, she felt a hand grab her elbow.

_Oh shit._

She grunted as she was slammed into a wall, he had her by her arms making it all but impossible for her to move her arms and upper body, a frown played on her lips as she tried to slam her heel into his leg again, only to have it caught between his knees.

"Who are you?" Kisame growled feeling the woman tense as if she going to try and move, he tightened his grip on her. "Who are you Kunoichi?" He repeated, looking at her wet hair.

She almost let out an insane giggle, god she was tired. "Who am I?" She repeated, then hissed lowly, "I'm the boogey man."

Kisame slammed the woman into the sink his eyes narrowing in annoyance as he found himself holding a wash cloth. _Replacement jutsu, I should have seen it. _

He spun facing the now masked naked woman, leaning back to avoid a kick that was about level with his chin, catching the foot with his right hand, slamming his left palm into her abdomen; enforcing the hit with chakra hearing the woman grunt his hand impacted with her abdomen.

He grunted as her fist slammed into his elbow in an attempt to make it buckle.

Okami gritted her teeth as she felt her body move through the air and slammed into the wall. _Ah crap, I've almost used all of my energy between showering and trying to stay free from these guys, I haven't ate either, no wonder I'm so out of it._

She slammed her palm into his nose smirking as blood burst out from his nose, coughing as his knee slammed into her stomach.

Kisame brought his elbow down in between her shoulder blades hitting her spine; he felt her body go limp.

"So what's your real name boogey man?" He snickered holding the limp woman against the wall watching her breath come in steady and low. _Dead to the world._


	17. Chapter 16 36 Hours, HOLY SHIT!

Disclaimer

Disclaimer… I still own nothing… but if I did there would be certain people still alive in this series… or at least unburied. Well, I own Akatenchii, and Riley Killer owns Okami.

Thanks to all who reviewed you make it easier to write when you review. I am sorry it took so long for me to post the last two chapters I am in a wrist brace (Carpel tunnel is a bitch.) and for the most part am typing one handed. So here is the chapter if you feel like reviewing be my guest I always enjoy reading what others have to say.

Ch 16.

36 hours later

Akatenchii opened her eyes, her vision was fuzzy but she could tell she was not alone; in fact no only was she not alone but the room was full of people.

_What the hell? _She glanced around with her eyes seeing everyone standing she could hear them talking but couldn't make sense of what they were saying.

"She was in my bathroom." Kisame stated looking down at the naked unconscious woman.

"How did she get in?" Pein's voice came with a very angry cull.

"I have no idea." Kisame muttered. "She had this." He muttered handing the mask to Pein.

"Was there a Hitai-ate with her clothes?" Tobi's voice made Akatenchii blink then close her eyes lightly.

_They caught Okami Nee-san. _This was not good.

"No but on the inside of her mask there is the mark of Mist." Kisame muttered. "I bet Akatenchii knows who she is."

_**Well you're fucked. **_This was helpful as always. _Maybe if I keep my eyes shut they will think I'm still out. _It was a nice thought but it clearly wasn't gonna happen.

"Akatenchii!" Pein's voice called in an agitated growl. "I know you're awake I saw you open your eyes."

_**It was a nice thought for about 5 seconds. **_There was chuckling in her mind. _Shut up. _

She opened her eyes and looked up at the people who were in the room. "Eh?" The questioning sound left her mouth as she stared at Okami.

"Do you know who she is?" Pein inquired watching as Akatenchii stared at the woman.

She was silent as she closed her eyes. _**Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. **_"Nee-san." She lipped shaking her head slightly.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Tobi asked.

"If it's a no we can easily kill her." Pein stated.

"You do that and I will never join your organization." Akatenchii stated. "I don't care what you do to me."

"Oh, so you do know her?" Kisame's voice drew Akatenchii's eyes upward.

"Who is she?" Pein asked. _She has a weakness and we just found it, now I wonder just how far she will go to protect that weakness._

Akatenchii stared into Pein's eyes silence was her response.

"No answer." His eyes narrowed. "If you're not going to answer we could always have a bit of fun." He muttered glancing over at Kakuzu nodding.

Kakuzu spread the woman's legs using his tendrils at her ankles.

"Don't fucking touch her." Akatenchii's voice fell from her mouth in a bit of a growl, as she felt a sensation fill her; she was boiling and her fist was clenched. _No one touches Okami Nee-san like that when she is unconscious._ She was shaking. _What is this? __**Hehe, this is rage, let me out Akatenchii we will become strong together. **_

Pein watched Akatenchii's eyes as Kakuzu started to molest the unconscious woman.

Akatenchii was on her feet flying at Kakuzu. "Don't fucking touch her." Her voice was a feral growl as she slammed into a body that blocked her path.

She slammed her fist into their sternum, dodging to the side as she registered a fist, ending up behind the taller person; she slammed her foot into his knee popping it out, then bringing her hand around his neck she grabbed his throat and dug in until she felt the flesh give, she threw his throat to the ground and backed away from the body, and charged at Kakuzu again.

Zetsu came out of the ground, grabbing Akatenchii's foot moving his head side to side as she tried to kick him. "Don't just stand there grab her arms and her other foot." He growled trying it keep hold of her leg with both of his hands.

Deidara moved in behind Akatenchii grabbing her arms, his eyes widened at her resistance.

"Mother Fucker let me go." Akatenchii yelled slamming her head back feeling it make contact there was a sharp crack.

"Damn it un!" Deidara exclaimed, trying to keep hold of both of her arms, finding it difficult as she was moving so much that she kept getting one free, this was going to take more than two people.

Akatenchii kept struggling. "You fucking bastards, let me go, stop touching her." She watched Kakuzu, death in her eyes as he continued to toy with Okami's body, she jerked one of her arms free then growled in annoyance ignoring the pain as she felt it grabbed.

"Get her to the ground." Kisame muttered looking at Deidara.

Deidara kneed the back of Akatenchii's knee taking away her balance; he and Kisame forced her to the ground.

Zetsu lay on her legs looking down at the woman who was writhing in anger, struggling with all of her might. "You killed my subordinate." He muttered.

"He got in my way." She growled forcing her body to relax for a moment; she took in several deep breaths, once she felt Zetsu lift off of her legs and the grip on her arms relaxed she jerked, getting one leg free.

She glared up as she felt it slammed down her eyes met the swirling sharingan of Itachi.

"Akatenchii, calm yourself." Pein's voice made her look to the side.

"Calm myself, NO go fuck yourself push pin." She growled.

"Don't be irrational." His voice held an angry promise of pain.

"Irrational you are molesting an unconscious woman and holding me to the floor, if anything you are being irrational." Her eyes were locked onto his angry orbs.

"Answer my questions." His voice held no request.

"Make him stop." She growled nodding towards Kakuzu, jerking her body making the men holding her down tense she could feel Itachi and Zetsu lay on her legs.

"Answer my questions." Pein's aggravation was starting to show.

"Make him stop first and I will answer your questions." She struggled against the hands that held her upper body down, her breath fell in short pants as she felt the bodies move to where their knees rested on her arms and their hands held her shoulders to the floor.

Akatenchii glared at Pein as her walked over to her and the men that held her down.

"Surely holding a woman this small down shouldn't be that hard." He muttered looking at the men who were still having a relative amount of difficulty keeping her still.

Akatenchii writhed and jerked trying to get the men off of her, her body moving from in harsh movements as she fought the hands.

"You are not the one who is holding her down." Itachi muttered tensing as her leg was almost jerked away from his body.

Pein shook his head and moved to where he was straddling her body; he sat on her hips and placed his hands below her breast where the stomach meets the chest.

"Five men now this is unnecessary." He muttered looking into her eyes which were glowing in a blue flame of anger. "Stop."

"Go to hell." Akatenchii growled her body writhing below the men.

Pein slammed his hand into the side of her face making blood burst from her lip.

"He stops or I don't answer shit." Her voice was low almost not her own.

"Kakuzu." Pein used his name as a command, turning his attention back to Akatenchii. "What is she to you anyways?"

"She is my Sensei, my rival, and my sister." Akatenchii took a deep breath, and just as quick as she had found that rage it was gone.

"Ok, what is her name?" Pein waited as her silence filled the room. "If you don't answer me I will have him start again." He looked at Kakuzu who started to touch the woman.

"Don't touch Okami Nee-San." She tensed and felt the hands tighten on her wrist and ankles.

"What will you do to protect her?" He asked looking into the now empty eyes of Akatenchii. "Answer me."

"… I will do anything for her." Akatenchii closed her eyes, ignoring the fact that Pein was sitting on her.

"What will you do to ensure her life?" Pein looked at the peacefully blank face.

"… Anything." She muttered.

"Anything?" Pein smirked.

"Yes anything." She opened her eyes.

"Join my organization." Pein muttered leaning to where he was nose to nose with Akatenchii.

She breathed out in a heavy sigh closing her eyes she stayed empty for a moment. "Fine." The word was so faint it was almost in audible.

"What was that?" Pein asked moving to where his forehead rested against hers.

"Yes." Akatenchii muttered going completely passive under the bodies, all tension left her.

"Good." He murmured. "See that wasn't that difficult." He smirked watching her tilt her head to the side.

"One question." Akatenchii muttered looking up at Pein.

"Hm?" Pein acknowledged this request.

"How long has she been asleep?" Her voice was the usual empty tone. _**What no more fun? **_

"About 36 hours." Kisame answered the question.

"Oh shit." Akatenchii muttered this was potentially bad.

"What un?" Deidara asked intrigued by the reaction.

"Umm she doesn't sleep, and when she does it is bad 'cause she will become extremely hyper when she wakes up." Akatenchii looked at Pein. "The last time she slept it was for half an hour and she ended up slaughtering ten ANBU from Suna, it was rather amusing but still bad at the same time."

Pein blinked then looked at Kakuzu. "Bind her with chains and your tendrils."

Akatenchii looked at Kisame who was still kneeling on her like the rest of them but unlike every one else the body part her was on hurt. "Can you please let you of my arm?"

Kisame looked into the dark blue eyes were locked onto him.

Pein looked down at Akatenchii he knew her arm was still broken. "If we release you are you going to attack anyone?" He asked.

"I said I would join your organization and I don't attack allies." She muttered. _**You sold our soul. **_

Pein nodded and she felt her arms and legs released, she sighed softly.

"Don't do anything stupid or you will face my punishment and something will happen to your friend." Pein whispered in a harsh voice.

Akatenchii blinked, her new _leader _was still sitting on her and the way he was leaning made it to where when he spoke she could feel his breath against her lips; she closed her eyes, there was a promise in this man that the Mizukage did not have, Pein would cross lines that the Mizukage would not.

"I will not do anything quote stupid." Akatenchii stated "I can not however say the same for my counter part."

Pein's eyes narrowed upon hearing this. "What do you mean?" He really wanted to hear the explanation to this.

"Heh, Okami Nee-san listens only when she wants to and 90 of the time she only listens because I do." There was something that others would call humor in her voice.

"Well, that could be bad for you." Pein's voice was a harsh whisper.

"Bad for me no, no bad for you." Akatenchii corrected the statement. "You can suggest and if I do it she might follow suit, but you can not order her."

"As I said bad for you." He muttered. "If she doesn't listen I will punish both of you."

"That aint gonna do shit for you porcupine, if you punish her she will not respond and if you punish me for her being herself then she won't care, she will probably laugh." She muttered looking over at her now bound friend as she started to stir from her sleep.

"Well then that is bad for you and your friend." Pein muttered feeling the girl let out a breath as she looked to the side.

_What the hell is touching me… its cold kinda metallic? _Okami's thoughts were answered by her limited almost nonexistent ability to move. _What the… did I get visited by the freaks from Kumo again?_

She did not remember playing with her bondage happy _Friends, _her eyes opened in silence she glanced around the room. _I remember now. _She shook her head remembering her little fight with the over sized shark. _Where is jaws… did he go back to the marina? _

That question was answered when she was jerked to her feet from behind, she snapped her head to the side, sighting a blue hand sticking out from one of the tell tail cloaks. "Oh and I was under the impression that you went back to the marina you crawled out of." She muttered feeling no way to move as she felt the squeezing of fiber like the tendrils that Aka-Ten-Ba had been bound with against her skin, along with the annoying sensation of metal against her skin.

Kisame's eyes narrowed as he shook his head ignoring the comment, he had a feeling that this was going to get interesting.

Pein smirked and looked over at the now awake infiltrator. "We will see how your friend acts." He stood up still straddling Akatenchii. "Zetsu, Kakuzu restrain her."

Okami watched as her younger cohort was detained. _Well this ought to be amusing. _She smirked as she pulled her wrist and felt the tendrils snap under the chains; her eyes followed the orange haired lightning rod as he approached her.

Pein's eyes narrowed on the woman before him, her animal like features and cool calm demeanor almost clashed. "How long have you been in here?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Hmm… I have got to know how does this work for you in a thunder storm?" Okami pulled her hand out of the chains and motioned around in the direction of Pein's face, her inward amusement was not portrayed on her empty face as she now started examining her nails.

Akatenchii closed her eyes and shook her head this would be interesting she could tell the mood of Okami was almost playful.

"I thought I told you to tie her hands with the tendrils?" Pein's voice was annoyed as he kept his back to Kakuzu.

"Oh he did, but they weren't a challenge for me like they were for Aka-Ten-Ba." Okami muttered pulling her other hand out of the chains with the tendrils knotted in a ball. "You can have they back if you want them." She dropped them on the floor.

"You have not answered my question." Pein moved closer to Okami.

"Oh you were asking me the question." She tilted her head to the side popping her neck. "Why should I answer questions for you?"

"You have been captured, and if you don't answer them we will beat you, and rape you till you do." Pein's voice was flat he would get her to co-operate.

"Well you can beat me all you want it will do you no good cause it won't bother me in the least, and if you want to rape me go ahead I haven't got laid in 8 years." Okami looked dead into Pein's eyes.

"We will torture Akatenchii till you comply." Pein glanced back at Kakuzu and Hidan then back at Okami as he heard the sound of someone hitting the ground.

"Go ahead she can't feel anyway." Okami stated.

"What do you mean she can't feel?" Pein asked thinking of the interaction that they had had just before Okami woke up. "She killed a subordinate trying to protect you as you slept."

"I have been trying to make her feel for 13 years." Okami stated. "I have had no success."

Pein raised his eyebrow at the last comment. "Trying to make her feel, she just went out of her mind with anger trying to protect you we had to have 5 shinobi hold her down."

"Five shinobi, that aint shit." She scoffed. "So tell me how does this work in a lightning storm?" She asked hearing Akatenchii snicker. "Bet ya don't go to Kumo often do ya?"

Pein's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "That is irrelevant." He declared dismissing the comment.

"Irrelevant to whom? Yourself or me? Cause depending on what I do next, it could be very relevant to me 'push pin.'" She snickered lightly then ducked the kick that was aimed at her, grabbing his ankle and narrowing her eyes on them for a moment, murmuring softly, "Last man who interrupted my fun had his face ripped off, you would be easy with all those piercings."

Pein twisted on his planted foot freeing his other foot from her hand. "That is irrelevant regardless of who it is directed at." He breathed out trying to keep some form of patience. "Answer my question... How long have you been here." Akatenchii shook her head, holding her broken arm with her other hand while Kakuzu placed his hands on her shoulders and Zetsu stood beside her._ She aint going to answer your question porcupine_.

Okami stared at him, her eyebrows rising, an almost perplexed look on her face before she wandered over ignoring the men's looks as she stepped effortlessly out of the chains, grabbing her arm and yanking it out, ignoring the hiss of pain muttering, "Oh shut it." She tapped it twice, feeling the bone mend, before muttering, "Ya know, I haven't really been here at all, cause I don't exist push pin." She smirked at him.

"Oh, not this again." Tobi complained upon hearing the sentiment about not existing.

"Alright how long have you been not existing in our hideout?" Kisame asked breaking his silence as he was still holding the chains that were serving almost no purpose now.

"Oh no, I've been existing in this place, you got that all wrong, the proof's been his paranoia about his shower." She muttered jabbing a thumb at Kisame, "But truly, I don't exist, Aka-Ten-Ba here." She ruffled the woman's hair causing a small growl to fall from her lips. "She exists, got records and everything, sure, hard as hell to find, but there are rumors, and don't tell me there are not files, I've dug them up on numerous occasions." She muttered cutting of Pein as his mouth opened .

"We know files on her exist." Pein sighed the annoyance of this woman was starting to show. "I will ask one more time how long have you been here undetected?" He placed his hand on the side of his neck; these questions were getting him nowhere.

She was quiet for a moment, eyes slowly going half lidded, "One more time? And just what will happen if you decide to question me one more time? You gonna kill me buddy?" She slowly grinned, "Good, I have a death wish. But...you'll have to take that up with her." She pointed at Aka-Ten-Ba.

"What does it matter how long I've been her? Not like you pricks gave me time to get my hands onto anything as it is, you're always into the hall way, just the mutated cabbage patch kid didn't check my hiding spot. Kinda lucky to, otherwise you'd have a missing person and that's the last I need... last time was difficult enough..." She let out a low chuckle recalling the mission.

"How ever, I did learn enough to get from point to point, so my time being here really is irrelevant." She stated in an annoyed voice as she stroked Akatenchii's hair.

Akatenchii chuckled at the infuriation of Pein's face.

"What's so funny?" Kakuzu asked looking down at the woman that he still held against his body.

"Hehe... Nothing except for the fact that you guys are morons." She muttered feeling the hands tighten on her shoulders, she shook her head and narrowed her eyes on Okami as she continued to be stroked.

"I am not a neko, stop petting me." She muttered shaking her head.

"Are you sure you have cat like qualities." Okami smirked. "Maybe you name should be Akaneko instead of Akatenchii."

Pein let out a low annoyed breath. _These two act as if they are not being questioned._

"Leader, there has only been two chances that she could have gotten in." Itachi's voice made Akatenchii turn her head to the side.

"Continue that thought Itachi." Pein muttered. _Two chances… Hidan and Kakuzu._

"She could have came in yesterday with Hidan and Kakuzu, but Kisame has been bitching about someone using his shower for the better part of a week, and that only leaves two weeks ago after they brought in Akatenchii." Itachi breathed out calmly looking at the blank faced girl and her white haired companion.

"Wow, someone in this place actually owns a brain." Okami muttered dully. Her eyes half lidded, "Congrats, he's getting brownie points, that one, he figured it out. The obvious right in front of you and you can't find it, you're a pathetic leader." She muttered stepping away from Akatenchii moving towards Pein.

Akatenchii started to chuckle softly again. _Hmm his intelligence might let him live longer than everyone else… then again if she goes blood happy maybe not._

"I thought she didn't feel... Zetsu, Kakuzu silence her." Pein muttered the order his eyes narrowed on Okami. "Why are you here?" That was a question that needed answered.

"We're going to play a game and you've already stared, you're going to ask questions, I'm going to answer, but if I don't like the question, you're not getting an answer." She muttered simply, "Now, as for your first, think, pin head, the needles don't pierce your brain that bad, why do you THINK I'm here?"

Pein's eyes locked onto Akatenchii as she was being restrained by Kakuzu and Zetsu a mass if tendrils and vines held her arms down and her ankles together.

"Take her out of here, have a little fun with her as long as she is kept alive." Pein dismissed them turning his attention back to Okami.

"You were sent to receive your friend." Pein stated "What will you do if your friend does not want to go back to your village?" _Not only doesn't want to but can't_.

"She can't, I can." Okami muttered, mostly to herself, then glanced over at Akatenchii as she was being dragged towards the door.

"You wanna go back home to the old bastard or stay here meh?" When Akatenchii just stared at her before being taken out of the room, the message was received, she smiled, "Then I guess you have a new boarder, whether you like it or not, cause I'm like the fly you can't catch."

Akatenchii tilted her head to the side making her neck crack. _I suppose we are in another mess. _She stared at the two men in front of her. _**Now you are in a mess. **_

"Where are we going?" Her thought fell out loud.

Zetsu looked down at Akatenchii. "That doesn't matter… **You'll find out." **

"Will you listen when you are spoken to?" Pein asked.

Okami blinked, muttering, "What you say something?" A half lidded almost drunken look on her face, she smiled,

"Depends, if I think what you're saying is stupid, I'll chuck it and ignore you, if you actually have something to say, and aren't just don't it for bitchin' sakes and nagging, as well as it's actually intelligent, not like a question that's been answered before it's been asked, yeah, I could see my way into listening for a bit."

"Very well... do you know who we are?" He asked looking at Okami since she was being co operative he was not as agitated.

Okami just stared at him, eyes half lidded, seeming as her words about talking to her were already taking their effect.

She reached behind her, grabbing the gourd attached to her belt loop and opening it, taking a swig of it then spitting it out, staring at it. She glared around; one of them spiked her drink. She sniffed the bottle, then chucked it, watching it do a full on hit with Hidan's head.

"What the fuck bitch?" Hidan yelled. "I aint done shit to you."

She checked her other gourd as well. Quiet, before tossing it up and down in her hand, eyes shut, she let out one breath, then two, then three, then opened her eyes. She poured it out onto the floor, staring as it went out in a slight mourning, but soon though of the prospect of another manner.

She said nothing as her claws ripped Hidan's arms from his body and his head from his neck with in second, hearing the man shriek insults of anger, she didn't care if he was immortal, punted his head into the wall as it was with her eyes shut in mild anger before she let his legs fall to the floor as well, then grabbed his own scythe and slammed it into the chest pinning it to the wall. She picked up the head by the hair, watching it glare at her, then chucked it hard at the wall again.

"Okami stop." Pein had authority in his voice as he tried to stop the enraged female with his order alone.

She paused, slowly looking at Pein, that wild animalistic look burning in the eye, her eyes slowly went half lidded, "Stop? You allowed this fucker to spike my sake, something that I don't get to have very often, something I enjoy to have when I can get it, and that's once again, not very fucking often." Her hand clenched into a fist, "No, I don't think I want to stop." She punted the head again. "I think I wanna crush his fucking skull."

"Okami, he did not spike your sake." Pein muttered watching in annoyance as Hidan's head bounced off the wall.

Okami ignored Pein continuing to bounce the head against the wall.

"If this is about sake there is plenty here and the sooner you stop punting my members head against the wall the sooner you can get some." Pein stated watching as she continued to bounce Hidan's still shrieking head against the wall.

"It's almost like soccer..." She muttered to herself, "And I don't trust _YOUR _sake, I trusted MY sake, cause it's _YOUR MEMBER_, and _YOUR DRUGS_ that were in _MY SAKE_!" She finally grew tired of it and grabbed Hidan one more time by the hair, and promptly tore off his ear with her teeth.

She walked out of the room; ignoring the group she tossed the ear on the floor. _Useless absolutely useless._

Pein followed the woman "We ingest the Sake so why would we drug it when it is going in our bodies?" He asked trying to keep a civil tone.

Akatenchii sighed as they entered a room, blinking as the door closed behind her.

Akatenchii looked up at Kakuzu hearing the voices down the hall "She just made a few hours of work for you didn't she?" His eyes rolled down to the woman who stood her eyes darting between Zetsu and himself, he nodding. "Yeah, unfortunately this means I have to spend time with the annoying white haired moron."

Zetsu snickered then looked at Kakuzu. **"This could be interesting." **His dark half commented. _She is covered in dry blood…__**And her lip is still bleeding. **_

Kakuzu looked at Zetsu smirking below his mask. "We are free to _do _what ever we please."

"I don't like this." She whispered backing towards the door as much as the bindings would allow her to move._** Good going, we are stuck with the angry giant and the garden gnome. **_

She gathered chakra into her hands and jerked breaking the vines and tendrils that held them together then bent and making the chakra in her hands blades she cut the ones at her ankles. _I aint doing anything without a fight. _

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed on Akatenchii. "What are you going to fight us?" He asked a small amount of amusement and hope in his voice.

"Well I aint gonna let you back me into a corner, and I'm not gonna lay down for you." Akatenchii's voice fell in a calm barely spoken hiss.

"_Perfect." _Zetsu purred his dark and light half speaking at the same time.

_**We will finish what we started onna. **_Zetsu's lip curled into a sneer at the thought.__


	18. Chapter 17 Fear

Disclaimer well you guys know the drill I don't own any of the naruto characters but damn I wish I did cause a certain masochi

Disclaimer… well you guys know the drill I don't own any of the naruto characters but damn I wish I did cause a certain masochistic holy man would not be buried… now that's one hell of a scavenger hunt lets find the body parts. I have been have been listening to heavy metal while on pain pills so please pardon my weird sense of humor,

I want to thank every one for being patient with me and continuing to read. I have been trying to update but you know the situation and I'm getting dexterity built back in my left hand but damn it is annoying and slightly painful

_Kizu No Mizumaru _ The cutting water globe it is an attack similar to the Rasengan except for the fact that it is formed by water and air the water is pulled from the person who is using the attack so it dehydrates them.

Ch 17 (Warning non- consensual/ consensual)

Akatenchii glanced between the two men before her._**I thought you wouldn't attack an ally? **_There was mocking in the voice making her shake her head.

"I don't attack allies." She__muttered softly. _**Then what do you call what you're about to do?**_

Kakuzu looked at the small woman. "You don't do what?" He muttered watching her attention turn back to him allowing Zetsu the window he needed to go into the ground unseen.

"I didn't say anything." Akatenchii muttered kicking back as she heard the ground behind her moving, blinking as she caught Zetsu in the jaw.

"**Bitch… you'll pay for that." **Zetsu growled watching as Akatenchii leaped onto the wall of the cave running up.

She stared down into the darkness. _**You found your way from one hell to another, 'cause you can't use taijutsu on them unless you get close to them and that would run the risk of vines and tendrils, you can't use your water jutsus 'cause there aint enough water here for them, and because they are allies and you don't want to run the risk of killing them you don't want to use Kizu No Mizumaru.**_

Akatenchii shook her head and breathed out. "Taijutsu is the only thing I have."

Zetsu came out of the rocky ceiling of the cave about ten feet away from Akatenchii, vines coming from his body he smirked as he watched her dodge from side to side using chakra to keep herself planted to the roof.

Akatenchii flipped back slamming her fist on the ceiling making rocks fall and crags appear, watching Zetsu fall from the ceiling then gasping as she felt something wrap around her waist and rip her from the ceiling.

_Forget not using it. _Her eyes closed before opening revealing the swirl of sharingan.

_**Is THAT really necessary? **_The voice was shocked by the sudden serious change in attitude towards the fight.__

"_Kizu no Mizumaru." _She yelled forming a swirling water ball in each hand; she crossed her arms slamming her hands into different tendrils watching as the attack was absorbed.

"What do you think you're going to do onna, water wind base verse earth base is useless aren't you supposed to be an Anbu?" Kakuzu chided.

Akatenchii reached into her cloak pulling a kunai from her pants line, bringing it out cutting the tendrils freeing herself from her entrapment.

She shuffled back doing a flip back going above Zetsu's head, landing on her hands and knees.

"Where did you get the kunai?" Kakuzu inquired.

"I have a quick hand." She muttered. "I stole it from Tobi on one of his many visits to me."

"_Kizu no Mizumaru." _She muttered feeling the water leave her body as the angry liquid orb appeared in her hand for a second time. _I only have enough water for one attack. _

"I thought we went over this that won't work." Kakuzu shook his head sending out the tendrils.

Akatenchii dodged to the side jumping up to avoid the tendrils. _I need a window. _She jumped onto the wall seeing her window. _This'll work. _Her mind screamed as she found a spot out of their attack line.

She slammed her heel into the wall counting as she did it. "One, two three." A hole and a crag appeared. "Four!" She slammed her hands down forcing the energy from her body into the crag lifting a large piece of freed rock. "Five!" She yelled kicking the rock watching as Zetsu dodged out of the way and Kakuzu slammed into the wall behind him and the rock rolled away.

Kakuzu stumbled forward watching as Akatenchii fell from the wall and pushed herself up to where she was on her hands and knees the dehydration from using her deadly attack taking affect. He felt blood running down his back, his eyes narrowed as he moved towards her; gripping her hair craning her head to where her neck could no longer move without extreme pain.

"Listen here woman you owe me a heart, I should kill you where you stand because no one does that to me and lives I don't give a shit about orders to keep you alive, however you will be more useful alive than as a dead body." He muttered his voice was low and full of a warning "And regardless of the deal you made with Leader, until you have a ring and Madara approves you, you are a subordinate and because you owe me; I am going to make sure you become my subordinate."

His eyes locked with hers, two swirling three tiered sharingan met his gaze making him pause for a moment, shaking as the deadly swirls disappeared from her eyes. "Looks like you lost." He muttered pulling off his cloak. "I'd say she is in need of punishment wouldn't you Zetsu."

Zetsu opened his fly trap and walked over to the two watching as Kakuzu released her head, using his tendrils to bind her wrist, kicking the kunai away from her.

"Zetsu search her for any more possible weapons." Kakuzu muttered watching as the plant like man gained a dark grin.

1-0-101-0-1

Okami moved down the hall trying to avoid the annoyance of the push pin grunting as she collided with a body. "What the hell?" She hissed looking up at the tall figure.

"Need some help?" Kisame asked extending his hand out to her.

Okami got to her feet ignoring the hand. "Unless you can point me to a sake stand then NO." She muttered brushing the dirt off of her pants.

"The nearest sake stand is in a little village that is about an hour away by foot." Kisame muttered dropping his hand to his side watching as the woman stared intently at him.

"What direction is that village in?" She asked breathing softly in her impatience.

"It is to the east if you take the exit at the end of this hall." He muttered. "If you want to get sake I'll go with you."

"No, I don't need to be baby sat by a shark in a bad Halloween costume." Okami muttered starting to get annoyed.

"If you leave on your own you won't be able to get back into the base 'cause you don't know how to open it." Kisame smirked at the perturbed look on her face.

"You underestimate me fishy." She muttered placing her hands together.

Kisame watched the woman disappear in a puff of smoke shaking his head.

1-0-101-0-1

Zetsu opened the front of Akatenchii's cloak smirking at the Deidara style fish net shirt and pants; he pushed the cloak to where it collected at her elbows limiting her movement.

Akatenchii closed her eyes her body rigid as she felt him move his hands down her arms then she felt his hands move to the top of her pants, opening her eyes as she felt calloused hands moving down her arms again. _**Shit, shit, shit. **_

Using one hand Kakuzu held both of Akatenchii's wrists, he removed the tendrils from her and released her arms letting the cloak fall pooling around the three of them.

She gritted her teeth as she felt Zetsu moving his hands slowly down her legs patting lightly feeling for any thing worth investigating.

Zetsu made his way back up her legs turning his attentions to her inner thighs moving his hands slowly up till he came to her crotch he moved his hand over the covered entrance grinning as she groaned softly and tried to move away from him.

Kakuzu moved his hand to where it touched her stomach underneath the shirt moving up slowly feeling her skin as he moved his hand over it; he smirked below his mask as he brushed his thumb across the bottom of her breast and she tried to arch away from his hand which forced her firmly against his chest.

"Oh what is this?" Zetsu's voice made Akatenchii roll her eyes down as he pulled a kunai out of the hem of her pants on her right side.

"You are a very naughty girl did you steal this from Tobi to?" Kakuzu asked brushing his thumb across her nipple.

"**There is only one way to ensure that she doesn't have anymore weapons on her**." Zetsu's voice made Akatenchii take a shallow breath; she did not like the suggestion in his voice.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed as he looked at his kneeling accomplice with full knowledge of what he had in mind, he used one hand to hold her still as the other moved from teasing her breast to traveling up the valley between her breast, then back down once he found it free of weapons.

Akatenchii had her eyes closed and her teeth clenched as she tried not to make sounds, she took in a deep breath as Kakuzu cupped her left breast in his hand and Zetsu rolled her pants down her waist.

Kakuzu flexed his hand, using a rolling motion from his palm to his fingers, kneading her breast in slow movements that made her tense against him.

Zetsu pulled her pants to where they pooled at her feet he grabbed one of her ankles and lifted her foot then pulled the pants off of that foot repeating for the other foot so that she was completely free of the cloth.

She groaned as she felt her wrist re-bound and then pulled back and placed around Kakuzu's neck, making it to where her feet hung a little off the ground; she opened her eyes and kicked as she felt something moist on her lower left thigh tensing as she felt the pain, she looked down to see Zetsu with his eyes closed and his mouth locked on her now thigh with blood running around the edges of his lips and down her leg.

Zetsu opened his eyes rolling them up to watch Akatenchii locking with her now color dashed eyes, he moved his hand up her skin feeling her leg muscles tense and twitch as she locked her legs to prevent him from further abusing her body.

" Wh-what are you doing to me?" Akatenchii's voice came out unsteady and breathy even to her it was a first.

Kakuzu reached up to his face and pulled the mask off dropping it to the floor.

"Whatever we damn well feel like." He whispered in her ear licking the top of her lobe biting it and rolling her nipple at the same time.

1-0-101-0-1

Okami moved calmly down the hall pausing at a door listening as she took a swig of sake, she heard muffled sounds, frowning she shook her head listening to the sound of strangled moans and groans.

"I see you got your sake." The familiar voice of Kisame drew Okami's attention temporarily.

"Hai." She muttered giving an acknowledging nod.

"Most people help their friends when they are in undesirable situations." Kisame muttered his arms crossed as he looked down at the white haired woman.

"She is not in an undesirable situation; she just doesn't understand it yet." Okami stated taking another swig from her gourd.

"She is at the mercy of Kakuzu and Zetsu and she is not in an undesirable situation… you amuse me." Kisame chuckled.

"She will learn to enjoy it." She stated shaking her head as she listened to the sounds from within the room.

"You seem so sure of that." He stated watching as Okami turned to him.

"Sure, I'm almost positive I have been working with this girl ten years I know her better than her own master ever knew her." Okami growled annoyance in her voice.

"If you aren't going to help her then why are you standing here listening?" Kisame asked.

"Hehe I aint been laid in seven years and since we have been here Aka-Ten-Ba is going on her second time and she has yet to discover the ability to enjoy herself." Okami stated turning away from the door walking down the hall, leaving a silent Kisame.

1-0-101-0-1

Zetsu wrapped his hands around Akatenchii's ankles and pulled her legs apart in one swift jerk, using vines he tied her legs apart wrapping part of the vines around her ankles and the other part of the vines around decently sized rocks.

Akatenchii tried to twist free of her bindings as she felt of re-seal his mouth around the bite mark on her leg.

Zetsu moved up the inside of her legs licking and nipping the flesh smirking as he felt her try to move away from him only to find she had no where to move.

He found a spot where the thigh met the groin, a sneer curled his lips as he discovered the skin moist and musky; he licked the skin finding the tackish fluid to be sweet and salty.

Akatenchii clenched her fist nails digging into her palms as she felt Zetsu bite her upper inner thigh.

Kakuzu slid his lips down her neck sucking on the skin lightly as his hands roamed her upper body pinching and torturing the flesh, using the tendrils to make shallow cuts.

Zetsu sucked enjoying the sweet metallic of her blood as it flowed into his mouth; he flicked his tongue across the island of flesh that was trapped in his mouth feeling her start to tense to fight the urge to move.

Removing his teeth but maintaining his seal around the wound he held her leg as he sucked freeing her blood from its veins.

Akatenchii did not realize that her eyes were closed or that her head was against Kakuzu's chest, the only thing she realized was that some part of this hurt very badly and some part of this felt very good, and in the statement of a rock and a hard place she did not know what was what right now.

Kakuzu continued to abuse her skin with one hand as the other hand rested on her hip holding her still.

Zetsu moved his hand upwards playing at her moistened entrance feeling her body tense as he slid a finger into the tight entrance grinning as she tried to move away from him again, he felt the fluid from her body as it coated his finger as he pulled it out and slid it back it several times before he slid his lips from his mark to her entrance and while he was fucking with his finger he lapped at her entrance sucking and biting gently, hearing her moan as he slid another finger in.

He slid his lips up leaving a moist trail up her abdomen and stomach till he was standing, fucking her with his fingers.

Akatenchii tried to regulate her breathing with no luck as she locked eyes with Zetsu who smirked his mouth glistening slightly as he grabbed her chin with his free hand and closed the distance between him, her, and Kakuzu who was now just holding her still almost waiting.

She clenched her jaw and groaned softly as Zetsu added another finger, she watched as he leaned his face closer to her brushing his lips against her in a chaste kiss that would have been inoffensive if not for the fact that he was fucking her by hand and his face was covered by her blood.

His black hand on her chin prevented her from turning away from him as he bit her bottom lip making her clench her jaw as pain made her want to make noise, her body was starting to spasm around his fingers which made her grit her teeth as sounds started to spill from her lips.

Zetsu licked her lips while he thrust his fingers into her he felt her jaw clench as her entire abdomen clenched down on his fingers, and he seized this opportunity to capture her mouth as her moan escaped into him he explored her mouth.

Akatenchii tried to use her tongue to force him out only to end up tangling tongues; touching, pushing, rubbing and only one thing became apparent, he was better at this than she was.

Zetsu pulled back from the kiss his eyes locked with Akatenchii's for a moment as he pulled his fingers from her body he raised them to him mouth and licked the fluids off, he then glanced at Kakuzu and nodded before stepping back and opening the Venus fly trap and stepping out, he watched a confused look cross her face as she looked between him and the now discarded plant.

Akatenchii tensed as she felt herself held by her forearms as Kakuzu moved away from her bending to get her arms off of him, she looked back at Kakuzu as she felt Zetsu grab her around the waist.

Zetsu laid his head against hers. "We are just getting started onna, and you aren't getting off so easily… **I have yet to pay you back for kicking me earlier**." He glanced over her shoulder to see Kakuzu's exposed upper chest a dark look crossed his face as Kakuzu nodded.

Akatenchii blinked as Zetsu placed one hand on her shoulder keeping the other around loose around her waist, her eyes narrowed as she felt him push down on her shoulder.

"Kneel." Zetsu ordered his voice made her shake her head.

"No." Akatenchii's voice was empty as she refused the order.

"Akatenchii no was not one of your options." Kakuzu corrected her refusing statement, placing one hand on her hip and other behind her knee he thrust his hand forward forcing her to fall forward onto Zetsu who forced her onto her knees.

"Compliance makes everything easier." He stated his fingers weaved in the hair on the back of her head tight enough to prevent her from moving her head or move away from them.

"Compliance makes everything easier for you." Akatenchii muttered gritting her teeth as a hand tangled itself in her hair forcing her to look up into the reflective yellow eyes of Zetsu.

"No onna compliance makes things easier for you to." Zetsu stated calmly pulling her towards him pulling harder as he felt her resist against his hand.

"Don't fight us Akatenchii; you can't win when you have already lost." Zetsu breathed out in annoyance as the kneeling woman looked at her bound wrist.

Akatenchii stared at her hands for a moment before looking slowly up Zetsu's body her gaze stopping on his groin area finding him erect. _**Holy shit he is black and white all the way down, and green is his natural hair color. **_Akatenchii blinked as the ever present voice roared with laughter, after a minute or two her gaze slowly made its way up the rest of his body till she locked with his eyes again.

"You like what you see?" He asked with a small chuckle as he forced her face to within a few inches of his erect penis.

Akatenchii turned her head to side to where her cheek was presented towards him; she gritted her teeth as she was jerked by her hair.

"Don't fight me Akatenchii." Zetsu growled his agitation starting to show as he forced her to face him he placed the swollen tip of his penis against her lips.

She sat unmoving staring at him with her mouth closed. _**Oh nasty he actually wants you to put it in your mouth. **_

_Why is it when something bad happens or is about to it always goes from us to you? _She just had to know the answer at the wrong time.

_**Well its just easier to blame you, but might I point out this aint the time for us to talk.**_

"Open your mouth Akatenchii." Kakuzu's voice made Akatenchii try to look back at him with no luck as her head was held in place for a moment before she received a hard enough jerk to her hair that she gasp lightly and Zetsu took that opportunity to force himself into her mouth.

Akatenchii gagged at the intrusion her eyes going wide as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Do not bite me, or I will do much worse than kill you." Zetsu warned his hand tightening in her hair as he felt her try to pull back.

_**There isn't much more you can do to me buddy. **_Her mind screamed making her breath out harshly through her nose. _And you called me naïve. _

Zetsu moved slowly pulling out of her mouth slightly before he thrust back in regaining all of her attention before he repeated the action creating a slow steady rhythm.

Kakuzu moved kneeling behind Akatenchii, he placed his hands on her waist and moved forward till his bare flesh pressed against her highly exposed back side with her feet being tied she could not move.

Akatenchii tensed as she felt him move against her any sounds of protest she would have made were disabled by Zetsu as he thrust into her mouth again, she moved her tongue to where it covered her bottom teeth a bit better and to where she could relax her throat so she did not gag.

Kakuzu rubbed himself against her not penetrating as he rubbed the sensitive skin between her vagina and anus.

He slid a hand down her right side till it rested just above her knee; he released a tendril.

Akatenchii tried to move away from the tendril as it flicked and twisted at the entrance of her vagina but her movement just moved her back against Kakuzu as he continued to grind and it made Zetsu step into his thrust, making her gag slightly as he hit the back of her throat.

Kakuzu smirked at the reaction to his tendril, he ground against her while teasing her body with the tendril, a dark look coming to his face as the sensitive space of skin started to become slick due to his ministrations.

Zetsu placed his hand on the back of her head gripping her hair as he thrust into her mouth he could feel the pressure of his ejaculation as it slowly approached.

Akatenchii had her eyes closed as the aching that started between her legs and spread like fire into her stomach made her groan against Zetsu, she breathed out harshly in an attempt not to gag as a salty fluid began to fill her mouth.

Zetsu closed his eyes as he thrust harshly into her mouth he groaned as his body found release in her mouth; he pulled out and looked down at Akatenchii.

"Swallow." He commanded his voice deep, frowning as she shook her head; he bent and placed a hand over her mouth and using the other to hold her nose. "Swallow now."

Akatenchii fought it for a moment before swallowing the foul substance gasping slightly as he removed his hand.

Kakuzu looked at Zetsu. "Are you done fucking around?" He asked withdrawing the tendril and stopping his movement.

Zetsu nodded and grabbed Akatenchii's wrist lifting her to where she stood between him and Kakuzu to the best of her ability because the bindings on her ankles. He looked back at Kakuzu who nodded as he placed Akatenchii's arms around his neck.

Kakuzu pressed his lips to the back of Akatenchii's neck smirking as he felt a shiver run through her body. "You like it when you have no control." He muttered, sliding his hand around her throat squeezing lightly as he rubbed himself against her. "Your body craves domination, I can feel it you crave it so much that one can almost smell it, no taste it in the air."

Akatenchii was still as death; her breathing was controlled but not far from ragged till Zetsu took one of her nipples into his mouth setting her body which already ached for attention on fire causing her to gasp creating a moan like sound as her nipple was rolled and stretched between his teeth till she squirmed in her trapped position and Zetsu freed her tortured flesh from his mouth.

Kakuzu captured Akatenchii's lips as she let out a sigh, he claimed and explored her tasting the salinity that was proof of her getting fucked in the mouth, and underlying the taste of body fluids was the taste of an herb, almost like fresh mint if you were to pull the leaves to make tea.

Zetsu buried his face in the crook of her neck biting softly as he inhaled the scent of her body; the scent that led him to her no matter how faint it was the first time he met her it was still there and now it was so thick in the air that you could drown in it, the scent of lavender, mint, sea water, sweat, and blood; spicy, sweet and slightly musky.

He bit down on her collar bone at the same time as he slid into her he groaned into her flesh softly as her moan was swallowed by Kakuzu's lock on her lips her body tensing, he waited giving her the time for her body to relax, but not adjust before he slowly pulled out and rolled his hips back into her body making her tense again, but this time he did not wait for her he just continued pulling out slowly before rocking back into her the deliberate motion was harsh in its own manner as he could feel the tightness of her body, regardless of her very wet state.

Akatenchii closed her eyes as she registered just how big he felt as he slowly thrust into her, the feeling took her ability to breath, and at that her ability to think of anything but the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, spreading the angry fire that had started between her legs up into her stomach.

Kakuzu cupped one of Akatenchii's breasts rolling the nipple with his fingers as he used his other hand on her hip to keep her still as he his hardness against her ass he felt the tension fill her body as she came back to reality.

He broke from the kiss and pressed his swollen tip into her flesh, feeling her tense he stopped pushing against her for a moment.

"If you tense or try to fight against me you _will_ get injured." He whispered harshly his mouth right next to her ear. "You will get torn if you tense or fight it, and hell you may get torn if you don't… that would not be pleasant for you, but you know all about that especially with what Hidan told me about your encounter, but he didn't have to tell me, as you remember I did stitch you."

There was something in his voice that made Akatenchii shiver shooting ice down her spine as she thought about what happened after Tobi assisted her with the _worst_ of her wounds.

Kakuzu smirked at the look that he had gained from her; it was some where between fear, hate, lust, and understanding; for all of their mocking and questioning, she was far from stupid, her naivety may get the better of her in certain situations, but she was far from stupid.

He pushed into her body again making it about half way in before she tensed again; he paused and let out a sigh. "You are going to piss me off and then I'm going force my way into you whether you are tense or not." He warned. "I'm going to fuck you whether you are tense or not."

Akatenchii let out a breath and forced her body to relax against Kakuzu, Zetsu was still as he waited for her to adjust in a manner proper for this to work; she let out a small hiss of breath as he finished moving into her not tensing till the men started moving in unison neither of them waiting for her to relax as they pulled out and thrust back in, it was almost choreographed not giving her a moment to think about anything but the feeling of them within her as on thrust in one pulled out creating a never ending loop of pain and pleasure.

Kakuzu moved through her slight tension, the almost impossible tightness that swallowed him and then held on tightly as he tried to move out was also threatening to give at any moment, creating lubrication and pain.

His hand on her hip held her from movement as he moved within her feeling the tension slowly leaving.

Zetsu started to move more freely as he felt the tightness of her body start to leave, making her almost perfectly adjusted to him as he pulled out slowly and thrust in harshly, he repeated this action not finding any problem with moving or with making her shiver between them at the moment that they would up thrusting in together moving in sync,

Akatenchii pulled at her wrist which did her no good they weren't unless they were removed, she groaned as the vortex of pleasure began to build, and she unconsciously found her self moving with them, moving forward to meet Zetsu and moving back to meet Kakuzu; the feel of their energies pouring over her made her skin tingle, and the feel of them inside her sent a fire spiraling up the core of her body to her chest making her entire body burn and tingle.

Kakuzu was discarding the restraint he had been exercising so he would not hurt the small woman that was no longer fighting them as she moved with them as much as the bindings and their bodies would allow her.

He moved within her feeling her body as it fed at him, making him groan as he started to get caught in her body, her heat, her scent, the feeling of her squeezed so tightly around him that she was like a fitted velvet glove that was filled to the seams about to bust, he stopped toying with the boundaries of her body, slamming in and pulling out as hard as he could.

Akatenchii was lost in the feeling so lost she did not realize that she had stopped holding back the moans, grunts, groans, and primal like sounds that fell from her lips as both men pierced her.

Zetsu groaned as he felt her body start to tighten upon him, giving little spasms that urged him to move faster, one hand rested on the opposite hip of Kakuzu' hand and the other hand rested on her shoulder as he sucked on the skin at the hollow of her neck, where the collar bone meets the sternum, he could feel her pulse as it fluttered in his mouth like a trapped bird.

Akatenchii groaned as she was held still by their hands, her groan turned into a yelp like sound as they hit nerves that she never knew existed, these left her writhing as her body danced with the impulses of those nerves being stroked repeatedly, till she was pushed over the edge and into the spiraling abyss as her body clamped down tight with the spasms of her orgasm. She did not realize she was torn slightly as they rode out their orgasms she felt Zetsu go, Kakuzu very soon after.

They stood in a sweating mess for several minutes which in her case was long enough for the numbness to start wearing off.

Kakuzu was the first to move and he felt her entire body seize up into a tense ball of muscles as he removed himself from her.

Zetsu followed suit pulling out slowly or trying as her body started spasming as soon as he moved. "God damn." He muttered once he was freed of her.

Akatenchii had her eyes closed and her teeth gritted, a month of training with Okami Nee-San was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. She could feel something running down her leg and she didn't have to be told to know now ripping had occurred and that was blood.

"Akatenchii open your eyes and look at me." Zetsu mumbled his voice almost a whisper.

She opened her eyes slowly looking at him; her eyes showed the discomfort she was in along with the fact that she was biting her bottom lip.

Zetsu smirked and chuckled softly. "Are you ok?" He asked finding amusement in the expression that played on her face.

_**Are we ok what the hell do you care? You and the giant just fucked us into temporary oblivion and ripped us and you're asking if we are ok. **_Akatenchii ignored the rant and slowly nodded her bottom lip still held captive between her teeth.

"Do you think you can stand on your own?" Kakuzu's voice made her tense temporarily then shake her head.

"I don't think that I can stand or walk at this particular moment." She mumbled her voice shaking a little as she felt the bindings around her ankles removed.

Kakuzu looked down staring at the blood that seeped slowly down Akatenchii's legs. "Are you in pain?" His question was really not needed as he knew the obvious answer.

_**No it feels good… what the fuck do you think jack ass. **_Akatenchii shook her head. "Hehe, what the fuck do you think?" Her eyes narrowed as her lip curled into a sneer.

Zetsu blinked looking down at the dark almost demonic look on her face. "I'd say yes, but neither of us are you so we don't know if you are in pain or not." He stared into her eyes which were black as night.

"Well, well, lets think about this, I know that I am ripped, and I have multiple bite marks in areas I never anticipated getting bit, I've been violated beyond all parts of my nonexistent imagination, and now I don't know whether to try and run, or stay and figure out the ins and outs of this, I'm confused and I don't like it." Akatenchii blinked and all traces of emotion disappeared from her face.

Zetsu quirked an eyebrow and Kakuzu tilted his head before they both started laughing.

"Let me enlighten you." Kakuzu muttered undoing the tendrils on her wrists. "The urge to run as ice flows down your spine and fills your body." He traced his hand down her spine smirking as she stiffened and fought the urge to move. "That is called fear." He whispered using his feet between hers to hold her legs apart as he moved his hand lower till his hand was between her legs he traced a finger from her vagina back gently till he found the place where her flesh had given he used a tendril to stitch the tear as Zetsu held her still.

Akatenchii was breathing through her nose her eyes closed as she thought about the sensation called fear.

"You said that the ice that fills your body is fear?" She asked. "Most people run from it do they not?"

Zetsu looked into her dark eyes nodding. "_Most _people run from fear, they don't like to be scared… why?"

Akatenchii smirked darkness taking her features turning the ethereal innocence into a preternatural portrait of Gothicism. "I like this fear it fills me with an icy fire that melts me then makes it hard to breath as the urge to run takes me slamming me so hard that I can't think of anything not breathing or moving, the only thing my body wants is to release like a cup of liquid filling a cup to the brim till the ice flows from me leaving me burning with the urge, no I believe you might say the need to touch to bleed and so many other things I can't describe." She declared her voice at normal talking level as the darkness radiated off of her.

Kakuzu smirked. "It seems that you have a masochistic side, and fear is your aphrodisiac." He moved his hand away from her standing fully. "That burn and the urge to be touched is called being horny." He added backing up from her starting to collect and put on his clothes.

"Can you stand on your own?" Zetsu asked his arms around her waist as he looked down at her.

"I dunno, I think so." Akatenchii muttered blinking as he left her to support her own weight.

Zetsu touched the trap stepping inside it and closing it slightly around his body, he fetched his cloak, putting it back on he looked at Kakuzu. "I'll go get Mad- Tobi and have him heal her."

"I can heal myself." Akatenchii stated moving slowly starting to grab her clothes.

Kakuzu nodded watching as Zetsu sunk into the ground, he turned to Akatenchii who was bent over picking up her clothes.

He moved behind her wrapping his hand around her neck pulling her back into his chest, he squeezed and felt her go still he lowered his now masked face next to her ear.

"Remember onna you still owe me." His voice made the hair stand up on her neck as he ran his other hand up her stomach to the valley of her breast rubbing his fingers across her heart feeling it beat steadily. "No one kills one of my hearts and lives."

He ground his nails into her chest feeling her heart beat speed up beneath his hands. "I'm not going to take your heart so that makes you the first besides Hidan." He drug his nails down her chest to her stomach leaving bloody streams as he used the tendrils to hook deeper into her skin.

"But by the time you have squared your debt with me, the sutures and my heart you will learn why people don't cross me." He slide his blood covered hand up her body, gripping her chin.

"You think you like fear… I will show you to the edges of fear; I am being very forgiving right now." He squeezed her throat cutting off the air flow, he had the warning that he would not be so forgiving should anything else happen.

Akatenchii squirmed after a few minutes gasping as he continued to tighten his grip. _**Don't just stand there fucking fight.**_

An impulse made her slam her foot back into his leg the sound of cracking bones did not phase her as she bent forward sending Kakuzu flipping over her body.

"You lousy cunt." He yelled standing up ignoring the pain of the broken leg he used his tendrils to grab her ankle ripping her feet out of under her, yelling in frustration as she disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving her shirt in his tendrils.

Akatenchii slammed her foot into Kakuzu's spine at the base of the neck, letting out a shout of surprise as he used his tendrils to grab her around the waist, digging into the flesh making her scream as the tendril passed through her body right below her rib cage.

Kakuzu spun to face her yelling as she slammed her foot into his leg making him fall forward onto her.

Akatenchii did the only thing she could think of; she slammed her fist into his temple as they went down watching as he went unconscious, sighing in relief as the tendrils retreated; she lay still for a moment before shoving him hard enough to roll him off of her.

She grabbed her pants sliding them on then she flung the door open limping in her soreness out of the room holding her side.


	19. Chapter 18 Does it hurt?

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or any of its character but I do own Akatenchii and Okami is Riley Killer's

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or any of its character but I do own Akatenchii and Okami is Riley Killer's.

Thank you readers for your reviews and continued patience, sorry the chapters have taken so long I've had a hell summer and I'm getting ready for college so enjoy and I will get another chapter to you as soon as I can.

Ch 18

Okami moved down the hall sipping from her gourd her eyes narrowed on the shapes of the masked freak and Kisame blinking as their heads turned simultaneously to the side.

She looked slowly to see Akatenchii stumbling half naked up the hall, the smell of blood assaulted her nose.

"Aka-Ten-Ba." She muttered watching the smaller woman stumble, falling forward slightly catching herself on the wall.

"O-Okami Nee-san?" Akatenchii's voice shook as she spoke; she coughed collapsing to her knees.

"Holy shit what the hell happened to you?" Okami asked moving to her fallen former student.

"Let's just say I got in a fight and won." Akatenchii muttered coughing again.

Tobi and Kisame looked down at the women, before exchanging side ways glances.

"What the hell Aka-Ten-Ba you call this winning?" Okami glared down her eyes registering the blood lines that ran down her body.

"Hai I'm alive." Akatenchii muttered standing slowly ignoring the pain that spread from her knees up.

"Where is Kakuzu?" Tobi asked his voice a little less carefree that it usually was as he looked at the bleeding woman.

"If I'm lucky still in the room, I came out of." Akatenchii motioned over her shoulder. "I know he isn't gonna be too happy when he wakes up."

Kisame blinked raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean he is not going to be happy whenhe _wakes_ up?" He was curious but not sure since it involved Kakuzu that he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh if you go in the room you'll see." Akatenchii muttered adding pressure to her wound with her hand trying to stop the bleeding.

"Akatenchii- Chan what happened?" Tobi asked looking at the cuts that trailed down her chest, stomach, and abdomen.

"After Leader had Zetsu and Kakuzu take me and _occupy _me we got in a fight and in short I supposedly killed _one_ of Kakuzu's hearts, but with the attack that he got hit by he should have died period." Akatenchii muttered looking up at Tobi. "-But they ended up raping me and after Zetsu left I got in a fight with Kakuzu he said I owed him for his heart and for his sutures and." She moved her hand showing the deep wound she received from the tendril as it now started to slowly drip before she covered it again. "I broke his leg and got a good shot in on his temple… I got the hell away from him."

Tobi and Kisame stood in silence the look on Kisame's face said he did not believe what he had just heard.

Okami shook her head. "Well at least you did not let them beat you like a pet." Her voice held something similar to shock as she looked down the hall as Pein came around the corner.

"What the hell is going on?" Pein's voice was almost a yell as he looked down at Akatenchii then back to Kisame and Tobi.

"Supposedly Kakuzu and Akatenchii got in a fight and she finally defended herself." Tobi's voice was flat as he turned his attention to Pein.

"She finally defended herself with something other than her mouth?" Pein smirked walking up to Kisame and Tobi.

"Kisame go get Kakuzu and move him to the medical room I will have Konan check him out." Pein's tone was dismissing to Kisame.

"I will take care of her Leader." Tobi stated the chipper tone returning to him as he turned to Akatenchii and motioned for her to follow.

Okami watched her walk with Tobi before turning and walking the opposite direction.

"So what did you do to provoke them?" Tobi asked seriousness in his voice.

"What makes you think I provoked them?" Akatenchii asked as they rounded a corner.

"You have a habit of being brutally honest and no one wants to hear your honesty when you chose to share it." Tobi chuckled and looked at Akatenchii.

"Well the only honesty I shared with them was that I was not into tall and stitched or multi colored and cannibalistic men when they are told to _occupy _me." Akatenchii's voice was dry as her eyes narrowed on Tobi.

"Don't be angry at me I had no hand in it, and they were told to occupy you they did what they wanted to do despite your un-canning ability to be bluntly honest and your known ability to fight, with two on one you had a very low chance of getting yourself out of that situation without some undesirable results." He muttered stopping at a door opening it.

"Oh _undesirable _results that's what you're calling it… I got violated beyond all parts of my imagination and I don't think I'll be able to walk right for a while." Akatenchii's voice was a harsh whisper as she followed Tobi in the room looking at the two beds one of which Hidan's body and head were on and the other was empty.

"Oh good lord Tobi where is that greedy bastard at?" Hidan's voice made Tobi shake his head.

"I don't know Hidan-Sama why don't you ask Akatenchii- Chan?" Tobi motioned to the other bed. "Sit there."

Akatenchii moved sitting on the bed looking at Hidan as he glared at her.

"So where is the greedy bastard… he has to sew me back together." His agitation weighed heavily in his voice and made Akatenchii shake her head.

"Kakuzu is unconscious." Akatenchii muttered watching as Tobi got gauze and alcohol and water to clean her wound.

"He is what!?" Hidan's voice was just short of a shout.

Akatenchii sighed shaking her head then she explained to him what happened starting with the first fight between her Zetsu and Kakuzu.

Hidan laughed upon hearing her finish her explanation. "That is one person you don't want to be in debt to." His voice made Akatenchii blink.

"Lie down and move your hand." Tobi muttered walking over to her bed.

Akatenchii laid back and moved her hand laying it across her chest covering herself, although there was no reason Tobi had seen it all already and he was the only person she was not worried about hurting her but right now she just felt exposed and didn't like it.

"You're either very lucky, very brave, or very stupid Akatenchii- Chan." Tobi stated snickering as he poured water on the wound rinsing away the blood to reveal the puncture wound that went through her body.

"I don't think it was luck I am by no stretch of the imagination brave, and I am not stupid I just act and react to my environment in order to survive and please my superiors." Akatenchii's voice was a harsh whisper as she spoke.

"Please your superiors, bitch we are all your superiors." Hidan's voice drew Akatenchii's attention to the side. "Do you think it pleases us when you fight us over minor details?"

Akatenchii scoffed. "I don't care what pleases you and I really don't care if you think you are _superior _to me or not cause as far as I'm concerned you are a pretty boy moron, who puts too much faith in other forces and doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground."

Tobi looked between Akatenchii and Hidan. "Ok you two stop." His voice held a pleading tone.

"What's that supposed to mean, and don't ever insult Lord Jashin I…"Hidan was cut short.

"You will what kill me? I'd like to see you do it when your head is not attached to your body." Akatenchii closed her eyes and bent her knees resting her arms across her chest.

"I don't need my body to eat your throat." Hidan's voice was almost a yell as he glared at her.

"You're forgetting a few things jack ass; one I can use my arms and my legs, two there is about ten feet between us, a table, a bed and about three feet of air space, so I think I am covered on the front where bodiless religious bigots can attack me." Akatenchii stated hissing softly as Tobi poured alcohol on the wound.

Hidan's eyes narrowed as his lips pulled into a smirk. "Does it hurt?" His voice was laced with dark humor.

"Hurts so good." She muttered staring at Tobi. "Are you done or are we just starting to have fun?"

"I'm sorry to say Aka-ten-Chan I'm just getting started." Tobi's voice was light with laughter. "Holding still will make it easier for me to clean the wound so if you and Hidan feel the need to fight you will have to wait."

As the words left Tobi's mouth the door to flung open causing everyone to become silent.

"Where do you want him?" Kisame's voice made Akatenchii look towards they door as he and Itachi carried in Kakuzu.

"Put him there." Tobi motioned to the bench style table beside Akatenchii before using a syringe to flush more alcohol into her wound.

"... Gee thanks." Akatenchii hissed between her teeth gritting them as to stop her from making any other sounds.

"Tobi doesn't mean any harm." Tobi muttered starting to slowly close her wound.

"I know you don't mean any harm and it doesn't bother me but… why do you refer to yourself in third person?" Her question made the people present start to laugh.

"I don't know… Tobi just does." Tobi's voice flittered cheerfully. As he tied off the sutra. "Now roll over so I can work on your back."

"Oh doesn't that sound like fun." Akatenchii sat up and leaned forward not bothering to cover herself as she moved.

"Fun you wouldn't know fun if it jumped up and bit you in the ass." Hidan sneered watching as she lay on her stomach.

"It seems I would know more about fun then you, at least I am not so consumed by my god that he is all I think about, you would not know if a thought passed through your head because all you have in there is stagnant air, and rotten grey matter which has three functions in it, one function is being a lap dog for your god, another function is hormones, and the last least honed skill is the ability to fight and you only have that because 90 of the time it is hormone driven." Akatenchii's voice was calm as she felt Tobi jab the needle into her skin to finish the wound.

Hidan's eyes were red with anger as he started screaming words half of which were undistinguishable.

Tobi sighed. "Alright you're done for now Do Not Move Aka-Ten-Chan or you will tear the sutras." He put heavy emphasis on the order not to move as he walked away glancing at Kisame.

"Till I get back with Konan- Sama can you please stop them from trying to kill each other?" His question was answered by a nod as he went out the door.

"As amusing as your torture of Hidan is I would suggest you stop." Kisame's voice made Akatenchii turn her head to the side.

"Doushite Kisame –Senpai?" Akatenchii's voice was soft as she spoke. "Nothing I have said is untrue."

"What do you mean nothing you have said is untrue you little bitch?" Hidan growled. "Just wait till Kakuzu puts me back together we will see how true your statement is."

Kisame chuckled looking down at the bare back of the woman. "No one can argue with what you have said but you are a little rabbit playing just outside the chain length of a very large dog, teasing and taunting you get you own little injuries from close calls." He muttered gently tracing a finger over her stitches feeling her tense and her breathing still as he did so. "But you still continue day after day, you taunt and call to the objects you fear, and draw them to you, but let me ask you what you are going to do when the thin line that protects you snaps and the dog finally gets what he wants."

Akatenchii shrugged "I will worry about it when it gets here, if I went out calling like a rabbit to the objects that I fear as you suggest then what do you think I would call to?" Her question made Kisame quirk an eyebrow.

"Rabbit is a creature that lives in fear, in stories told to me she would stand in a field and call to the things that she feared most till they came for her, I am calling to no one I am simply being honest and trying to live, I am not stand in the middle of a meadow yelling Falcon I am afraid of you, Don't come near me till it comes." Akatenchii crossed her hands and laid her chin on them.

Kisame laughed shaking his head. "Look around you the first man to fuck you and the first man to own you and you are trying to say that you don't call the things you fear, child you call all things dangerous."

Hidan snorted and rolled his eyes. "She just better hope that she is able to run before I get my body back."

"You're lucky Okami-Nee San decided that even your flesh was beneath her." Akatenchii lost the calm edge that was on her voice. "Cause she like your Zetsu takes a liking to human flesh, but then again she might not have liked the taste of dirt."

"Why you-!" Hidan's shrieks were slightly dampened by Kisame trying to stop the verbal war as Konan and Tobi entered the room and went over to the now barely conscious Kakuzu. "Why did you stick me in a room with that moron?"

"To fix your leg and then to have you fix him so I can continue fixing the number you did on Aka-Ten-Chan." Tobi stated looking at Konan.

Kakuzu's eyes filled with anger. "Where is she?" His voice distorted by the mask but his anger was evident.

Tobi stepped to the side allowing Kakuzu to see her. "You little-." Tobi placed his hand on Kakuzu's chest. "Not right now Kakuzu." Tobi dropped his voice, no signs of humor or chipper in it at all.

"She owes me." Kakuzu's voice was a harsh whisper as his eyes darted between the man in front of him and Akatenchii.

"I know and you will have you redemption but leave it for now she will be your subordinate now let Konan work on your leg so I can finish healing her, then you can put Hidan back together and get him out of here and I will meet with you and discuss this matter further." Tobi's voice was so soft that if you weren't right in front of him you would not have heard him talk.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed on Akatenchii and his lips pulled into a snarl beneath the mask. "Very well."

Tobi walked over to Akatenchii. "Sorry Aka-Ten-Chan had to get Konan Sama."

"You're almost as bad as Okami at the nickname thing." Akatenchii sighed.

"Well at least I am not calling you old." Tobi's voice made her shake her head. "Thank you Kisame Sama." He muttered looking at the taller man who had now taken a seat on the bed at Akatenchii's feet.

"You're welcome, it was most interesting." Kisame muttered. "Behave Usagi Chan." He stated walking out making Akatenchii shake her head. _I am not a rabbit. _

Tobi looked. "I figure we will leave your other wound till Hidan and Kakuzu and out of the room."

Akatenchii knew instantly what he was talking about. "Yeah..." She muttered hearing Hidan and Kakuzu making dirty comments.

"But I do still have to heal this." He placed his hand on stitching. "Do Not Move, cause it will A) hurt worse or B) you will tear the stitches."

"Instead in giving me a briefing just do it." Akatenchii yawned a little as she felt his chakra entering her.

"You do realize you the tendril entered between two ribs and barely missed your lung before exiting between two other ribs." Tobi's question was aimed at both Kakuzu and Akatenchii.

"Well no I was more preoccupied with staying away from the angry jack ass that had raped me and then was trying to kill me." Akatenchii breathed out closing her eyes to in attempt to ignore the burning.

Kakuzu stood up almost knocking Konan to the ground. "Kakuzu let it set for a moment." Her words were cast aside.

"You killed one of my hearts and paid a small price for the time being." His voice was like ice in Akatenchii's blood making her arch up supporting herself on her hands as blood started running from her stomach where the wound had not been healed all the way.

"I paid a small price… the only reason you didn't kill me is death would have been a release and you made a mistake in not doing it when you had the chance." Akatenchii's eyes swirled with anger as she let it take her body.

Kakuzu grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall holding her hands above her head with his other hand he released her neck.

"You paid with your body the only thing which is truly dear to you." He whispered tracing his hand down the valley between her breasts. "You also paid in spirit whether you admit it or not you're in a game you can't win little girl no matter how hard you try to resist you are already had."

Akatenchii closed her eyes shivering lightly; she opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes her anger replaced by calm as she felt blood running from the wound. "Will you please put me down?"

Kakuzu's anger was replaced by confusion then by more anger.

"Kakuzu put her down before she bleeds out." Tobi's voice was abrasive as the order was issued.

Kakuzu lowered Akatenchii to the floor watching as her knees started to buckle he shook his head, and wrapped his arm around her waist then carried her to the bed laying her on her back.

"Get Hidan together and get out." Tobi's voice made Akatenchii try to look at him but he placed his hand on her head. "Lay still this is going to take me a while."


	20. Chapter 19 Dreams

Disclaimer

Disclaimer… I own none of the naruto characters, but I can dream. Okami belongs to Riley Killer.

_Ka-Chan- Mommy_

_Aka-Chan- Baby_

_Nani-What_

Ch 19

"_If I don't make it take her, get her out of here." A female voice whispered heavy with emotion. _

"_Don't talk like that, you are strong every thing will be fine." A deep voice tried to calm the woman's fear. _

"_You know what he will do to her if she is left here." There was urgency in the voice._

"_You know what he will do to you if learns that you intend to take her from him." The voice was stern and truthful._

"_He already knows I intend to take her from him, I had full intent of keeping her from him." The woman's intense fell like death on in the dark._

"_Ka-Chan." A small voice called into the darkness seeking solace for unseen fears._

"_Aka-Chan, you are supposed to be asleep child." The woman's voice had no fear as she stepped into view. "Come here." _

_The woman's skin was so pale it glowed in the darkness, as she scooped the tiny child in her arms._

"_Ka-Chan?" The child's voice held a questioning tone._

"_Hush Aka-Chan." The woman's voice soothed the insecurities of the child as she held the child to her body. "Sleep now, do not fear." _

_The child looked up connecting with the woman's bright green eyes as her small fist locked around a long lock of midnight hair. _

"_I can't let him take her future from her." The woman's eyes were full of sorrow as she stroked the silent child's hair._

"_You know who he is." The man's voice drew the child's attention to the side, her bright curious eyes fought to see him as she twisted slightly in her mother's arms to see the giant before her._

"_Yes, I know but I won't put her through that, she will not be the mindless killer of his design." The woman's voice was bitter as she stroked the raven hair of the child._

"_He will not stop till he finds her, she bares his mark and no amount of gen is going to hide it from him." His voice was firm and empty._

"_He didn't know she existed till three weeks ago, and now look where I am." The woman's voice was full of venom as she resisted the urge to yell. _

"_Look what we have here." A voice made the woman tense, all the color draining from her._

"_Nani Ka-Chan." The child tried to move in her mother's arms to see the cause of her fear. _

"_Did you think you could keep her from me?" A man's voice made the woman close her eyes before she took off with the child in her arms, running as if the devil was hot on her heels ._

"_Aka-Chan you must stay here, go to no one, I will be back for you." The woman whispered as she came to the stop in a forest the moon shining bright above her, she lowered the child to the ground, pushing her into the hollow of a tree trunk. "Stay here Aka-Chan, Mommy loves you." The woman muttered turning from the tree taking several steps into the woods._

_The child sat in the tree listening to the sounds of the night, there was yelling and screaming the sound of metal on metal filled her ears. _

"_Ka-Chan?" The child's weak voice was lost in the darkness as silence surrounded her._

_The child sat in the dark silence hugging her knees listening for any sign of life._

"_Ka-Chan will come back." She whispered her voice falling on dead air, she moved back as she heard heavy foot steps._

"_Find the child… he is taking care of the mother." There was talking between men as they search for her._

_After a while the voices faded and the silence came back. _

"_Maybe she's not coming back." The child's whisper was answered by a scream._

"_I will never tell you where she is!" The voice was very close._

"_Tell me where she is, if you don't fight me I may let you live to see your precious child." The voice was empty._

"_I would never give her to you." The woman hissed. "I will die before I tell you where she is."_

_The child stuck her head out of the tree peering into the dimly lit forest landscape._

"_Very well I don't need you to find her." The figure which was obviously male stated._

"_Ka-Chan?" The child called drawing the attention of both adults._

"_Run Aka-Chan." The woman's voice was panicked as she ran towards the child._

_The man moved his hand throwing four kunai into the back of the woman dropping her with a fatal hit that pierced her heart._

"_Ka-Chan!" The child screamed running to her fallen mother, she touched the woman's shoulder below a kunai. _

"_Ka-Chan get up… get up, get up." She shook the body._

"_Ka-Chan, get up… not funny." The child touched the middle of her mothers back, tears forming in her eyes as she continued to shake the body._

_The child pounded her small fists into the woman's back as tears flowed down her face, she reached up wiping the tears from her face replacing them with the blood of her mother._

"_Child she will not wake up." The voice made the child furrow her brow._

"_You lie." The child sobbed wiping her tears away with her blood covered hand._

_The man kneeled beside the child placing his hand on her shoulder.. _

"_No I am not lying, she will not wake up." His voice was empty as the child shoved away from him._

"_You lie, you lie… Ka-Chan wake up!" The child sobbed kicking the body, before kneeling beside her mother lying herself over the body. "Wake up." _

"_She will not wake up, she is dead." The man's voice was soft as he picked up the sobbing child, holding her to his body._

"_No, Ka-Chan not dead, Ka-Chan!" The panic in the voice made the man shake his head._

"_Shh, there is no need for these tears." The mans voice did not calm the blood covered child as she looked into his eyes, the swirl of the full sharingan meeting the distraught single tiered sharingan of the child before they came to rest on the mark that stretched from her hair line to her chin dancing like a black wisp of smoke curling around her left eye till it was blacked out like the moon by a midnight cloud._

Akatenchii shot up to the sound of thunder covered in sweat. "It was just a dream." She whispered staring into the darkness of her room.

_**That was certainly a fucked up dream. **_

"For once I agree." Akatenchii was shaking as she took in a few breaths to steady herself.

_**But I don't think it was just a dream. **_

"If it's not a dream then what do you say it is?" Her question fell on the storm filled air.

_**Dreams don't occur over and over like this one, I think this is a memory; that child is you.**_

The thought echoed through Akatenchii's mind making her shake her head.

"No… no I was raised by the Anbu." Akatenchii's voice was empty as she muttered into the darkness.

_**You don't pay me enough to clarify this early in the morning.**_

Akatenchii quirked an eyebrow at the last mental comment. "Pay I don't pay you at all you are just there." She muttered looking over at the glowing hands of her clock. "Three in the morning damn every time never fails, fucking dream."

_**Maybe we should talk to Okami Nissan. **_

"She would be up, but I don't want to be a bother besides I should get what rest I can before I become plaything for the religious bigot and the not so jolly giant." Her voice fell on the empty stone walls making her shake her head at the realization of her solitude.

"Wow I'm pathetic." She muttered laying back down.

_The sun shown brightly decorating the sky in its evening colors, the light scattering through the mist creating rainbows that danced through the air; as the smell of the ocean assaulted the senses._

"_You are done with your training for the day child." A harsh voice growled. "Take a break, and stay out of trouble, remember to keep your curiosity in check."_

"_Hai Sensei." A small voice answered the requests of her._

"_You may go now." The man dismissed the child with a bow. _

_The child's raven hair hung around her waist as she walked in the sunlight, part of the long locks draped over her left shoulder, hiding part of her face from the world._

_The child walked entering the cover of the forest, moving with the sounds of nature she took to the trees, her eyes scaned the area as she heard soft foot falls and scuffling._

"_You owe me." An angry voice rose in the forest. "I did your task now give it to me." _

"_You are a child you do not need sake, and patience is of virtue." A gruff voice made the treed child tilt her head, shifting her position to get a better look at the situation below her._

"_I don't give a rat's ass if patience is a virtue or not I have been waiting for two weeks and that is TOO LONG, so you either give it to me now or-."The angry voice was cut off._

"_Or you will do what kid?" The gruff voice held a humorous tone as the question came out._

_The kid let out an angry shriek before rushing the man pinning him to the tree with a kunai to his throat._

"_Don't fuck with me, now get my sake or I will slit your fucking throat are we clear!?" Her voice gave no alternative for the situation. _

"_I will get your sake." There was fear in the voice. _

"_You have one hour and I will meet you in the southern village… this is your last chance." The little voice was full of warning as she drug the kunai down the man's throat making faint lines of blood appear on his skin, a malicious smile appeared on the girl's face as she released the man, watching him stumble into a sprint back towards the village._

_The treed child watched as the white haired child laughed at the fear of the man, shifting slightly to get a better look causing a slight rustle of the leaves._

_The white haired child turned her head to the tree her eyes scanning the trees till her eyes came to rest on the spot that the treed child sat in silence their eyes locked through the leaves._

_The white haired girl smirked throwing the kunai into the tree, causing the other girl to catch the kunai and drop from her branch, catching herself on another branch before she hit the ground._

"_What do we have here?" The white haired girl's voice was amused as she watched the small child let go of the branch, landing on her feet._

_The smaller girl stared silently at the obviously older child her empty blue eyes shifted colors to green and then to purple as the wind blew softly making her waist length hair wrap around her body._

"_What are you doing out here?" The white haired girl's child's question was answered by a shrug._

"_What do you mean you don't know, where are your parents?" She asked surely a kid that small playing in the trees like a target had to be a civilian._

"_Parents?" The child's empty voice made the single word a question._

"_Yes your parents, a liability like you should not be alone in this area." The older girls agitated voice made the smaller child blink._

"_I don't have parents." The small child stated._

"_Ok where is your master?" The older child asked watching the small child stare without blinking._

"_My master… it is hard to tell, he is probably in the village." The small child stated her empty eyes locked with the eyes of the white haired child._

"_What's your name?" The white haired girl asked._

"_My name?" The small child puzzled._

"_Yes your name what is it?" The white haired child's voice held a high amount of agitation._

"_Name… I don't have a name." The small child stated twirling the kunai between her fingers._

"_What do you mean you don't have a name, your master has to call you something?" The white haired girl let out an aggravated breath._

"_Well he usually just calls me child, so does everybody else so I suppose you can call me what ever you want." The small child stated looking up into the trees._

"_Great..." The older child sighed rubbing her forehead with her finger and thumb._

"_Can you teach me the art of death?" The child's bright empty eyes were fixed on the older girl before her._

"_What!?" The white haired child quirked an eyebrow at the small childes question._

"_Can you teach me the art of death?" The child repeated. "I am already training but my master has taught me nothing about the art of death, all I do is forms, and jutsu over and over, I never go into the field and I have a lot of time after training to do nothing."_

_The older child placed her hand on her hip, chuckling slightly. "You want me to teach you to kill?" She looked at the serious look on the child's face and shook her head. "No fucking way." She stated. "Go play with toys, or whatever it is you were doing." _

_The small child watched as the white haired child started walking away._

_What do I do now?__ Her question was silent. __**Follow her. **__The child did not think about the potential outcome she just followed in silence._

Akatenchii woke to a loud slam her eyes focusing in the darkness; she looked around the room then at the clock. "Who is slamming things at 5:21 in the morning?" She muttered moving to peak out the door.

"What the…" She muttered watching as Pein was moving attempting to move a very large object down the hall.

"It's too early for Akatsuki theatrics." She muttered her voice carried in the hall making drawing Pein's attention to her.

"What are you staring at?" His voice was harsh and angry.

"I don't know." Her voice held a tired edge in it.

"Well stop staring and figure it out else where." His grumpy voice made her blink.

"What are you doing?" Her question made him glare in her direction.

"Nothing now stop bothering me." His voice was a growl as he looked at her.

"Ok." She muttered going back into her room. "Some one has issues."

_**Yeah big issues. **_She yawned and looked at the clock. "I still have two hours till it goes off, I'm going back to sleep." She yawned again as she climbed back in the bed and closed her eyes.


	21. Chapter 20 No rest for the wicked

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned, besides poor Akatenchii, Okami belongs to Riley Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned, besides poor Akatenchii, Okami belongs to Riley Killer.

I would like to thank you all for being patient and sticking with me through the hard past few months, and for continuing to stick with me as I am now in college and I am running on rapidly decreasing typing time, and a chronic illness that makes it all but impossible to move my right side, and the lack of internet in my dorm, but I will continue even if it is slow. - 3 Obsidia

Akatenchii sat silently her now sole surviving clothing article wrapped securely around her as she stared at the stone wall of the kitchen, the dreams playing in her head as her attention shifted to a glass of water.

"Do my eyes deceive me or do you look disturbed?" Okami's voice drew Akatenchii's attention to the entrance of the room.

"Hello Nissan." Akatenchii's tone was distracted as she went back to staring at the water.

"Is the water going to do a trick Aka-Ten-Ba?" Okami asked sitting nest to the distracted woman.

"Huh?- No I'm just thinking." Akatenchii muttered; looking up as Hidan entered the room.

"You are in deep thought I haven't seen you think this hard since you tried to find out what it meant to have a fetish." Okami's amber eyes were locked on her distant minded friend.

"Its not like the fetish situation, it's just my own mind fucking me over now." She muttered.

"Well if you wouldn't mind tell your mind to give it a rest." Hidan's voice made Akatenchii's gaze shift slowly from the glass of water to the impatient voice of the pepper haired man.

"What do you want?" Akatenchii's voice was dry, almost angry as she spoke; she slowly traced her finger around the edge of the glass making the water follow her finger in the circular motion.

Hidan smirked. "To remind you we have things to do now that you can move the greedy bastard is just screamin to leave."

"Leave, where are we going?" Akatenchii furrowed her brows as Hidan shrugged and motioned for her to follow.

Akatenchii sighed, moving to follow Hidan down the hall. "Where are we supposed to be going?"

"You will find out." Hidan's tone was dismissing as they walked down the hall into a room that Akatenchii recognized instantly, it was the room that Kakuzu and Zetsu took her to.

"It took you long enough." Kakuzu's deep voice made Akatenchii roll her eyes upwards to meet the oddly reflective green eyes that belonged to him.

"We are going after the two tails." He muttered looking at Hidan, who sighed then snickered at the slightly perplexed look that played on Akatenchii's face.

"You are going after the what?" She asked looking at the two tall men that stood in front of her.

"The two tailed Jinchuriki." Kakuzu stated sighing in annoyance at the confused look on Akatenchii's face. "Have you heard of the Biju's?"

Akatenchii nodded, remaining silent.

"Jinchuriki is the human form." He stated watching her nod in understanding.

"Oh jeez and I thought Tobi was stupid." Hidan snickered softly.

"This coming from the man whose in ability to function beyond a primal state turned his hair grey." Akatenchii muttered. Kakuzu bust into laughter and Hidan charged Akatenchii swinging his scythe yelling profanities as she jumped and landed on the end of his weapon making him drop it, balancing up the weapon to prevent him from using it, grabbing the chain she pulled him to her till she came nose to chest, in one swift movement she slammed her knee into his groin and then into his head. He went down screaming more indistinct profanities as she moved to stand next to Kakuzu who looked down at her a mild look of amusement was in his eyes.

"You lousy atheist cunt I will-!" Hidan's rant was cut off.

"You will what kill me… I doubt that death as you said would be a release." Akatenchii stated her voice was low and her eyes were closed.

"Come on Hidan stop acting like a child." Kakuzu growled watching his partner sit up and glared at the small woman.

"Bitch just wait." Hidan huffed as he stood up closing his eyes and smirking at the pain from his balls. "You will wish you hadn't done that."

"Right, you got something there." Akatenchii muttered motioning to the blood that was still flowing slowly from his nose.

"Ok you two stop, we are leaving." Kakuzu broke the tension between his subordinate and partner.

"Right, before we leave I need the bag and the belt that you bastards took from me when I was brought here." Akatenchii stated.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "What do you need that is in the bag?"

Akatenchii sighed. "Please don't dick me around, I need the bag and the belt I know that someone here has them."

"Why do you need them?" Hidan's voice served to agitate Akatenchii.

"Look thanks to you the clothes that I had when I came here were destroyed." She muttered looking at Hidan. "And thanks to you and Zetsu the only thing I have to where right now is this god damned cloak, the other clothes I have are in the bag along with medical supplies and on my belt I have a weapon and I would prefer not to leave here without them."

"Do you seriously have nothing under that?" Hidan smirked looking down at Akatenchii as she nodded then at Kakuzu. "She is a pain in the ass."

"That she is." Kakuzu agreed. "Follow me." He motioned to Akatenchii as they moved into the hall. "We will meet by the hands in an hour."

"What ever." Hidan stated walking into the darkness of the cave.

"Come on." Kakuzu growled as he walked out of the room.

Akatenchii followed in silence her arms crossed over her chest as they walked down the hall, coming to a stop at a door; watching silently as Kakuzu went into the room.

"Well don't just stand there we have things to do." His voice was heavy with annoyance as she walked cautiously into the room and stood near to the wall relatively close to the door.

Kakuzu moved briskly past her going to a group of shelves he pulled a bag and belt down and tossed them to her. "This is yours is it not?"

Akatenchii looked at the bag and belt and nodded before she started searching through the bag finding that her stuff was untouched then she looked at the belt her eyes rested on the place where her scrolls were.

"My scrolls are gone." Her eyes rested on Kakuzu. "There should be three scrolls."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I gave you what I have."

"If this is all that you have then someone has my scrolls." Akatenchii murmured grunting as she was kicked in the stomach which sent her flying into the wall at her back.

"Onna you are quickly pissing me off remember not to bit the hand that feeds you or like all bad pets you will receive proper treatment to remind you of your place." Kakuzu's voice was a deep almost inhuman growl as he used his tendrils to draw the small woman to her feet. "Talk little and listen much then your time with Akatsuki won't be so bad."

Akatenchii stared into his dark reflective eyes, her eyes narrowed as a cold sensation ran down her back making her tense.

Kakuzu smirked beneath his mask. "Go put clothes on we leave in an hour regardless of if you are prepared."


	22. Chapter 21 Strange in a good way

Disclaimer I still don't own Naruto or any of the Masashi created characters but damn a girl can dream.

I'm sorry my updates have been far spread I try to update as often as possible but there are things that are very much out of my control. I have also been working on a original story called Of Dark Despair if you want to read it you will have to go to .com and look it up I alternate between updating this and that. Thank you to the people who review, it makes it easier as a writer to know what my readers think.

What I am Ch 21 (woo we're legal)

Kakuzu stood in silence beneath the stone face, his agitation steadily growing with the tardiness of Hidan and Akatenchii. His eyes scanned the darkness settling on a figure that moved towards him. Akatenchii yawned slightly as the shadows revealed her to Kakuzu.

"You are late." Kakuzu growled. "You were supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"She's here so what difference does it make?" Okami's ruff voice drew Kakuzu's attention to her.

"I did not say to bring your stowaway." Kakuzu's voice held agitation.

"I do not need your permission to travel with Aka-Ten-Ba, she is the whole reason I am here and I am not going to stay stashed away here while she has all the fun." Okami's voice was to the point.

"Fun?" Akatenchii made the word a question. "You clearly have not been around them very long."

"No you just don't know how to have fun." Okami teased.

"Whatever, you are fine as long as you stay out of my way." Kakuzu growled. Akatenchii shook her head as Hidan walked out of the shadows and stood next to Kakuzu.

"You're late." Kakuzu growled turning his attention to Hidan.

"And?" Hidan shrugged as he spoke.

"Nothing lets go." Kakuzu muttered his annoyance was heavy in his voice.

_**Several hours later.**_

The group moved in relative silence through the dusk filled forest.

"Where exactly are we going?" Okami's voice broke the silence.

Akatenchii shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you're just full of information." Okami muttered.

"We are going to a small village outside of Kumo to look for a man with a relatively high price on his corpse." Kakuzu answered in hopes of silencing the women.

"Greedy fucker, this shit is why we are always fucking late." Hidan groaned.

"Money is important you can't do anything without money Hidan." Kakuzu's voice fell as a growl.

"All you think about is money, money aint that fucking important." Hidan's voice was slowly rising.

"Money is very important; the world runs on money without it everything in the man made world ceases to exist." Kakuzu's voice was steady.

"Money is still the wrong thing to motivate you to fight the world does not revolve exclusively around money you greedy bastard." Hidan yelled.

"Are they always like this?" Okami looked at Akatenchii.

"From what I have heard yes." Akatenchii muttered watching the chaos in front of her.

_**At least you aren't alone with them. **_The voice had a point

_That would be kinda bad. _

_**And at least it seems they are more interested in directing their anger at each other than you and Okami.**_

_Very true but how long will that last?_

_**Your guess is as good as mine; take the peace while you can.**_

_For once you're actually being useful… Why?_

_**Because I am apart of you and the pain you feel I feel and everything I have said has been useful. It may have been sarcastic but it has been useful all the same.**_

_Right... and you telling me that I was on the verge of making out with a garden gnome was helpful how?_

_**Well you didn't know what you were doing so it was gentle guidance.**_

_Oh yes and it's gentle guidance when you enjoy the bad things that happen? _

_**Here is a secret if I enjoy it you enjoy it because I am a part of you, the part that you locked away to protect yourself.**_

"Aka-Ten-Ba… Aka-Ten-Ba!" Okami growled hitting her spaced out counter part in the head.

"What?" Akatenchii whispered looking at Okami.

"You were doing that twilight zone shit where your eyes become white and you don't respond to anyone till they either yell or hit you." Okami muttered.

"Ok what do you want?" Akatenchii murmured.

"The moron twins have decided that we are going to stop when it gets completely dark." Okami stated.

"Ok." Akatenchii looked around the scenery was shadowy in the twilight. "Well then that should be relatively soon."

They continued on in silence. Kakuzu stopped. "We'll stop here." He muttered looking at Hidan. "If you want a fire then you get wood." He muttered glancing at the two women that stared at him in silence. "Don't let them wander too far."

"Right I'll baby sit and you'll count whatever money you have." Hidan muttered walking away from Kakuzu.

Akatenchii looked at Okami. "The brainless one is approaching, speak slowly it confuses him when you speak fast and use complex words."

"I'm not deaf or stupid." Hidan muttered looking down at the two women before him.

Okami snickered. "Ok you ladies do whatever you like I'm going to find the nearest town and sake stand."

"No you're not." Hidan stated turning his attention to the white hair woman. "You're staying here."

"Oh really you don't get to decide what I do." Okami's voice held slight annoyance as she looked at Hidan.

"I am a full member and you are a subordinate you have to listen to me." Hidan growled his voice starting to rise.

"I aint a subordinate I am here because Aka-Ten-Ba is here so I am not bound by whatever rules you are trying to hold her to." Okami's voice was full of annoyance. "When Aka-Ten-Ba decides she is done with your lame asses then we are both out of here and there won't be a damn thing you can do to stop us."

Hidan's eyes narrowed as Okami dashed off. He moved to run after her but collided with Akatenchii. "Get the fuck out of my way."

"Go fuck yourself." Akatenchii muttered kicking Hidan in the knee watching him collapse to the side giving her room to back away from him and jump into a tree.

"You fucking cunt that hurt." Hidan yelled standing slowly. "You're going to regret that." He growled jumping up into the trees.

Akatenchii was silent as she stared around a tree at Hidan as he searched the darkness for her.

"The longer you hide the more you make me want to kill you." Hidan yelled casting his scythe out and pulling it back towards him using it like a hook to try and locate Akatenchii.

Akatenchii climbed down the tree being careful not to make noise to alert Hidan to her location. She moved to sit next to Kakuzu who shot a semi amused look at her.

"You do realize he is going to be very pissed off when he realizes you are not up there." Kakuzu muttered.

"Yeah I know." She muttered wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest to where she sat in a tight ball. "But that should keep him occupied for a few minutes."

Kakuzu snickered and leaned back against a tree. Akatenchii looked at him, his mask and hood was off so she could actually see his face. The stitching up the side of his mouth made him look sort of like a rag doll; his hair was about neck length.

_**Wow even for a creepy angry zombie looking rag doll he is hot. **_The voice chimed in making her shake her head a little.

_We are not having this conversation. _Akatenchii tried to silence the voice; she laid her head against her knees.

_**What is it with this organization and having hot men?**_

Akatenchii shrugged and looked up as she heard rustling watched as a very angry looking Hidan dropped from the trees.

"Well there goes the quiet." Kakuzu muttered.

"You were down here with the greedy bastard the entire time?" Hidan's voice was a yell as he looked at Akatenchii.

"Not the entire time; just most of the time." She muttered looking into Hidan's angry purple eyes. "You're really not that hard to evade."

"You lousy cunt, you've made me angry and then walked away from a fight." Hidan yelled.

"I suppose that sounds about right what are you going to do about it?" Akatenchii murmured.

Hidan looked confused. "Why are you so calm?"

"Well I have come to the conclusion that you aren't going to kill me; if you were going to you would have done so already and you would rather try to cause me misery then give me release and peace." Akatenchii muttered looking at Hidan's seemingly dumb struck face.

Hidan closed his eyes and breathed out then he opened his eyes and looked at Akatenchii. Despite how much he wanted to teach her a lesson for what she had just done he couldn't, her calmness started to take his anger. "Don't get in my way again." He muttered turning and walking off into the woods.

Kakuzu looked at Akatenchii and smirked. "Well that is a first." He muttered.

"What's a first?" She asked looking at Kakuzu.

"That's the first time that I have seen him walk away from something that heated and not bitched about the strict dogma and rules of his religion." He muttered. "I don't know why but since you showed up he has been acting very strange."

"Oh, sorry." Akatenchii muttered.

"Don't be he is strange in a less annoying way." Kakuzu muttered. "He is probably going to vent so it is best that you stay out of his way."

Akatenchii leaned against the tree and closed her eyes letting sleep take her.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the masashi characters.

Silence filled the air with a tension so thick you could slice it with any choice of weapon, unfortunately for our party the weapon is Hidan's voice.

"So who does your greed lead us to this time?" His voice was oddly calm.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "We are going to a village outside of mist."

"Which one?" Okami asked with a smirk.

"Yea there are dozens." Akatenchii stated swinging down from the high branches of a tree.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked up.

"If I had a skirt on I would feel violated." Akatenchii raised an eyebrow as Okami started laughing.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before." Hidan and Kakuzu said in unison. Okami bust into hysterics and Akatenchii let go of the branch above her, the branch below broke and she landed on top of Hidan while the branch landed on Kakuzu.

Hidan and Akatenchii landed in a cloud of dust with a thud and a grunt.

Hidan shook his head, his eyes traveled down Akatenchii's body where she laid against him, his eyes narrowed. "You just can't resist me can you?"

"You would like that wouldn't you." Akatenchii muttered looking into Hidan's eyes.

"Well you haven't moved so I'm going to assume that you either don't want to move or you want me to give you a reason to move." Hidan's eyes widened in shock as Akatenchii moved her face to where her nose barely brushed his.

"You assume too much." She muttered lowering her mouth till their lips were barely brushing. "You would like it if things were a little more sinful."

Kakuzu and Okami stared at Hidan and Akatenchii then at each other. "Well this is different." Okami stated.

"You have no idea." Kakuzu muttered shaking his head as Akatenchii rolled off of Hidan and got to her feet. "Anyways the village is to the south of the forest between Wave and Mist." Kakuzu said following Okami with his eyes as she moved over towards Akatenchii.

"It is one of the no name civilian villages." Akatenchii yawned as she watched Hidan get off of the ground. "The dirt makes your hair look less greasy."

Hidan glared at the comment. "Little girl you are going to start something that you aren't ready to finish."

Akatenchii furrowed her eyebrows then shrugged turning her attention back to Kakuzu. "The village that I think you are talking about is full of healers they do the healing art of Reiki."

Kakuzu started walking as the wind kick dust over the path. "What does that have to do with the situation?"

"Well your target will probably have a healer with him or he may be learning Reiki so he will be very difficult to kill because he can heal." Okami yawned towards the end of her statement stretching her words.

**For hours silence fell well sort of. (This is Hidan and Kakuzu we are walking with.)**

The sun was low on the horizon as the quartet came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Hidan's voice ended the peace.

Kakuzu's eyes slowing shifted to Hidan his irritation showed in his eyes. "We are going to make camp."

"Why make camp here there is a civilian village two miles up the road?" Hidan's voice made the irritation in Kakuzu's eyes grow.

Akatenchii looked at Okami then at the two men as they came nose to nose, her eyes came back to Okami's. "Back away very slow, no sudden movements."

"I am not paying for a hotel room when it is free out here." Kakuzu growled.

"I am tired of sleeping on the ground when we are close enough to a village that when it gets dark we can see the lights on the horizon." Hidan huffed as their eyes lock.

Kakuzu closed his eyes and breathed out his nose. "Well we are not going to the village to stay in a hotel, besides if we did that would make it easier for us to lose the element of surprise on our target"

"Whatever you greedy bastard." Hidan growled storming off into the forest towards the river we had been following.

Kakuzu shook his head rolling his eyes slightly as his partner stormed off in a little tantrum. "Akatenchii if you want a fire you should get wood." His attention shifted as he looked down at the women which were staring at each other.

"Ok, Nii-san you can do what you want I'm going to get wood." Akatenchii muttered as she walked into the woods between her and the river.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her as she walked through the woods. Her eyes opened as indiscernible mumbling entered her ears. She moved closer walking around a large oak tree stopping once she was close enough to see what was making the noise the tree just a step behind her.

Hidan sat on a large rock deep in prayer, his eyes opening to lock with the light blue eyes of Akatenchii. He moved just quickly enough that Akatenchii's reaction was to step back. This action put her back firmly against the tree and Hidan's hands by her head.

"I have always thought you were foolish now you just proved it." Hidan whispered a slight smirk played on his lips.

Akatenchii's eyes traveled from Hidan's hands to his lilac eyes. She moved her hands placing one on each of his shoulders she pushed gently. "I don't want to fight with you and I am not going to let you use me like a toy."

Hidan's lips curled into a sneer. "A toy huh?" His hands moved from the tree to her arms which were still on his shoulders, he inter wove his fingers with hers using his arms to pull her arms down onto his chest. "You will never be a toy."

Akatenchii tried to pull back but he held her in place. "What do you want." Had she known what regret is she would have regretted that statement the moment it left her lips.

Hidan smirked sliding one hand down Akatenchii's shoulders till it rested in the small of her back in that movement he pressed her to him. "You should never ask a question you do not want the answer to."

Akatenchii stared into his eyes as he brought his face to where his lips hovered above hers. "With you I like things to be a bit more, sinful." He paused before the final word his lips brushing hers making the word a breath in her mouth.

Akatenchii went still her eyes closed lightly it seemed like an eternity before she breathed, with that small breath his lips pressed to hers.

Hidan closed his eyes as he slid his hand under her shirt slowly tracing circles in the small of her back.

This small action caused sensations to shoot through Akatenchii. _**You really know how to pick them. **__I'm not conversing with you_. She tried to center her mind on what was happening._**Tall… **__shut up…__**Pale…**__ stop…__** Hot… **__I need to think… __**Murderous… **__I need to breath… __**He wants to fu-**_

She was snapped away from her mind as Hidan slammed her against the tree. His eyes narrowed on her. He smirked grinding his hips against her. "You look lost little girl."

"Um, well." Akatenchii struggled to find words and this drew a dark chuckle from Hidan. He parted her lips deepening their kiss. Akatenchii was caught she wanted to run she wanted to fight but she couldn't.

Hidan pulled back from the kiss, slowly tracing his lips down her neck stopping once he came to the jugular. He licked and nipped the frantic beating flesh.

Akatenchii was still and tense as she fought to keep silent even more she fought to decide. What she was deciding she did not know.

Hidan sucked on the flesh continuing to lick and nip. _I will not take her now_. _I must wait make her suffer as I have suffered. _

Akatenchii groaned as Hidan bit down into the flesh making her bleed slightly. He smirked and backed away from the woman just enough to look at her face. The confusion that played across her face made him chuckle softly.

"I will teach you a new pain." Hidan whispered. "What is that?" Akatenchii's voice was almost a whisper. "The pain of wanting." Hidan muttered brushing his lips against hers once more before moving away from the confused woman.

1-0-101-0-1

Okami sat with her back against a tree the sake gourd in her hand. She took a sip handing the gourd to the taller man beside her. "Aka-Ten-Ba has been gone quite a while for someone who is just collecting wood."

Kakuzu took a swig from the gourd. "That she has." He murmured passing the gourd back to Okami.

"Perhaps she is occupied." Okami snickered taking another drink from the gourd passing it back to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu took another sip from the sake gourd before handing it back to Okami. "Perhaps… sometimes it is better not to know."

Please let me know what you think. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update I have had a lot of shit happening in my life and I have been so sick that I haven't been able to type.


	24. Ch 23 One the road

Disclaimer: (Oh damn not this again) I do not own naruto or any of the masashi characters.

Thanks to all who reviewed I am glad you liked the last chapter.

Ch 22

Akatenchii moved silently staring at the sky. A few days had passed since her wood gathering excursion and she still pondered the meaning of his actions.

A new pain what did he mean by that? Her mind wandered as she moved her foot falls silent.

The darkness of night was quickly taking the light from the sky. Akatenchii new the area she was in as they were now approaching the outskirts of the wave lands.

_Whip whip. _"Mother fucker!" Hidan's voice brought Akatenchii out of her thought.

"Fucking trackers." Kakuzu growled tendril flying from his hands.

Akatenchii turned back to see four trackers from mist engaging her comrades.

Akatenchii pulled one of her two kunai spinning to the side to avoid the blade of a Katana. Her kunai connected with the much longer blade for just a brief moment as she drew the other blade from her pants hem. She stepped to the side using her kunai to catch the larger blade once more.

_**What's the plan? **__I think you know the plan. _Akatenchii caught the blade once more looking for an opening. She twisted as the blade was thrust forward in the dance of death. _**Do you have enough time for that? **__I will find the time. _Akatenchii gritted her teeth as the blade caught her shoulder blade tearing her shirt and flesh. _**Ouch! **__Yes ouch now shut up! _Akatenchii twisted to the side catching the blade of the Katana between her kunai less she kicked up slamming her foot into her attacker's chest. She harshly jerked the kunai to the side jerking all blades to a sharp angle.

"Gah!" The attacker screamed as the bone popped out of his wrist and he dropped the blade.

Akatenchii moved forward kicking the man in the face. "_Kizu No Mizu Maru" _She screamed forming two small hurricanes in the palms of her hands she slammed the swirling balls into her opponents chest, watching as he fell back.

_**Kill him! **_Akatenchii dragged her across the throat of the man watching blood well up in the deep cut. "Nuh!" She groaned feeling the sharp sting of a blade as it entered her back, just below her left shoulder blade. She looked to her side to see the tip of a Katana sticking through her shoulder.

"Aka-Ten-Ba!" Okami yelled jumping onto the back of the man, her mouth went to the mans throat biting deep till she pulled the hunk of flesh away from his neck closing her eyes as she chewed the warm flesh, the blood running down her chin covering her chest.

Akatenchii stayed kneeling on the ground her eyes transfixed on the blade, she coughed a little blood ran down her chin.

Okami tossed the corpse to the side moving over to the injured woman. "Damn Aka-Ten-Ba he got ya good." She growled looking behind her, Hidan and Kakuzu had killed the remaining Mist trackers. "Kakuzu come help me."

Akatenchii looked the blade where it pierced her body. The blade was right below her collar bone just far enough over to have grazed her lung.

"They really fucked you up didn't they girl." Kakuzu muttered. "Alright lay on your stomach."

Akatenchii sighed lying down. "This is going to hurt." _**Of course it's going to hurt you have a katana through you. **_

"Aka-Ten-Ba breathe out." Okami muttered pulling the blade from Akatenchii after she breathed out.

Okami tossed the blade to the side, going to her knees beside Akatenchii her hands pressed firmly against the wound to stop the flow of blood. "Kakuzu we need to roll her over and you need to suture the other side of the wound first."

"Ok you sit back and pull her up on you, do not let the pressure off the wound." Kakuzu spoke as he helped Okami keep pressure on the wound as she leaned back pulling the now semi conscience woman against her.

"It's ok Aka-Ten-Ba." Okami whispered her hand shoved into the wound to stop it from bleeding. "You can't die because I didn't get to kill you."

Akatenchii half smiled before crying out as Kakuzu started sewing the hole. "Do you know how to do medical jutsu?" Kakuzu asked Okami.

"Yes but if I start trying to heal her before the wounds are sutured shut then she would bleed out before I could finish." Okami's voice was a growl as she started focusing chakra to heal the wound from the inside out as Akatenchii went unconscious.

_**Several hours later.**_

Akatenchii came to; she felt a strange warmth and pressure. She looked down a pale arm was wrapped around her waist. She started to move struggling a little as the arm tightened around her.

"Stop struggling before you tear the sutures and re-open part of your wound." Hidan whispered, feeling Akatenchii tense in his arms.

"What are you doing, why are you touching me?" Her voice was raspy as she spoke.

"Well your shit is made out of fish net, it is rather cool, and because you are still healing part of your wound it would not be wise to let you lose your body temperature." Hidan whispered looking down at Akatenchii. "So don't complain, and relax I am doing this for your benefit."

Akatenchii shook her head. "For my benefit, since when did you even start giving a damn about anything besides your religion, killing virgins and getting laid?"

Hidan's eyes narrowed. "Unless you want to start something that you can't handle you need to shut your fucking mouth little girl."

Akatenchii furrowed her eyebrows. "Little girl? Do not treat me or talk to me like I am a fucking child you self absorbed egotistical bastard."

"You are really starting to irritate me." Hidan growled. "Or do I seriously have to teach you how to talk to a man?"

Akatenchii rolled her eyes. "A man so that's what you call yourself."

"Onna!" Hidan's voice was almost a yell as he slammed his hands into the ground on either side of her head.

Akatenchii looked up and breathed out softly as she looked at the mixture of emotions on Hidan's face. "Nani?"

Hidan stared at the woman in silence. _Teach her, drive her to the edge and make her want to beg you._


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the masashi creations. Or Okami who is the property of Riley Killer.

Thank you to all people who reviewed I am always glad to hear others thoughts. Much to my disappointment my main comp had to go into the shop and get help it had issues but I got it back and got the chapter done.

Ch23 (Warning lemony)

Akatenchii looked up into Hidan's eyes watching waiting. She did not know what she was waiting for but she was beginning to get very familiar with the look.

_I will give you something to think about. __**Well this should be interesting.**_

She grabbed his wrist and forced it back and using that momentum she rolled to where she was on top looking down at the semi shocked look in Hidan's eyes, she had one hand on his wrist and the other on his chest.

He smirked as she moved to where she was nose to nose with him. "Is this what you want?" She moved a little closer her mouth hovering above his. "You want to have me on the edge?" Her lips barely brushed his. "Fawning over you as if you were godly?" She slid her hand down his chest slightly. "Completely surrendering to your will?" She slid her hand to where it rested on the crotch of his pants and pressed her lips to his.

His eyes went wide as she rubbed the front of his pants and slowly licked his lips.

Akatenchii pulled back and sat up to where she was sitting on his lap looking at him. "And just when you think you have won." She whispered standing up and walking away. "You realize that you weren't even close."

He laid there for a moment in disbelief. How dare she do that to him! His eyes narrowed in frustration. He could feel the blood running through his body and worse yet he could feel his erection.

_**That was different, but I think you should get away from the frustrated man before you get into a situation you don't want. **__I'm going to the hot springs to clean off the feeling of dried blood is uncomfortable._

He watched as Akatenchii started to walk into the woods. He stood up and followed her. _She has no idea what she has just done. _He followed in silence his body throbbing.

Moving silently she felt Hidan's chakra signature as it distantly followed._**He is following you.**__ I know? __**What are you going to do about it? **__Nothing? _Akatenchii sighed as she reached the spring. _**That doesn't sound like a good idea.**_

She stopped at the waters edge and slowly unbuttoned her pants sliding them down her body; she turned around and hung them over a branch.

Hidan watched as she pulled her shirt over her head hanging it next to her pants and untied her head band letting it fall to the ground. _No undergarments interesting. _

Akatenchii turned to face the moon and sighed letting the white light bathe her before turning to the water, she sat on the side of the spring and put her legs in before she slowly slid in.

Hidan closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to see Akatenchii rubbing the dried blood off her upper body, her left hand moving in small circles to coax the blood off of her skin.

She dipped down into the water letting it go over her head, she waited for a moment before resurfacing and going back to rubbing the blood off again.

He watched as the water helped the blood turn back to a semi liquid state, his eyes following the blood as it ran down her chest dripping off of her breast into the water. Watching as she went under the water once more he seized the opportunity and moved to stand beside the water in her temporary blindness.

_**He is watching us. **__I know_

She resurfaced letting the water run down her body for a moment before opening her eyes. Her back was to Hidan, she started working at the blood which was now all but gone.

Hidan watched her go under the water again and took off his pants moving slowly into the water as Akatenchii resurface.

_**You ever get the pre-raped feeling? **_ She stood letting the water run down her body blinking as the waves in the water changed direction and starting moving toward her.

Hidan wrapped one arm around her chest and one arm around her waist. "You should not start something you are not willing to finish." He muttered placing his lips against Akatenchii's neck feeling her take in a slow breath.

"I didn't." Her voice fell in a whisper as she leaned against Hidan feeling his lips slid down her neck to her shoulder.

Hidan moved his hand to where it rested on one of her breast slowly kneading it.

_**Wow you are being molested by a hot psychotic serial killer and you aren't fighting. **__I don't have to yet. _

Akatenchii shifted slightly feeling His grip tighten around her waist. "You're not getting away this time." His words were muffled against her skin.

She squirmed slightly as he firmly pressed her to him; do to the difference in height his erection rested at the bottom of her back above her butt.

"Do know what you do to me?" Hidan whispered turning Akatenchii to face him.

_**Just say no. **__No to what?_

"I have a pretty good idea." Akatenchii looked down. The water barely rose above his waist. Her eyes drifted up and down his body, taking in every muscle line down to the muscles that dipped into the water.

Hidan grabbed her hand and guided it down his body into the water. Hidan's eyes closed lightly as her small hand found his aching body part. "Do you fully understand what you do to me?"

Her silence held for several minutes as her fingers danced in small circles exploring the flesh.

Hidan breathed out through his nose. He moved forward to where he had her pushed against the bank of the spring.

He pressed his lips against hers, licking her lips to ask for entry slight surprise took him as she opened to him. Their tongues mingled together as her fingers continued to tease around the flesh of his penis.

Akatenchii slowly traced her fingers down the foreign shaft till she came to the base her fingers danced the line that traveled down the middle of his balls. She paused her hand for a moment cupping it around the dangling flesh. She rolled it in her hand and squeezed.

He paused and a smile came to his face. He pulled back from the kiss slightly. "You can be as rough as you like, squeeze a little harder." He slid his hand down her waist resting it where she kept her legs together. He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her out of the water placing her on the bank.

Akatenchii crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him climb out of the water. She drew her knees to her chest shivering involuntarily in the cool night air. Her eyes were locked on Hidan as he stood up her vision drifted up and down his body and came to rest on his erect man hood.

Hidan bent and grabbed the small shivering woman pulling her into his chest. "You are quite good at getting into trouble." He lifted her by the back of her thighs.

"I have heard that before." She muttered looking into his eyes her hands resting lightly on his chest.

He smirked and then kissed her, slowly lowering her to the ground. He grabbed her hands guiding them to his groin.

Akatenchii looked into his eyes with a look of uncertainty. Her look was met with a masculine laugh.

One of her hands cupped his balls the other hand lightly touched his shaft. She traced her fingers over him just enough for the touch to tickle.

"God woman you're going to drive me nuts." His voice was thick as he lowered his head to Akatenchii's ear. "You don't have to be gentle, trust the rougher you are the more I will like it."

Two silent amber eyes peered through the darkness, watching everything taking place between Akatenchii and Hidan.

_Damn even now there is no emotion, Aka-Ten-Ba why? _

Okami stayed in silence watching, her form hunched on a tree silently watching the pale skinned individuals with her cheek resting on her palm. She bit her lip then slowly tilted her head wincing as it silently cracked. _You have no emotion on your face but you're going with it, so there has to be Something there woman…. So what are you gonna do now?_

Akatenchii dug her nails into the base of Hidan's penis slowly dragging her nails down the length of the flesh, her eyes watching him close his eyes as she did so. She drew several bloody tracks down his penis. Using her other hand she pinched the skin of his sack till she felt blood leave where she was pinching then she would move where she was pinching.

Hidan took in slow deep breaths as the erotic sensations of pain and pleasure filled him. He bent capturing her mouth in a deep forceful kiss.

She slid her hand down his bloody penis squeezing as she did so till she came to the tip she used the lightest touch as she traced around the tip of his un-circumcised penis, her other hand massaging around his balls.

He broke the kiss sliding his lips down her chin and neck till her came to her chest his mouth found one breast and his hand found the other.

Sensations danced through his body making him breath hard through his nose as he bit her nipple. Akatenchii paused for a moment and the flesh which was trapped between his teeth was rolled by his tongue. His mouth traveled away from her chest down her stomach till he was bent so that her hands were no longer touching him. He paused over her belly button he nipped the tip of the flesh and felt complete stillness from the small woman. Slowly he dipped his tongue into the crevice feeling a shudder race up her body he chuckled slightly and continued traveling lower.

Hands resting at her sides Akatenchii looked down as Hidan grabbed both of her legs above the knees and slowly moved them apart.

His eyes rolled up to watch her as he slid a finger inside her. She was slick with juices that let him know just how much she was enjoying this even as her face was empty.

He explored the cavity with his finger, inserting another he looked up watching her eyes as a war raged in them. A smirk found his face as he lowered his mouth to her.

A shiver raced through her body as he licked at the entrance and fucked her with his hand.

Akatenchii gritted her teeth as he inserted a third finger and entered her fully with his tongue.

In the three months that she had been with them nothing they had done to her was voluntary till now.

She squirmed slightly as slowly teased her with his mouth and hands.

There was a dark look in Hidan's eyes as he used his free hand to hit the back of her knees a grin came to his face as he let her fall onto the grass he sat back on his knees his hands now resting at his sides.

She looked at him for a moment and then sat up. She retch back with her hand and grabbed a fist size rock and looked at it. "No wonder that hurt." She muttered chucking the rock into the darkness.

Hidan smirked and moved towards Akatenchii, the look in his eyes was dark almost menacing.

She looked at her blood covered hands and blinked then she looked at Hidan and placed her hands on each side of his neck, she slid them down slowly till she retch his abdomen, she traced each line that the muscles made in his abdomen, she slowly drug her nails as she traced the muscles digging them in enough to create dark blood filled lines.

He groaned then pushed her back grabbing her hands and holding them above her head. He captured her mouth in a deep probing kiss letting her taste her own juices.

He rolled them to where she was on top and let go of her wrist. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down his body till her face rested right above his groin.

Her eyes locked with his her hands rested on his abdomen, she was still for a moment.

_**You really don't want to do that do you? **__No. __**Why haven't you stopped then? **__Do you really think he is going to let me? __**Good point, but at least you have made him bleed. **__That's a good thing? He enjoys it. __**Well I don't want to point it out but you enjoy a relative amount of pain to and you aren't exactly fighting it.**_

Hidan looked down at the blank face of the woman he wrapped his fingers in her hair and yanked back. "Zoning out?"

"Not anymore thank you." She muttered, tracing her fingers over some of the bloody lines on his abdomen. "Does it hurt?"

"Better than you can imagine." He muttered.

Akatenchii blinked quirking an eyebrow, she looked at her hand then traced it in his blood and reached up making a bloody line down his face.

He blinked then shook his head and grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth licking off his blood.

She blinked as he led her hand down his body to his groin and wrapped her fingers around his aching penis which was still lightly bleeding.

Akatenchii blinked as he let go and her hand slid to the base of his penis easily due to the slickness from the blood.

Hidan watched as her hand slid up and down him shivers running up and down his body.

Akatenchii lowered her mouth to him she tracing her tongue around his tip as her hand worked up and down the shaft.

_**Eww do you have any clue what you're doing? **__Not really._

She took the tip into her mouth, her tongue tracing around the flesh as she sucked lightly. The taste of blood was in her mouth as she worked her mouth on his body.

Hidan laid back shuddering with the euphoria that was slowly spreading through his body, a mixture of pain and pleasure that had him right at the edge, the feeling of his penis slowly sliding into her mouth had him grabbing her by the hair and groaning.

Akatenchii closed her eyes as she worked her way back up his shaft and slowly continued till she found a rhythmic combination of sucking and licking, she felt his breathing change as she bit lightly and drug her teeth on his skin.

This was enough to send him over his hand gripping her hair as he spilt his salty seed into her mouth. He lay there for several minutes breathing deep as the relief he needed was finally there.

Akatenchii back making a face that was not pleasant as she tried to decide what to do with the bitter salty fluid in her mouth. After a few seconds she swallowed the nasty concoction and with a face that made Hidan laugh.

"I was curious as to if you would spit or swallow." He smirked as he stood up.

"I guess you have your answer." She muttered licking the back of her hand which had a little blood on it.

"Does it taste bad?"

"Go suck off Kakuzu and tell me."

Hidan's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You certainly know how to use your mouth to get into trouble."

Akatenchii continued to lick the blood off of her hands till she got the taste of semen out of her mouth.

Hidan put his pants on and then started laughing as he looked at the blood covered woman. "You know how you said I wasn't even close to getting what I want?"

She stared up at him.

"You were wrong I got what I wanted and I know just by looking at you that your body has the same need." He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to her feet his hand traveling down her body till he assured he was right. He released her "You will feel my frustration." He muttered walking away.

Akatenchii stood in silence her body pulsing as she watched him walk away.

_**I told you, you were going to get into a situation you did not want. **__Shut up._


	26. Chapter 25

I don't own anyone but Akatenchii everyone else belongs to Kishimoto and Riley killer.

Riley killer helped me on this ch so enjoy and if you want some kick ass stories check her out.

I am glad people liked the last ch I had it posted all of ten minutes before I got a review it made me happy.

What I am

Ch25

Okami watched as Hidan walked away leaving Akatenchii to clean herself. She glowered as he walked beneath her on the way back to their little camp.

_Who the hell does he think he is, nobody treats a woman like that, and nobody treats Aka-Ten-Ba in particular like that, not while I'm around. _

She jumped from the tree which had concealed her, landing with a soft thump.

Hidan turned to see a rather angry Okami. "What is wrong with you?"

_WHAM. _Okami's fist collided with his jaw snapping his head to the side.

"What the fuck was that for bitch?" He yelled loud enough for it to echo in the distance.

"No one does that to my Aka-Ten-Ba and gets away with it." She hissed lowly punching him once more stalking forward.

Hidan glared at the woman. "It is times like this that you make it very difficult for me not to kill you."

Okami lunged taking him to the ground. "Not to kill me? So many have said that, you do it and it will be such a nice surprise for those who have already tried." She kneed up into his groin.

"You lousy cunt." His yell echoing in the woods.

"Really, let's play a game." She snickered grabbing a scroll from her belt. Rolling it open on the grass she bit her finger sliding it across the paper. "**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu." _**

**A series of items appeared on the paper, her hands went directly for the chains. **

**"Bitch get off of me." Hidan tried to sit up only to get slammed back down by Okami sitting on his chest. "Bad boy I told you we were going to play a game."**

**"I ain't playing no fucking game now get off of me." He tried to shove her off, a frustrated yell fell from his mouth as she slammed a kunai through his hand trapping it temporarily to the ground. **

**Okami slammed another kunai through his other hand laughing wildly as he yelled. She grabbed the chains, attaching one to each hand. **

**"You fucking bitch I told you I ain't playing no games." Hidan growled ripping his hands from the ground ignoring the chains hanging from his wrist as he tried to stand. **

**A malicious smile came to Okami's face as she grabbed one of the chains and wrapped it around a nearby tree. She held the chain as the now angry Jashinist charged at her, a smirk came to her face as she grabbed the kunai from his hand and slammed it between the links of the chain making it hold as he ran out of link and came to a dead stop with a yell. **

"Now....I think you should lay down..." She whispered before she kicked him back in the chest with a twist, watching him fly backwards and onto the ground. She moved forward towards the chains and made sure no slack was there before taking two kunai and embedding them down so his movement was minimal and he couldn't place his hands together. "We'll see if your lord will smile upon me, or else I might die in the process of teaching you a lesson."

"Jashin would never smile upon a blasphemer." He growled lying back on the grass due to his lack of options.

"Wonderful." Her voice was almost song like as she untied his hitai-ate. She looked at the metal plate then shrugged as she grabbed a rock and jammed it inside of his mouth. "It'd mean my blessing streak might be broken. This worlds gods and I have never really agreed."

As Hidan made a face making to spit the rock out, her hand shot out and she stopped him with a dark chuckle. "I guess that answers the question as to if you spit or not." Amusement in the golden eyes that stared down at him. "Spit it out and I'll rip your tongue out."

Hidan closed his eyes as his hitai-ate was used to secure the stone in his mouth.

"Ah what's wrong Hidan-kun? She snickered. "It's not as fun for you when the tables are turned and you're on bottom is it?"

His eyes opened as his legs were chained down. His tongue was pressed against the rock preventing any reply as his only choice for breathing was through his nose. _Jashin forgive me. _He stared at the sky watching as light streaked through the darkness.

She looked down at the Akatsuki member she had held to the ground, her eyes then traveled to the sky and back to her target. She smirked as she grabbed his pants jerking them down to his knees.

"Oh my, I guess you are enjoying yourself." Her eyes traveled around his body looking at the fresh scratch marks that danced along his lower muscle lines. "Damn did Aka-ten-ba do that to you?"

Okami snickered as she grabbed a thin leather strap. She straddling one of his legs, she bent down and secured the strap around his balls, she flicked them a few times till the flesh turned blue.

"The girl's always had a bit of a nasty bite when I think about it, but never scarred a man like that with out killing him. You should be fun."

Hidan's eyes narrowed. _Oh yes this should be a load of fun for you. _He went to saying silent prayers.

Okami looked at the toys which were laid out on the scroll. _Hmm, I have a better idea. _She grabbed another scroll she rolled it out and summoned up its deadly goodness. "Hmm, aha." She smiled as she grabbed bamboo skewers. "Since you like pain this should be enjoyable for you as well, but if it's not your safe word is Sorry."

She sat on his knees and examined a skewer before she flattened it and leaned forward inserting it under the skin of his lower abdomen where it meets the groin. She sat a little more forward and inserted another flattened skewer beneath the skin digging through a mark made by Akatenchii. She watched as his face twitched.

"Ah does that hurt? Do you want to use your safety word? All you got to do is say it." Okami's song like voice chimed through the woods. She sewed another skewer through his skin. She looked down then slapped where she placed the skewer. A smirk came to her face as she sewed one more skewer up the line of his abdomen through his belly button till she ran out of skewer length.

Hidan made a small effort to control his breathing as the pleasant painful sensation danced through his body. His eyes now followed his tormentor as she walked around his body and paused at his hands. "Oh pity it looks like you broke your wrist." Her voice made him blink as she grabbed his hand and arm and cocked his hand till the wet snap of the bone was loud and clear. Hot pain rained from his hand, a sweet ecstasy making him groan.

A look came to Okami's face as she grabbed two short skewers. She sat on his abdomen and leaned up jamming one skewer through his left nipple and the other through the right. She dipped her finger in his blood bringing it to her mouth she slowly tasted it.

"Hmm I've tasted better." She muttered moving to sit on his knees. "The blood of the holy always seems to have its own bitterness, no matter what the religion." Her eyes traveled over his body she smirked as her eyes crossed his erect penis. "Well that must be painful."

Hidan quirked an eyebrow at her statement, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as she flicked his balls three times. Sensations danced through his body that had him writhing and fighting the chains.

"Oh my you want to know something?" Okami muttered continuing to tap his balls. "All I have to do is remove the strap and you will have the relief that your body is screaming for." She moved to where she sitting on his knees. "But there would be no justice in that. I can't teach you anything if I just let you "get off " that hook so easily." Her hands were now playing with the skewers that decorated his body.

His head was back and his eyes were closed, all of his senses were overloaded. _Damn this bitch. _He opened his eyes as she got off of him. His eyes followed her as she walked to his bare feet. His eyes narrowed as she grabbed his ankle and twisted it till he yelled as it snapped.

"Oh no it looks like your ankle is broken too." Okami muttered as she looked down at him. Her hands went to her pants lining, she rolled her pants down her waist and laid them on the grass, her underwear was long abandoned as since the age of 17 she had long since been going 'commando,'

Hidan's breath was heavy and his eyes were closed as she straddled him.

"Hidan-kun" She cooed mockingly sliding to where he was inside her. "No one treats a woman the way you treated Aka-ten-ba tonight. Particularly when it's my old ward and I'm around." She grinded her hips to his driving him deep within her. Her eyes locked into a staring contest as she rode him.

Within a few moments she found a rhythm that worked for her. Her lips curled into a sneer as she felt an all too familiar pressure forming. It was annoying to be on top, more so for her when it wasn't that right fit. She didn't particularly like this but a small orgasm would be tasteful to her for the time being. It really had been a long time and even a little would hold her till she could get her claws into something wild. She raked said claws down his chest as the pressure continued to build.

His breathing was on the edge of ragged as sensations raced up and down his spine and his balls and dick throbbed. He felt her body slow as it started to slowly spasm around him.

Okami rolled her hips slowly with force, sighing as her body clamped down around Hidan. He could feel the spasming of muscles as she rode her very small orgasm out. She sighed with slight disappointment as she got up and moved away from the now thoroughly frustrated man. "I suppose you will now have to deal with the frustration you placed on Aka-ten-ba." She muttered putting her pants back on. "Then again though, I kinda like it rough myself, so while you just hang around here a bit, I'm gonna go find a place to take a cold shower."

Hidan watched as she undid the chains. Pausing to look up at him, she smiled "If you try to attack me Hidan-kun, I will hoist you between the trees and turn you into a eunuch." Her voice was calm as she released him.

About an hour later

Akatenchii walked through the woods, her body still throbbing with a frustrating need. _Damn this sucks. __**I told you, you were getting into a situation you didn't want. **_

She walked in silence till she came to a very bloody Hidan lying in the early morning sun. _I love Okami. __**What are you going to do? **__The only thing I can do. __**Which is? **__Bathe the poor bastard then heal him, so we can get on the way._


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the naruto characters and Riley Killer owns Okami

Ch26 Wave

It had been almost a week since Hidan had tormented Akatenchii and since then he kept a relative amount of distance between himself and the women. One question played in his head. Why? Why did she help him after what he did to her?

There was awkward tension. It was thick enough all people within the dysfunctional group could taste it.

Akatenchii walked in silence her fingers laced together behind her neck, the warmth of the sun radiating on her skin.

"You want to go to the one village still right?" She stopped and looked at Kakuzu. "The plan is still the same." His voice was muffled by his mask.

"The easiest way there is by taking the path that diverges to the left at the Naruto Bridge." She muttered taking a breath as a wave of nausea took her draining her color as she fought the urge to vomit.

Kakuzu quirked an eyebrow as he watched the woman turn green. "How far out do you think we are?"

"About an hour." Okami's voice drew Kakuzu's attention. He nodded and continued on.

"Aka-ten-ba, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine."

"… ok."

_What is wrong with me? __**That was fucking odd. **__I feel horrible. _Akatenchii walked in silence.

**One hour later.**

The group approached the bridge as the sun was high in the noon sky. The sounds and smells of the village wafted across the bridge.

Akatenchii's nausea had passed but she still did not feel right. _**You do realize we are late. **__Oh do not say that. __**I'm sorry but you might want to seriously consider the possibility. **__You're right. _"I need to go to into town."

The other three members of the group stared at Akatenchii.

"What for?" Kakuzu and Hidan were in unison.

"Well for starters I need female things." That statement was enough for the two men to put their hands up. "And I have a storage vault here which has a weapon that I need considering someone stole my staff."

"Fine." Kakuzu looked at Hidan and they started walking over the bridge.

_**Oh you are liar aren't you. **__Well I'm certainly not going to tell them I need a pregnancy test, we can both imagine how that would go over. __**Good point.**_

"Where exactly are we going?" Hidan asked looking at Akatenchii.

"Kukuku, well this is unexpected." The all to familiar voice of Kisame drew the groups attention. "What brings you four here?"

"Hello Kisame." Kakuzu nodded towards the shark like man. "We are going for the usual."

"You hardly ever come into a named village."

"I know, Akatenchii where are you going?" Kakuzu's voice made the small woman stop in her tracks. "I already told you where I am going."

"You are not going alone."

"The hell I'm not."

"Watch your attitude or you won't go at all."

"Look I don't need someone with me, it is not like I am a child and I am not going to run off I have no reason to." Akatenchii stated with a yawn as she walked away from the men.

"Just be back here by dark."

"Fine."

**4 hours later. **

"We are staying here for the night are you guys heading out?" Kisame asked Hidan.

"Unfortunately, the greedy bastard would never actually pay for a motel."

"Well he won't we have two rooms and there is no real reason for you guys to leave tonight, it already getting dark." Itachi's voice made both Kisame and Hidan turn.

"Oh he is just going to love this." Hidan snickered looking at sky and its quickly fading light.

Akatenchii stood in the brightly lit restroom of a store. _There is no way those test were right. __**I would like to point out you have done seven count them seven different test and they have all been positive. **__Damn it I know but there is still a chance that this test will be negative. __**Highly unlikely. **__Shut up. __**And what are you going to do even if it does by some miracle show up with a negative sign, seven out of eight say you are what difference will this one make. **__I need time to think. __**Hon I don't want to rain on your parade but you are running out of time to think, it is almost dark. **__I know. __**It should be done now.**_

A little pink plus sign sat in the window of the pregnancy test. "Fuck." _**I'd say that again. **__You're not helping. __**Look out the window we need to go. **_

Akatenchii walked out of the store she had already paid for the tests so she just walked out the door. "Maybe they were wrong."

_**It is highly unlikely that 8 test are wrong. **__Shit. What do I do?_

It was a very lonely walk back to the bridge. Akatenchii was surprised to be met at the bridge by Itachi.

"We are all staying at a motel." He muttered his eyes examined the tension in the woman's blank face.

"Ok." Her voice was a whisper.

"Follow me."

**Later that night**

"Shit what do I do?" She whispered letting the water of the shower beat against her skin. _**You could terminate the pregnancy. **__No I can't. __**Why not? **__I just can't. I need to talk to Okami. _Akatenchii got out of the shower and put her clothes on. She walked into the room and looked between Hidan who was sitting on a bed praying and Kakuzu who was doing his usual money counting routine. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

**In another room. **

Okami stood in the gentle flow of the shower. "Ah." She sighed. "Yay a real shower."

The door opened. "Damn it woman you have been in the god damn shower for three hours." Kisame's voice broke the sound of water.

"Urusai." Her voice was calm as the watered flowed over.

"There are other people here who want to take a shower."

"I assume you're talking about yourself."

"Hai."

"That's too bad."

"Onna..."

"Oh if you want a shower so bad quit your bitchin' and come join me."

Kisame took a deep breath of annoyance and headed back out the door.

Okami grabbed the bar of soap rubbed it onto a rag that had been in front of her, ignoring the sound of his footsteps fading. She went to cleaning her skin starting with small circles at her neck and going lower with a lidded gaze as she began washing herself for the fourth time during that shower. She reached her stomach before continuing down to her white curls, then moving to her inner thighs and starting up.

The sound of the shower curtain opening drew her attention to the side as the naked form of a blue man joined her silently, she raised an brow.

"Do you ever knock?"

"You extended the invitation."

"I know. Just was wondering if you had enough balls to take it." Was the simple grunt, her eyes moving over to him for a moment in thought before she laughed heartily.

"What's so funny onna?"

"Never bathed with a guy before." Was the surprising reply, "Been in showers with guys, guards, but never taken one with e'm before."

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head silently and mumbling simply, "How entertaining." She ignored this response before grunting as he whipped her around, slamming her up against the wall silently and grinning deviously. "There are reasons no one bathes with me, particularly not a woman."

"Oh, as territorial as they come? Or just one hell of a libido?" Was the soft smart reply the white haired woman retorted, he smirked softly before leaning forward. Then growling back, "A little bit a both, actually."

"There ain't nothing holdin' you back blue balls, so don't tease." She hissed softly, lips lost with in a straight line but a small smile in her eyes.

"I'm not sure even the infamous _Boogey man._ Could handle me."

_OH but she can….. she can._

_**I'm not sure you could take me on how ever…**_

"You'd be surprised by what she can take."

"Are you asking me to fuck you senseless then onna?"

"I'm… how did you put it? _Extending an invitation to._"


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer I do not own naruto. (If I did the Akatsuki would not be dropping like flies.) Okami belongs to Riley killer. This chapter would not be done without Riley Killer

I am glad people continue to read my story. I know I am very inconsistent with my updates. I am going to try to get to where I am updating once or twice a week. A consistent update is very difficult for me because my health is a bitch I could be fine today and in the hospital tomorrow. The past few updates I did were a result of the joy that I had from getting my computer back and from when my comp went retarded and I had stuff on it and couldn't update cause I didn't have it.

Hilarious-Mayhem I am glad you like the story, I do try and there was a point in time when I was so sick that the thought of writing was the only thing that gave me hope. If you like this story you should check out my Original story Of Dark Despair, I think you will find that to your liking I have the first 7 chapters posted on fanfiction to get peoples opinions. I am going to post up to chapter 10 on the sight.

Ch 27

A devilish grin came to Kisame's face; his laughter made a shiver of anticipation race down Okami's spine.

Before there was a chance for another word to be uttered he hoisted the small white haired woman up by her wrists holding her to where her eyes were level to his. His lip curled at the edge revealing his sharp animal like teeth. "We shall see what you can handle onna."

The small white haired woman looked up at her pinned wrists; her eyes slowly followed the blue skin of his hands till the lines of his body met at the torso. She smirked as her eyes trailed down his water slicked body and rested temporarily on his large swollen cock. She looked up into his eyes and laughed. "Bring it on."

Before any other words could be spoken Kisame's lips were on Okami, right below the ear where the jaw converges with the neck. His beastly eyes watching her as he grazed his teeth across her skin, his teeth sunk into her flesh.

She hissed angrily and arched against the man's body, eyes shut for a moment before growling, "If I bleed to death you bastard I'm gonna be really pissed...." Her nails dug into his hands as they continued to keep her wrists locked up against the wall. Eyes opening into narrowed slits and chest rising and falling gently but with light hisses.

"Hehehe…" He pulled back slightly "If I meant for you to bleed out you would have already." Slowly he followed the line of her jaw, his teeth grazing the skin as he traveled to the hollow of the throat where the collar bones met with the upper chest. He nipped the skin, slowly licking the blood off the flesh between nips.

She shuddered slightly in response, watching him before managing to tilt her head to the side, "Are you sure you're not a vampire instead of a shark?" Her nails in his hands had let go slightly and she blinked looking down at his cock, raising a thin eyebrow she chuckled. At least he was enjoying himself.

"Vampire… no." He smirked and continued traveling lower stopping once his face was in the valley between her breasts. He nipped the side of each of her breasts, he paused for a moment nuzzling the skin between her breasts before nipping the flesh freeing more blood from its prison.

She hissed softly before growling, "Ain't no fun if I can't touch you back." At his simple chuckle she growled in slight annoyance, before her hands were released and her feet were on the ground again. Her hand drifted up moving to the back of his head and feeling through his hair as her other hand moved to his shoulders and down feeling the muscles ripple with each little movement.

"Are you having fun now?" He whispered his mouth now beside her ear. His hands rested in the small of her back as he nipped the tip of her ear.

"I'm interested... don't know about fun yet." She replied lowly, her teeth dragging over his neck, smiling as he groaned lightly at her own sharp canines moving over it, not in a threat but in a tease.

"I like interested." He moved his left hand, sliding it slowly up her body. He stopped when he gripped her chin between his fingers and tilted her head back capturing her lips in a kiss.

Her hands rested on his jaw lightly, fingers brushing his cheek bones as she kissed back murmuring back in a low carnal growl, "So do I." Her eyes shut for the moment then opening, the beginnings of lust in their golden depths as she was all to ready to pounce on this guy if need be.

He released her chin, sliding his hands down her body till they rested on her ass. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her. "Good." He growled as he thrust into her.

"AHH!" She bit down on her lip and kept her hands dug into his shoulders, ignoring as he paused and laughed, "Fucker! Has no one taught you about preparation!?" At his hard laughter she glowered, but felt herself slowly adjusting to the feeling, she would either love this or be pissed off and uncomfortable... right now she was loving it how ever and her scent said so.

He slowly rolled his hips against hers. "I'm sure you can handle it." His voice was a growl as he found a slow rhythm to allow her to adjust.

Her breathing hitched lightly as she moved her hips against his own, eyes shutting tightly and groaning softly, "Yeah? Me too." At his small snicker she grunted as his mouth appeared by her ear. Her eyes opened lightly and slowly looked over at him as he spoke to her.

"We shall see what you can handle." He whispered slamming into her throwing the rhythm he had all to hell.

Her head fell back and she hissed before letting out an angry snarl. Then she grinned as he continued to slam into her, her hands reaching and clawing his shoulders watching his eyes narrow. She kept that snarl on her face before biting down onto his shoulder. The blood flooding into her mouth gulped down greedily before she let out a low moan as he reached that spot inside her.

He groaned as he continued to slam into her the feeling of her teeth added an extra level of pleasure. He weaved his fingers into her hair gripping it tightly; the feeling of her body gripping him fueled the beast within.

Her eyes fluttered and she growled lowly hissing in delight, then snarled as he pulled out of her. She let out a yelp as she was ripped from him, her stomach shoved down onto the rail of the bathtub and his hands on her hips. Her eyes widened for a moment before she looked over her shoulder, "Ah fuck naah!" She felt her nails try and dig into the porcelain base of the bathtub.

He bit the back of her neck as he thrust into her, this angle worked much better. He sucked on her bloody skin as he found his rhythm. His hands gripped her hips hard enough that he could feel the muscles move with every thrust.

Her breathing came in light pants, eyes narrowing and hips bleeding from how hard she gripped, teeth gritting before hearing him mumble something about not needing more blood than already was planned to be spilt. She yelped as his form took her off guard shoving her so her backside was in front of him but her form rested partially on the floor. She glared up but found an utter delight in playing the bottom.

He leaned to where his chest rested against her back sliding to where just the tip of his penis was inside of her. His shallow thrusts brought a growl of frustration from the woman beneath him. He smirked as he changed the depth of his thrust slightly.

"Sonuva...." She keened softly in the mixture of her growl and slowly glared over her shoulder at him before grunting as the bastard claimed her lips again, she kissed back viciously before letting out a soft moan as he moved inside her a little more slow than before, her breathing soft as she clawed at the towel that was in front of her, tearing into it and enjoying the feeling of it splitting.

He growled lightly as he fed into the battle of tongues that was the kiss. He shifted slightly wrapping his right arm around the small woman his hand kneading the breast it laid on. He deepened his thrusts to where he the entrance of her cervix with each slow thrust.

Her teeth nipped his tongue lightly before keens and moans were being pulled from her all too easily. Really it had been a good while since she had someone that satisfied her, her eyes shut as she let herself simply bask in it for a moment before letting out a low groan as her form was yanked up so her back rested against his chest and an arm was around her hips holding her up.

His slow deliberate thrusts were now anything but gentle as he stabilized her against his body. He sucked on her tongue as he kneaded his hands into her skin. He broke the kiss sliding his lips along her jaw line, he sucked on the mark he had previously put on her jaw line.

She inhaled sharply then shut her eyes grasping at the arm around her waist before letting out a low breath. She would have moved her hips with his own but in the position she was in it was slightly impossible to do so. She tried anyways, feeling him slide a little out then back in as her neck moved baring to him, the hot water mixing with their sweat and with each movement.

He growled slightly as he slid his lips down her neck till his mouth rested over the jugular, he felt her trapped pulse flutter against his tongue as he pulled out to where just the tip of him was inside and thrust. He bit down just enough to hold her in the position she was in as he thrust again.

She made a soft sound as she was forced to remain still and just take it, eyes shutting tightly and a mewl exited her silently as she dug her nails down his arm lightly as it had moved over her to her right breast. Her breathing hitched as he gave a particularly hard thrust up into her, a soft hiss following before she felt a grin continue on her lips.

He pinched her nipple between his index finger and thumb massaging his other fingers into the skin. He moved his other hand to where it supported him, giving her the ability to move her hips as he thrust into her.

She wasted no time taking advantage of her hips freedom; she moved to meet his thrusts. She growled as her body spasmed lightly as their movements found a harsh rhythm, the sound of flesh smacking becoming a constant.

He released his bite on her neck, capturing her lips in another kiss. He nipped her bottom lip sucking the blood to the surface before fully claiming her mouth in a furious kiss.

A moan escaped from her into his mouth and was quickly over shadowed by a groan from him. The pressure building in both of their bodies fueled them. Soft mewls escaped Okami as they lost their rhythm. With each forceful thrust she was drove closer to the edge.

Kisame claimed the mark he made on her neck once more as he felt her body starting to do light spasms around him. He gave a hard thrust the tip of him slammed into the end of her. A growl of delight escaped him as he pulled out slightly and slammed back into her. A feral growl escaped her as her body clamped down; her orgasm brought her partner as well.

Growls, groans, and other primitive sounds filled the room as they rode out their orgasms.

Kisame sat back his back to the side of the tub her grabbed the panting Okami and pulled her against his chest. "I must say I am impressed onna." He whispered.

A knock at the door drew both of their attention. "I could care less what you guys do but for the sake of not drawing attention could you please tone it down." Itachi's voice called through the door.

"Sure." Kisame replied as he and Okami burst into laughter.


	29. Chapter 28 A secret revealed

Disclaimer I do not own naruto, Okami belongs to Riley Killer without whom this story would not be possible. Riley my best friend has put up with my shit and stupid questions for three years and she even came to visit me in the hospital more than most of my family members. She helps me largely with this story.

Ch 28

Three days later.

The sound of falling rain made a gentle haze as the group made their way towards their target. The pace they were moving at was slow and the bickering between Hidan and Kakuzu was ever present.

Akatenchii was still battling her now constant sickness as it would come in waves; her way of dealing with it was pretending it wasn't happening. The lack of acknowledgement did not help her as they moved she had not had the time to talk to Okami.

Tree frogs and crickets made the evening come to life as they moved through it. The trees swayed gently as the wind brushed the tree tops.

In three days not much had changed. However, she knew that it was only a matter of time before the rapid changes became noticeable this made her increasingly on edge. What was she going to do? She couldn't run there was no where to go and it would just make things worse. She surely couldn't tell Hidan that would have to end badly. She had to talk to Okami, but what was she going to say. She knew it was very apparent to Okami that something was wrong.

Darkness was falling fast and still the questions haunted her. Her distraction was evident when the group stopped and she walked into Hidan.

"Watch where you are going bitch." He made her snap out of her haze.

_Yeah not telling him. __**He will find out sooner or later. **__Later, knowing him he would probably try to cut it out of me or something like that. __**I wouldn't be so sure.**_

She sighed and walked out into the woods a little. _I guess sooner won't hurt. _She watched as Kakuzu walked on down the trail towards stream that paralleled them.

She took a shaky breath and moved towards Hidan, sitting on the rock next to him. She pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them as he continued praying. The rain falling in the forest made a _shhhh _sound above the sound of frogs and crickets.

After about 20 minutes Hidan opened one eye and looked at Akatenchii. "What?"

"Nothing." Warmth raced up and down her spine.

"Yeah right you have been sitting there the whole time I have been praying something is up." Both eyes were now open.

_**Think of something… fast. **_

"Well it is just…" Goosebumps formed on her skin as the rain continued to fall.

"What!?" Irritation filled his voice.

_**Don't just sit there and stammer say something.**_

"I have never known anyone with a religion so I don't understand what you are doing or why you are doing it."

He blinked. "Is that why you have been acting strange?"

She looked down for a moment. "Yeah." _**Coward. **__Shut it._

"Hehe Ok." He chuckled softly. "I am praying… talking to Lord Jashin."

"Oh…okay." She looked into his purple eyes. "Does he talk back?"

He smiled almost losing his composure to laughter. "No, but I do get answers."

She quirked they eyebrow over her dark eye her eyes turned storm grey. "How do you know he exists?"

"He sends me messages, and gives me gifts?"

"Really… Why?" _**You have no intention of telling him do you?**_

"Because I am an obedient follower and servant."

"Oh… what does he give you?" She shivered lightly.

"He gives me life, pleasure, and anything else I want." He unbuttoned his cloak.

"And in return you do the killing thing?"

"That is just one of many things I do for my lord." Hidan turned towards Akatenchii the rain was making lines of water on her skin. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and buttoned his cloak around them.

Her eyes locked with his for a moment. "Such as?" she shivered as he pulled his arms into the cloak and wrapped them around her stomach. _**Awkward.**__No shit._

"I gain more servants, rid the world of sinners when possible, look for my death, and worship him."

A shiver raced down her spine, as the rain fell harder. Hidan chuckled as he felt it. "Cold or just enjoying yourself?"

Her body tremored slightly as lightning streaked across the sky. "You're so full of yourself, I am wet and cold."

"Wet hmm?" He chuckled. "I can help with that."

"I'm not that kinda wet." He eyes narrowed as lightning streaked again. "Ero."

"You know it." He kissed the side of her neck blinking as she tensed.

"What exactly happens when you change into your curse form?" She quickly changed the subject.

He blinked. "Well as you know in order for me to go into that form I must ingest the blood of another person."

She nodded as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"It is hard to explain to a non-believer." His voice fell as a whisper over the rain which fell with a constant_ SHHH_.

She turned to where she could trace the metal of his pendant. "Can you try to explain it, I want to understand."

Hidan blinked he had never really had someone this interested in Lord Jashin he did not know how to feel. He sat in silence holding the shivering Akatenchii on his lap. He felt odd sort of thrilled that he had someone who was interested in talking about it. However, at the same time he was suspicious. Wasn't she one of the sinners? He was lost in his thought as they sat in the rain. She was not motivated by money much like him she was above its influence. Physical pain did not sway her nor did fear. She was not a person of gluttony, nor of greed. He realized now that the only things that swayed her to join the organization were lack of choices and some strange version of caring which she held for Okami. How simple she was simply fascinated him. It seemed she was so simple that she was difficult. The more he tried to analyze her the less he knew about her.

"Well In order to go into reaper form I ingest the blood of another person."

She nodded shivering as the wind blew and he started tracing circles on her back as she was now facing him in the cloak. The fact the she was small made this sitting arrangement much easier.

"I stab myself and draw the symbol on the ground with the blood using my foot and step in it then the curse is set."

"Oh." She leaned into him laying her ear over his heart, which was easy to find due to the scar tissue.

"Once the curse is set when I am in the circle what I feel whoever I a connected to feels."

She stared at the difference in skin tone using her finger she felt the difference in texture between the scar and his normal skin. The rain let up to a sprinkle..

"Once the curse is set there are only two options." He whispered glancing to the side as Kakuzu walked over to a tree and sat under it. "The main option is death."

"Yeah when you stab yourself in the heart." She dug her nails into the scar tissue till they made small half moon cuts which filled with blood.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "The other option-"

He stopped as the astral form of leader appeared before them. His ghostly apparition stood silently swirled eyes fixed on Hidan and Akatenchii. He cleared his throat making the two of them look at him. "I know you two have a certain fondness for each other but it will have to wait." Pein sounded less than amused. "It is time."

"You have piss poor timing." Hidan was instantly irritated.

"Get over it Hidan." Pein muttered. "Now as I said it is time to extract the three tails."

Hidan shook his head as he disappeared.

Akatenchii looked at him then went to move and felt his hands tighten. "Wait."

She blinked as he stared into her eyes then let her go. The rain had all but stopped and the foggy mist that the area was famous for set in.

_**You are such a coward. **_

_Proud of it. _

She moved away from Hidan going to a tree the sounds of the night forest became louder now that the rain was less. She looked up her eyes rested on Okami. _I have to tell her._

She jumped up and sat next to the only person who has been a constant in her life.

"What's up Aka-Ten-Ba?" Okami looked over at her former student. Something in the young woman's face bothered her.

"Okami nee-san I have a serious problem."

"Ah man I have to be serious?" She tried to joke but stopped as the look on the younger woman's face told her that this was not the time.

"Please, I really need you to be serious." The younger woman looked down at the ground, her eyes traveled to Hidan.

"Jesus Aka-Ten-Ba what is wrong?"

"I… I'm Pregnant." A long silence ensued between the two, Okami's eyes narrowing for a few moments before sniffing in the air and staring quietly at her. "There are only two possibilities for the father and I am pretty sure I know who it is."

"Excuse me Akatenchii, I have an immortal I have to go make dead." The cannibalistic woman began to move away with this sentence.

"Please don't." Akatenchii grabbed Okami's arm knowing if her Sensei had her mind set that this gesture would not stop her.

Pausing and looking over her shoulder immediately a low hiss exiting between her teeth as she growled "What?"

"…"

"Have you told him yet?" The elder asked glaring lightly at her old ward and friend.

"…" Akatenchii shook her head in reply, frowning lightly as Okami continued to stare at her. "I don't know what to do."

"Get rid of it." Was the harsh response the wolf gave; her eyes flashing dangerously. "Or have it and give it away. Those are the only options that you really have Akatenchii." Her breathing was soft, "In your current situation, in even _my_ situation, a child is a hazard. You yourself know you do not have the emotional attachments to take care for a spawn and in a career choice as ours, it is a danger to our lives." She crossed her arms leaning against a tree, "You would also have to hide it from the others as they would no doubt want to use the child for their own uses. Particularly the child of an immortal and Kirigakure's second most dangerous tool."

She knew her elder was right, the dilemma of telling Hidan still gave her pause. "Should I tell him?"

"It depends on what you are going to do." The expression in her former student's eyes surprised her. The closest thing to fear she had ever seen danced at the edges of the younger woman's face. "If it were me I wouldn't."

"I'm… not going to keep it; but I can't deny it the right to live." Her eyes darted to Hidan then back into the darkness. "I'm not going to tell him."


End file.
